Moments In Time - Part 3, Season 6
by AliyahNCIS
Summary: An AU version of the series, following canon until the S9 finale and then branching off into my own story. Tony and Ziva got married the summer before S4 and manage to keep it a secret. This is what their life could have looked like. If you're starting here you've missed a lot, check out Parts 1&2 first.
1. 6x0 Summer 2008

_A/N: For S6 and S7 I'm instituting a summer chapter that will fill in some of the blanks between events and give an idea of what actually went on behind the scenes. Due to fizzling inspiration in this season, I was forced to combine several episodes so as not to skip too many, which means this part of the series will end up only being about nine chapters in length. But hopefully by putting some eps together, it'll make the chapters nice and long. I hope you enjoy this, thanks again. ~Aliyah PS. My profuse apologies for this taking so long. I thought I'd have the chapter up by mid-afternoon, but then I had lunch and looked something up and all of a sudden it was seven o'clock. I hope it's worth the wait!_

**May 27, 2008**

As she got off the plane in Haifa instead of her original destination, Ziva had never been more thankful for a strong willed aunt. The moment she heard Ziva was returning to Israel, Nettie called Eli and demanded that her niece spend a week with her before she became busy with Mossad again. "I have not seen her in two years Eli and I refuse to take no for an answer."

A lifetime with his sister had taught Eli David not to argue with that tone in her voice. "Alright Netta, I will see that her flight is changed. But Ziva is in Tel Aviv one week from today, I cannot wait any longer."

Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Yes, I am sure you simply cannot wait to welcome her home with open arms and a loaded gun." She hung up and Eli sighed. If only he had been born first, perhaps things would be different.

Scanning the crowd in the terminal, Ziva spotted Nettie's familiar gray hair and smiling face and rushed into her arms. "Doda."

Nettie could see that her niece was holding herself together by a thread. "Not here," she whispered firmly, "wait until we are home."

After collecting Ziva's bags, the pair caught a cab outside the airport and held hands tightly all the way to the little cottage on the beach that had been her aunt's home as far back as Ziva could remember. She paid the driver, unlocked the door and led the way inside. Then Nettie turned and opened her arms to her niece. "Come here child."

Ziva's composure broke and she practically fell into the old woman's embrace. Nettie led her to the couch and held her tightly, rubbing her back and whispering comfort in the language Ziva had learned from her cradle while the young woman cried out all the turmoil of the last week. Finally she sat back, wiping her eyes and clutching her necklace. "I miss him," she said softly as the tears began gathering again. "We have never been apart longer than two days in almost two years of marriage and now I do not know if I will ever see him again."

Nettie reached out a wrinkled hand and brushed the wetness from Ziva's cheeks. "Do not think like that Zivaleh. You and Tony belong together, your home is with him now. You watch and see, this separation will not be forever."

Fire flashed in her chocolate gaze. "Can you promise me that Doda? Can you promise that Eli will not send me on a mission that claims my life, that Tony will be able to return home in six months' time, that by some miracle I will be recalled to DC? With only a handful of words the new director stole everything from me and I do not know how to get it back."

Sorrow filled Nettie's expression and she squeezed Ziva's hand. "I wish I could make those promises to you my dear, but you are right, I cannot. However, nothing can stop me from hoping, from believing that this is not the end of your happiness. Please Zivi, do not give up so easily."

Ziva rubbed her thumb over the engraving on the back of her Star of David. "Nothing has hurt this bad since Tali and Ari. I have lost everything."

Nettie's eyebrows rose. "You have me," she stated unwaveringly, "and I will be here for you whenever you need me. But maybe this is the time to start thinking of a change Ziva." Her niece's brow furrowed. "You have bound yourself to Mossad, to Israel. You were raised with duty ingrained in every choice. But it is time for a new choice child, time for you to think of making America your home and becoming an agent of NCIS, so that no one but you can decide to leave." Ziva seemed distressed but Nettie shook her head. "Say nothing now, but think on it, please." She stood. "Now, go wash for dinner, you must be starving. I am making latkes and would welcome your help."

With that she left and Ziva wrapped her arms around herself. Despite her broken heart, she was glad to be here with someone who loved her.

**June 2, 2008**

The week flew by filled with Nettie's delicious home cooking, long walks on the beach, and evenings sitting in the livingroom with tea while Ziva talked about Tony as much as she could and remembered their time together, knowing it would be her last opportunity to do so before she had to pretend that part of her life had never existed. On the last night before she had to leave, Nettie turned to her niece with a question. "Do you write to Tony?"

Ziva looked up from her mug. "I have written to him every day since the first, but they are not safe outside of this house."

"Give them to me," Nettie decided, "and I will see them sent."

Fear widened her eyes. "You cannot Doda, please. Mossad has people everywhere, someone may see."

Nettie chuckled. "I have not been the older sister of the Mossad Deputy Director for years and learned nothing Zivaleh, trust me. Let me mail the letters, Tony will be needing your words."

Ziva bit her lip. "If you are sure Doda. Papa will never let me leave if he suspects anything."

Sadness tinged her words. "Unfortunately this family is very good at secrets Ziva. The letters will be safe with me." She took their empty cups to the kitchen. "Go, write him one more tonight. I will take care of the rest."

Ziva did as she was bidden, returning to her room and pouring her heart out onto creamy sheets of paper. As always she ended with a simple 'I love you' and 'until we meet again', then placed it with the others on the desk and got ready for bed. In the morning she gathered the thin stack and gave it to Nettie before they left for the airport. There she hugged her aunt and said goodbye, walking resolutely towards her gate. The dream was over and reality awaited, but she clung to the faintest hope that her dream was not gone forever, and someday they might get a second chance.

As soon as she returned home, Nettie got on her computer and found the number for NCIS in DC. She placed a call to the switchboard and was eventually directed to one Timothy McGee, whom she'd learned about through her conversations with Tony and Ziva over the last several months. He answered the phone professionally. "CyberCrimes, this is Agent McGee."

He sounded like a little boy playing grown up. Nettie smiled. "Hello Tim. My name is Nettie David."

There was a brief silence. "David? You're not...Ziva's aunt, are you?"

"I am. And I have a favour to ask, for Ziva."

Tim glanced around to be sure he wasn't overheard. "Name it."

Ziva had talked about how close they were as a group, Nettie was glad to see the proof. "I need the name of the ship Tony is on, and a way to address some letters and send them discretely through secure channels."

"Letters from Ziva to Tony?" he asked hopefully. "I'm sure that would help. They're-they're best friends Ma'am, I think he needs her right now."

It was helpful for Nettie to gauge what the others knew of Tony and Ziva's relationship. "I am sure you are right. Can you get me the information please?"

Computer keys clicked on the other end of the line and Tim nodded. "Write exactly what I tell you and this should work."

Nettie took careful notes and at the end thanked him. "You are a good friend Tim. I only ask one more thing."

"Of course."

"I would appreciate if you could erase any record of my call and our conversation. People might get the wrong idea and we do not need anyone asking questions."

He grinned. "You're asking the right person Ms. David. Thank you for the call and what you're doing." Tim paused. "How's Ziva?"

Nettie avoided directly answering. "I am sure this change has been hard on all of you. She always spoke very highly of her friends at NCIS."

Tim sighed. "We sure are going to miss her around here."

"Perhaps this will only be temporary," she suggested.

"I hope so. It's hard to be a team when we're scattered across the world."

"Do not give up hope," Nettie encouraged. "I must go. Thank you for everything. Take care Timothy."

"And you, Ms. David. Good luck."

The call disconnected and Nettie got to work. If all went as planned, at least Tony would have something to hold onto.

**NCIS**

**June 13, 2008**

Tony sighed as he rolled over and his eyes fell on the calendar hanging innocently on the opposite wall. Three weeks without Ziva, three weeks since Jenny died, three weeks since everything changed. He drank each night enough to numb himself to sleep but still woke in the midnight hours reaching for his wife. In the morning his pillow was damp with tears and the ache in his head wasn't nearly as bad as the hole in his heart. As he got up and dressed Tony thought about the team. He wondered how Abby was doing without them, if McGee was lonely in the sub-basement, and if the new people thought they'd be keeping their desks. Though with Vance in charge, maybe they would.

And last, while he shaved and brushed his teeth, Tony allowed himself precious moments to think about Ziva. Where was she right now? Off on some mission perhaps, or safe at her desk for once? Israel was hours ahead of his current time zone and in the beginning she claimed Mossad business hours started at 0500. Was she having as much trouble sleeping as he was? Did she dream of their time together, so unexpectedly brief? Did she wake in the night, longing for his steady breathing beside her and strong arms around her? Tony hoped so. Because he missed her so much sometimes he could barely breathe.

The ear shattering whoosh of a plane landing overhead told the agent that morning rotations had begun. He slid on his gun, positioned his badge on his belt, and took one last look at Ziva's rings on a strong leather cord around his neck before tucking them under his shirt. His wedding ring, firmly in place since his first day aboard, glinted in the light as he slipped the Paris lock in his front pocket and a photo of him and Ziva, taken by a stranger in front of the Reflecting Pool, in the back of his jeans.

Tony drew his gaze over the mini bulletin board by the door - Abby hugging McGee from behind during the Damon Werth case while they both laughed, Ducky and Jimmy discussing a body and turning to smile for the camera, a copy of the one from the day Gibbs met Maddy, and finally Ziva, sleep tousled and barely coherent when he woke her early one morning just to tell her she looked beautiful. Tony swallowed and kissed her face. "I love you babe," he whispered, blinking back tears that sprang to his eyes without warning.

Morning ritual completed, he squared his shoulders and headed for the officer's mess where he'd sit and force a smile and pretend he was actually eating the food that only got pushed around on his plate. Then he'd do his rounds, speaking to CO's and the Captain about any issues overnight, and patrol a bit as he continued walking up and down and over and across, reading numbers and trying to learn his way around the huge ship.

Each day was the same - he'd write a citation or two, offer a few warnings, and turn a blind eye to anything that wasn't dangerous. He only had one ongoing investigation running right now as he got to know the men and the kind of things he needed to be watching out for. But mostly he'd spend any free time at the rail, watching waves and staring at the horizon and wishing everything that had happened was one horrible nightmare. Every night he'd go to bed hoping maybe this was the time he woke up, and every morning he'd open his eyes and see the narrow bunk barely as wide as their couch at home and be bitterly disappointed once more. It was like boarding school all over again - he'd been sent away because he wasn't wanted and the person he loved and needed most he might never see again. In shadows and dreams and misty memories was a very lonely place to live.

**NCIS**

**June 16, 2008**

One week later, two weeks after Nettie talked to McGee, a tan manilla envelope came on the mail plane to the USS Ronald Reagan, addressed 'Eyes Only' for the Agent Afloat. Petty Officer Johnson delivered it and left a sullen Tony staring at it wondering if he was being sent new orders. _Maybe Siberia this time_, he groused, tearing open the envelope. He dumped it onto his desk and out fell eight small envelopes and a couple folded pieces of paper. He picked up one of the envelopes and his heart skipped a beat when he recognized Ziva's handwriting. Shock lifted his eyebrows and Tony reached for the paper, wondering how she managed to do this. He didn't recognize the script, slanted and elegant, and checked the signature. It was from Nettie. Sitting down, he unfolded the letter and began reading.

_My dear Anthony, I am so sorry to hear of the tragedy within your agency and for the loss you and Ziva must suffer. I have had her here with me in Haifa this past week and when I last saw her she was well - tired and sad and missing you deeply, but well. This very morning I sent her back to her father and I pray my brother has the sense to protect his last living child and not to use her foolishly. I know she will be the best because it keeps her alive and I hope will someday bring her home to you. Be brave in her absence achyan _(nephew)_ and treasure what she has written. I wish there could be more, but my Zivaleh does not trust Mossad and I could barely convince her to let me send these. Thank your friend Timothy, he made this possible. Do not give up hope. With love, Aunt Nettie._

Tony closed his eyes and refolded the papers carefully. Setting them aside, he reached for the small pile of letters and sorted them by date. He had to smile at the first one with a lipstick imprint pressed to the flap. She'd remembered what a swak was. Peeling it open, Tony pulled out the sheets. A faint whiff of scent caught his attention and he breathed in deeply, his thoughts drawn back to lazy mornings when he'd wake up with Ziva's hair spread across the pillow and tickling his nose. Then she'd roll over and smile and give him a sleepy kiss, shifting into his arms like it was her favourite place to be. The memory took him by surprise and Tony caught his breath at how vivid it felt. What he wouldn't give to have Ziva in his arms right now! He took a moment to absorb the pain that came without her and finally turned his eyes to the page.

_Tony, as I write this we are both on separate planes bound for separate destinations, soon to be more than an ocean apart. I miss you. I have missed you since the moment you walked away earlier today. How I wish I had one of our pictures, my rings or the lock to hold onto, memories are of little comfort when they are all I have. I love you Tony, I am not sorry I married you. No matter where your head is or what you are thinking, remember that. What happened was not your fault and I will say that until you believe it._

_I do not think this is the end, in my heart I know I will see you again. Whether he admits it or not the team is Gibbs' family now, he will find a way to bring us home. Be careful beloved and hold onto everything you have to remind you of our love. Dream of me and in those dreams hold me tight because your arms have always been my safe place. Until we meet again, I love you with all my heart - Ziva_

It wasn't until Tony rubbed his face that he realized he'd been crying. He leaned over with his elbows on his knees and read the words again. A piece of paper was no substitute for his wife, but it was like Ziva said - something to hold onto - and he would cherish that gift. He put the letter back in the envelope and was in the process of opening the next one when he stopped. Nettie said there wouldn't be any more and since he was on this cursed ship for an undetermined amount of time - six months minium, nine months to a year max - saving them would be better. Tony didn't think his patience would extend to only one letter a month, but if he could read them twice a month that would take him more than halfway and give him something to look forward do.

Reluctantly Tony went through and began scribbling dates on the remaining envelopes, every two weeks for the next four months. Then he took them all over to the locked box holding every memento he'd brought from their life together and lay the letters carefully inside. He kissed the one he'd already read and slid it under his pillow. Maybe tonight he'd actually be able to sleep, if Ziva met him in their dreams. That was enough to put a faint smile on his face as Tony got back to work. Today was another day closer to seeing his wife again and being home, he just needed a reason to hope.

**NCIS**

**June 30, 2008**

After a month and without any reason given, Tony was transferred to the USS SeaHawk. The ship was stationed in the Caribbean Seat off the coast of Columbia, which automatically meant he'd be dealing with a lot of drug related incidents. The chopper landed and he got off with his rucksack, ducking to shield himself from the forceful, propeller-generated wind. The Officer of the Deck was waiting to show him to his quarters, and Tony spent the rest of the day being introduced to the people he'd be responsible to and getting acquainted with a new ship. That night as he lay on his bunk Tony opened Ziva's second letter.

She told him about Haifa and Aunt Nettie, made him laugh with a couple childhood stories, and underlined the words 'I love you' at the end after cautioning him to play nice with his shipmates. When he finished, Tony turned his head to look at the pictures he'd pinned up earlier. Switching out the ones from his last room, he used the bikini photos from LA which gave him the best of both worlds.

"Goodnight babe," he whispered, closing his eyes. "I love you." It had been five weeks, he was still alone, and come tomorrow nothing would have changed.

**NCIS**

**July 28, 2008**

Ziva rolled over and huffed. She hadn't slept in a twin bed in almost two years and now nothing felt right. With a sigh she flopped on her back, fixing her gaze on the sliver of a moon outside her window. Home for now meant a simple, one room apartment with a bed and bathroom, a tiny kitchen and a table with one chair. It wasn't much, but she was Mossad again and Mossad had learned to survive on much less.

She ran her finger slowly over the empty space on her left hand and sighed. Nine weeks had passed since she said goodbye to Tony and boarded a plane for the other side of the world, and in that time she had begun to make a name for herself within the organization again. After taking all her re-qualification exams, she was sent immediately out on several short term missions and impressed her handlers with the results. Ziva found the killing distasteful, but she made a point not to dwell on her actions, slipping on the impassive, emotionless mask that always kept her safe before.

If only she could have gone on being a shadow, invisible, left alone to do her job. But her father wasn't content with that alone, he wanted to test her skills with deeper, more complicated assignments. So, two weeks ago she'd been reunited with a former partner. Issac was an old friend and she enjoyed getting to know him again. They'd been in IDF together, and friends before that, so Ziva allowed him a certain amount of familiarity that few others ever achieved. Then today he'd kissed her and Ziva was so shocked she nearly slapped him. Thank goodness she covered and only pushed him away, laughing and admonishing him to keep his focus on the job at hand. But in truth she was concerned. Her reaction could mean many things and Issac would be watching her now, so her guard must be ever vigilant to escape Mossad scrutiny.

Laying in the dark, Ziva traced her lips and thought of Tony, alone on a ship somewhere in the vast ocean without her. Was he drinking too much trying to keep the memories at bay? Not sleeping, because after two years of drifting into dreams side by side they'd been spoiled for sleeping alone or apart? Was he still blaming himself for Jenny's fate, with no one there to make him stop? If only she could see her husband and hold him in her arms, whispering her love and feeling his touch. It was wrong to have another's lips on hers when she was Tony's and his alone, but the fear growing in Ziva's heart knew that might not yet be the worst of it. Somehow she had to keep Issac away until Gibbs could get them back, for Tony she had to. He deserved more than what she knew how to be.

**NCIS**

**August 14, 2008**

August fourteenth came before Ziva had time to prepare herself, and on that day she felt all the more guilty for allowing Issac's wandering touches and increasingly heated kisses when they were alone. For the moment they were stationed at Mossad Headquarters, but she'd heard rumours of an undercover mission in her future - the kind where she'd be dressed up and showing off, the kind that would likely turn Issac's thoughts down a path she did not want them to go, if he was not there already.

He followed her back to her apartment at the end of the day for a glass of wine and something to eat. It was clear he wanted to stay, wanted more by the way his lips drifted down her neck while his hands slid under her shirt. But Ziva put him off with a smile, claiming to be tired after being at a desk all day instead of in the field where she felt most alive. Even though his expression was skeptical, Issac still let her push him out the door and said goodnight.

Relieved to finally be alone, Ziva went and stood with her back to the wall, looking out at the stars and wondering if Tony was doing the same somewhere. After a time she went to bed and closed her eyes, trying to imagine being back in their house with her husband lying beside her, his deep, even breathing the only sound in the room. It was to that thought Ziva fell asleep alone in her bed, her thoughts reaching out to Tony because she had reason to believe her apartment was being monitored and speaking out loud would not be wise. _Yom Nisuyeem Same'akh my love. _Happy Anniversary._ I wish you were here._

**NCIS**

Tony groaned and threw an arm over his face to block out the light. Three months and he still hadn't gotten used to waking up alone, maybe he never would. He shifted on the Navy issued mattress and glanced at his watch, then squinted to be sure he was seeing it right. "August fourteenth? Dang it!" Tony grabbed the first thing he could reach, a shoe, and whipped it across the room where it thudded against the wall and fell to the floor. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. "Sorry babe. This was not how I planned our anniversary. Granted, in May I wasn't thinking about it yet, but I would've done something really great. You deserve it."

Slowly he sat up and got out of bed, twisting his wedding ring around. The day began as usual and those who knew Tony quickly learned to steer clear of him in hopes of avoiding the black mood that seemed to have overtaken their Agent Afloat. He made it through the day's briefing and put some more legwork into his current drug investigation, but Tony had never been happier for work hours to draw to a close.

Bundled up because even in summer it was still cold outside on an aircraft carrier with the wind rushing past, Tony took a few things up to the quiet deck with him, choosing a spot along the rail where he'd be less likely to be disturbed. Leaning on his forearms, Tony looked out at the vast ocean and studied the stars scattered in a velvet sky above him. He pulled out Ziva's picture that always traveled in his shirt pocket and stared at her smiling face.

"Happy Anniversary Zi. I miss you, every day." He reached into the pocket of his jeans for the tiny, pink, heart-shaped padlock and curled his fingers tightly over it. "I'm so tired of being apart from you sweetheart, I don't know how much longer I can do this without you." The wind caught his whispered words and they floated away like a vapour. Swallowing, Tony kissed the picture and stared at the moon. "Stay safe honey, I need you there to come home to." Then he closed his eyes and let the tears fall. He'd never been so alone.

**NCIS**

**August 26, 2008**

By the final week of August Issac was tired of being put off, and at the end of the night once Ziva finished singing at the club and changed, he took her back to their hotel room with one objective in mind. She could see it in his eyes and the look frightened her, this wasn't the easygoing man she remembered as her friend. When they stepped inside, Ziva made as if to go get ready for bed, but Issac yanked her back into his chest and kissed her hard.

Surprised, she broke away with a frown. "What are you doing?"

He crossed his arms and stared. "Kissing my partner. Since when is that a problem?"

She shrugged. "It is not. But I am tired and I need to sleep." It was three am and they would have to be up early in the morning to do more surveillance on their target.

Issac twisted his fingers into her hair. "I am tired of waiting Ziva, tired of the excuses. You have never made me wait so long before." An idea occurred to him and a dangerous glint entered his eyes. "Maybe it is time that I tell your papa his precious little princess has changed, and not for the better." His fingers dug into her neck. "Did you spend too much time in America Ziva, and get attached? Has your time away from us made you soft? I am sure that is something the Deputy Director would like to know."

Ziva was sure the fear she felt flickered on her face despite her attempts to conceal it. She tried to bluff her way out. "Mossad does not have attachments. And I have never known you to be the kind to turn on your partner Issac."

His hungry gaze traveled down her body and back up. "Then you will let me have you, the price for my silence." Issac didn't let her answer before he kissed her again, his hands working to remove her clothes. Ziva trembled but could do nothing to stop him without arousing even more suspicion.

He undid her bra and tossed it away then slid his fingers into her underwear before pulling them down her legs. Issac pushed her back onto the bed and swiftly undressed, holding himself over her. His lips and hands moved possessively over her body and far too soon he took her, in the forceful, almost violent way she was no longer used to. The pain shocked Ziva as much as the suddenness of the act, and she could do nothing but lay there and wait for it to be over, praying Issac would not notice how unwilling she was.

When he finished, Issac kissed her cheek and shook his head. "You will have to be a better lover than that Ziva, if you expect me to keep my observations to myself." Then he rolled over and went to sleep.

Finally alone with her thoughts, Ziva slipped out of bed to take a shower, almost surprised not to find blood on the sheets. Shame washed over her worse than the scalding water that streamed down her body. Ziva got the cloth and scrubbed herself everywhere that Issac had touched. Not since her first time, young, foolish and unprepared, had it hurt so much. She slowly slid to the floor and curled herself into the corner of the shower, crying silent tears at what she had let happen. Tony would never forgive her.

**NCIS**

**September 1, 2008**

It didn't take them as long to dig survivors out of the rubble as Ziva expected, though because of the blow she'd taken to the head, Ziva was vaguely aware that her sense of time was probably not accurate. She was groggy and confused as they loaded her into the ambulance, but aware that Issac managed to stay by her side. The paramedics gave her oxygen and checked her vitals while Issac held her hand. Ziva would've liked nothing more than to wrench it away from him, but that would not be a wise move and at the moment she didn't have the strength.

Although Issac argued in her stead, the doctors insisted on keeping her overnight for observation. Her partner did not stay, only kissed her forehead and promised he'd be back in the morning. After that Ziva's sleep was restless. Every time she woke she reached for Tony, aching to find him in the chair by her bed, but somewhere in her muddled mind she recognized that calling for him would be foolish. Memories flickered behind her eyes, some from now, most from before the summer, and she struggled to sort through them and discern what was real and what was not. Despite the head injury, Ziva knew that if her husband's name slipped from her lips it would all be over. But she missed him tonight more than ever.

**NCIS**

**Early September, 2008**

Closing the door, Tony looked at the notes in his hand and sighed. Sexual assault cases were definitely the worst part of his job. There was still the stigma that came with reporting them and usually a woman had to be encouraged, even accompanied by a friend before she would admit to it happening. He did his best to be gentle, but the examination required by the ship's doctor was uncomfortable and the follow up questions intrusive. And their eyes...the look that haunted victim's eyes was so fearful and broken and shamed that he could barely hold their gazes.

As a man who had promised to love and protect the woman he married, Tony simply could not fathom how a guy could treat a girl so violently, how they could hurt her so badly. At the port stops it was never hard to find someone to hook up with for the night, so why guys persisted in taking their pleasure from an unwilling party he would never understand. The investigation would have to be done quietly and Tony had promised to be discreet. There were many good men on the SeaHawk and for them Tony was sorry for the questions that would come across as accusations. But someone had to suffer for that girl's pain, and he was determined to see justice done.

His gaze drifted to the calendar as he searched for a different subject to focus his mind on. September third, three and a half months since he and Ziva said goodbye. He never stopped missing her, but lately Tony felt more resigned to his fate. He'd be stuck on this ship until Vance concluded that he'd been punished enough for his role in Jenny's death, until then there was nothing he could do. Sitting down at his desk, Tony began making notes for the investigation. On a floating city there was a lot of ground to cover and no one else to help. It was up to him to find the man who'd committed a crime and see to it that he was punished for what he'd done. His victim deserved that much.

**NCIS**

**September 2-13, 2008**

The only good thing about being injured was that it kept Issac away from her physically for a few days. After the first time he'd waited four days, barely enough time for her to heal, before using her again. It was the same amount of time again after she'd been released from the hospital, when she was still sore from the explosion and had to fake everything, including her enthusiasm, to be the lover he expected. But every second of the act she dreaded, and would've given anything not to have to go through it.

Ziva had know that once Issac slept with her once there would be no holding him back, and she was right. Three days later he came to her again, more aggressive than usual after her brief conversation with Gibbs where she'd admitted to missing the team, even Tony. It was the first time she'd allowed herself to speak his name in months, and she knew it was a mistake by the way the atmosphere in the room changed. That night Issac made her pay for it, over and over again. He was very aware of what he was doing, that he was hurting her, but he didn't seem to care. She was his partner, he had rights with her, and she had denied him too long.

That weekend Ziva disappeared into the heart of Jerusalem, blending into the crowds in an attempt to hide. Even there she was not free to give into the emotion plaguing her anguished heart, but at least she did not have to pretend as much. Walking was uncomfortable after Issac's ruthless use of her body the night before, so she kept to a slow pace, but used the pain as a way to punish herself for something she had no idea how to stop. Issac was sickeningly sweet when they returned to work Tuesday, but Ziva maintained a professional distance, not in the mood for his games, though she could not afford to alienate him completely lest he go to her father.

The relief she felt when summoned to Eli's office in the middle of the week and given orders to return to DC as the MCRT's Mossad Liaison was something Ziva could not even begin describe. But even as she was handed the papers to make it official and sent on her way, Ziva wondered if this could all be a dream. Despite her reassurances to Tony in each letter she'd written, she hadn't really been sure this day would come. She managed to avoid Issac on her swift retreat from the building, hurrying in part because she half-feared that someone would come around the next corner and declare the whole thing a mistake, telling her she wasn't going anywhere, that she was bound to Israel and Mossad until her last breath was drawn. But she made it out into the open air and was packed and on a plane to Haifa only hours later. There was no way she could leave without saying goodbye to her aunt.

As much as Ziva longed to pour out to Nettie everything that had happened over the last two weeks, but she did not feel safe yet, and would not until she was finally back on American soil. So she simply hugged the old lady and went to tea with her. She'd planned to leave right away but Nettie simply wouldn't hear of it and insisted Ziva come back to the house for a good meal and a comfortable place to sleep for the night. In the end she was glad she did, because it would likely be a long time before they saw one another again. The next afternoon Ziva took an overnight flight back to DC and was so relieved she could barely sleep at all. Finally she was going home. It was almost everything she'd wanted for four very long months. But the biggest piece of her heart was still missing and once she returned to their cozy little house, Ziva had no idea how she would continue to spend every day without him by her side.

_A/N2: What happened to Ziva? Not my fault. I didn't want to, but the plot bunnies insisted. And yes, I do know I spelled 'Issac' wrong, but I like it better that way - call it creative license. Plus, the extra 's' can stand for snake. I know it was uspposed to be Michael, but that is how I got around the cheating that many of you feared. Michael Rivkin still shows up where he's supposed to at the end of S6, but in a bit of a different context. Any other questions, I'll be happy to answer them._

_Replies:_

_Guest (MIT14) - Thank you :) That's a good analogy - the Tiva road is going to be very rough for awhile. I appreciate your trust and your confidence. The first couple chapters of S6 are going to be difficult, and then of course the last 4 just downright suck. I'm writing Aliyah right now and oh boy what a mess! Thanks. I've committed to following canon so no matter what happens I've got to find a way to work with it. I'm glad you're looking forward to what comes next. Thanks for the lovely review! :)_

_Sarah - you're welcome. G&J were my first ship, but I've fallen headlong into the Tiva pool now and there's no going back :P Vance and I are still not on the best of terms, I'm really only attached to my team and the lovely people in Autospy and the lab :) I'm glad you liked it, even tho it was sad. Poor Tony is right, the man needs to cut himself a little slack. I figured T&Z deserved to know the truth, even tho it doesn't change much it helps things make a little more sense. I think the way Jenny sabotaged her chances at a future is sad too. So much could've changed if she'd let a little of the control go, but it's too late now. And they were only attempts, there is no actual comfort for the situation they're in or the separation they're facing. I'm glad you liked the end and you are very right, a long 4 months indeed. Thanks for reviewing! :)_


	2. 6x2 Agent Afloat

After two weeks the novelty of being back had worn off and Ziva and McGee knew they were out of things to talk about when they resorted to asking about beverages and commenting on how quiet it had been lately. At that Ziva's eyes came to rest on her husband's desk, which was still far too empty. Then Gibbs walked in. "We got a call from DiNozzo."

Ziva looked up, immediately interested. "Tony?"

McGee frowned. "When?"

Gibbs filled his agents in on the case and sent them out to do an interview. He leaned back in his chair and stared at Tony's desk after they left. Everything felt wrong when one was still missing.

At the dead Navy Lieutenant's house McGee and Ziva got out of the car. "It's going to be tough."

Ziva glanced at him. "You think it is tough for us? Imagine when it feels like to be him."

McGee's forehead creased. "Who him?"

"Tony!" Ziva elaborated. "We are all here and he is still stuck on that ship."

Tim shook his head. "Not Tony, I meant-"

She continued as if she hadn't heard him. "Completely alone, away from all those who care about him." McGee stopped and stared at her and Ziva finally clued in. "Wait, you were not talking about Tony?"

He shook his head. "No. I meant it's going to be tough telling Lindy Evans her husband's missing."

Ziva bit her lip and looked in the window, wondering if she'd given herself away.

**NCIS**

When the team returned from the crime scene, Abby was in the bullpen unpacking the box of Tony's things onto his desk. Gibbs eyed her warily. "You need something Abs?"

"Nope." She continued placing things precisely one at a time. "I'm just prepping Tony's desk for his big return."

Ziva looked at Gibbs and asked hopefully, "Do you know something we do not?"

Abby shook her pigtails. "I just know he's coming back. I don't know how and I don't know when, but Tony is coming back." She said it with finality, daring the others to argue. Ziva smiled, appreciating the girl's positivity.

Gibbs turned to McGee. "Get ahold of DiNozzo. Tell him we want to see the records of the guy who jumped overboard. Pull his service file."

Once they'd done some digging on the wife, the team found that Lindy Evans had pushed her husband's plastic to the limits with all sort of extravagant purchases. "Which may have led to marital problems," Ziva commented.

"Or murder," Gibbs added. "Gonna talk to DiNozzo on the Sea Hawk."

Abby came rushing around the corner like she'd just been waiting for an invitation. "Tony? When? Now? Can I talk to him? Please Gibbs, I just want to tell him that Sister Rosita, she bowled a two-sixty last month, and I finally saw-"

He cut her off. "Abby, it's not a social call." Turning around, Gibbs found Ziva following him and in her hurry she almost ran into him. He stared at her. "Ziva."

Ziva clasped her hands behind her back and looked to the side, feeling very much a little girl asking Daddy for something she wanted. "Would you like me to join you?" He said nothing and walked away, leaving Ziva berating herself for being so transparent, but she couldn't help it. She missed her partner and husband. Tony was on her mind all the time and it was starting to show.

**NCIS**

In MTAC Tony's face came on the screen. "Hey Boss, you talk to Vance?"

"No," Gibbs drawled slowly, "I'm talking to you."

Tony was determined, his impatience only heightened by knowing Ziva was already back. "Well, come on, you gotta get me off this ship. Do you have any idea what it's like to be the only cop aboard a city of five thousand?" Gibbs smiled and he backtracked. "Well, of course you do, but just in case you forget - it sucks." Seeing Gibbs' expression, Tony finally got around to talking about the case, ending with, "...and then he jumped overboard, which is what I'm going to do if I don't get off this ship soon!"

After talking with Gibbs, Vance gave the okay for Tony to spend a day in Cartagena following the trail. Then he called about a body and the next morning Gibbs and Ziva were on a plane to join him. Tony called back to let them know the body was taken to the morgue but the ME didn't like him and they needed to see the report. Vance interrupted Tony's rant to mention that Gibbs and Ziva were on their way to meet him.

Nearly beside himself with excitement, Tony concealed it with impatience. "When do they get here?"

From behind him came a familiar gruff voice. "Already have."

Tony spun to face them, grinning as big as he could. Ziva, who looked amazing with her hair down and curly, smiled. "Nice tan."

**NCIS**

"You could have called."

Tony glanced to the side as a precaution, but Gibbs was still pacing, phone held to his ear. He looked back at Ziva, drinking in her sunkissed hair and skin. "Do you know what it would've done to me to hear your voice? I wrote you every night, pictured you reading letters I couldn't send, wondered what you were doing and if you were safe." Tony sighed. "I would've jumped overboard and swum to Israel if you said my name."

Left unspoken was the other part, how he was afraid her father would monitor her calls and somehow see through their carefully constructed code words. But Ziva read it in his eyes and sighed. "I know."

Before Tony could tell her he'd gotten so distracted listening to her flirt in Spanish with the ME that he could barely focus on what Gibbs was looking for, the boss pushed between them and it was back to business. But as soon as they were on the ship and away from the team leader, Tony pulled Ziva into a dark, quiet storage room and crushed her against his chest. Ziva's lips sought his fervently and Tony framed her face with his hands, angling his head and matching her kiss for kiss. Ziva moaned and Tony broke away, rubbing his face.

"You're killing me here Zi."

Her eyes darkened with need. "I hope I am not the only one who is feeling deprived after so long without you."

He rolled his eyes and moved back into her space, locking gazes with her. "And I hope that was a rhetorical question. Your desire isn't the only one in overdrive right now." Ziva raised one eyebrow and glanced towards the corner at a pallet holding sacks of supplies and extra blankets, but Tony shook his head. "I want you honey, but not like this. Not quick and dirty somewhere we might get caught. But slowly," he captured her lips, "when we have all night," Tony kissed her earlobe, whispering the words, "and can make it last." He finished by pressing a kiss to her neck and wrapping her in his arms. "I want all of you Ziva."

She leaned into him, all but quivering under his touch and his promise, though a tiny bit of dread coiled in the pit of her stomach, knowing what they had to talk about when he returned. "I know Gibbs will get you back Tony. We need you."

Tony pulled back to grin at her. "We?"

"The team," she clarified.

He slid his fingers into her silky hair, not caring that he was messing up the careful bun keeping it contained. Even something so simple as being able to touch her was so profound in the context of how much he'd missed her. "And what about you Mrs. David-DiNozzo?"

A smile spread over Ziva's lips. "I want my husband back. My bed is far too lonely without him."

He sighed. "You just want me for my body."

Disbelief flashed in her eyes. "Somehow I doubt that would be a problem. But no," Ziva rested her hand on his chest and stared up at him, "I want you for your heart. You are the only one who ever decided I was worth fighting for."

Tony groaned and kissed her again, passion flowing between them. "I'll fight for this, for us, every day of the rest of my life Zi, I promise."

She nodded. "As will I."

They took a moment just to be together before Tony sighed. "Gibbs is going to wonder where we are soon."

Ziva slid her fingers between his briefly and stepped away. "Back to pretending that we are only partners."

Tony kissed the back of her hand. "I love you. You'll see that in my eyes even if my words sound different."

"I know." She leaned up to touch her lips to his cheek. "I love you. Promise me you will not forget."

"Never Zi," he whispered. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

A faint smile appeared and then she peeked out the door to check for witnesses. Tony followed her knowing that, given the choice, he wouldn't have it any other way.

**NCIS**

Soon after their clandestine encounter, Tony and Ziva were going through the bunk of the guy in sick bay. They were alone again, but before Tony could even open his mouth to start a conversation about something personal, Gibbs appeared. Disappointment shadowed Ziva's eyes and was gone in an instant. The pair walked close together as they followed their boss through the ship while he talked on the phone to McGee, catching hands a couple times just for the comfort of contact - relishing the freedom, however brief, to be within arm's reach.

After finding the truth and watching Gibbs' rather ingenious plan to catch the guy unfold, Tony and Ziva headed back to the infirmary, smiling. "Seemed like old times."

Tony couldn't resist. "Chevy Chase, Goldie Hawn, 1980."

"I meant you, me, and Gibbs," she clarified, though the movie reference was practically music to her ears. So many little things she had missed.

His gaze seared her soul. "I know what you meant." They rounded the corner and Tony nodded at Gibbs. "Cod's launching in ten Boss."

"Well then, grab your gear."

Tony stared at him dumbly. "My gear?"

"Yeah. Your collar, your ride him home," the older man explained.

Tony's expression shifted to disbelief. "Home?"

"Home DiNozzo," Gibbs confirmed.

"Home," Ziva smiled as Tony took off, running through the ship shouting 'Make a hole!' to anyone who got in his way. It was all she could do not to offer to go help him, but that would be more obvious than necessary.

Later evening found the reunited team in the squadroom - McGee leaning against the table in front of the plasma, Ziva sitting on Gibbs' desk with arms crossed as they listened to Tony, resting back on McGee's desk, telling a story with his hands. Upstairs in the office Gibbs admitted to the director that the team needed Tony, and Vance answered a long ago accusation that Tony's deployment was never intended as a punishment.

Gibbs headed downstairs and Abby came running off the elevator in pyjamas with arms outstretched. "Tony! You're back!"

He hugged her hard. "In the flesh."

Abby's eyebrows rose. "For reals? Like, total reals? Like, pinky promise reals?"

Tony hooked baby fingers with her as Ziva moved to his side. "Reassigned to DC effective immediately." Nothing topped that feeling.

Abby squealed and twirled around. "Whoo!"

Tony looked at Gibbs with a grin. "Director just told me."

Gibbs raised his gaze to Vance and McGee smiled. "I never thought I'd say this Tony, but we kinda missed you around here."

"Kind of?" Abby frowned and punched him in the shoulder before turning back to Tony. "You were very, very missed! I kept every one of your postcards, I have a whole DiNozzo wall in my lab."

He kept her close. "It was a long four months. I gotta say, it's great to be home. Not that I didn't think I'd be coming back," Tony clarified, glancing at Gibbs. Then his gaze drifted to Ziva, who seemed envious that he had his arm wrapped around Abby's waist. He wished he could hold her like that, but they couldn't risk the contact, not with an audience. However, as soon as they were home he planned to start making up for lost time immediately.

Abby was in full news mode now and he forced his attention back to her. "So anyway, Sister Rosita, she bowled a two-sixty last month. And I watched Titanic finally. It sinks at the end, very weird. And I got..."

Gibbs reached out to shake Tony's hand as Abby continued. He tried to listen to everything but slowly tuned her out and just basked in the contentment of being here with his family. Only one thing would make it better and that was the moment he got to hold Ziva again. After four months of separation, they had a lot to catching up to do and the first thing Tony wanted was a hug.

**NCIS**

Tony wasn't the only one excited when Gibbs gave the order to pack his things. Even though his return might not have been for very long, Ziva still felt like she was hearing those words in a dream. And in the dark squadroom later, listening to all Abby's news after Tony confirmed his reassignment to DC, difficult did not even begin to describe the patience it took to stay relaxed and act as if she was welcoming back only a teammate. They left together, Ziva's excuse being that she would cook him something better than Navy food, and contained themselves until arriving home.

Since Ziva had been back two weeks, the house was opened up and in good working order again, smelling like homemade food and her perfume. Tony took a deep breath when he walked in and dropped his bag. Ziva was immediately in front of him, her fingers working the buttons on his shirt, but he stopped her, framing her face with his hands and kissing her gently. "No rush Zi," he whispered, joining their lips again. "Let's just take our time." Tony nuzzled her hair and wrapped his wife in a tight embrace, resting his cheek on her hair. "Gosh I missed this - the way you taste and smell and feel. All I've wanted to do is hold you for the last one hundred and thirty days."

Ziva slid her arms around him. "I have missed your heartbeat lulling me to sleep, being in your arms, your scent on the sheets, that look in your eyes." She dropped her head to his shoulder. "I am so glad you are home."

Tony lifted her chin and searched her eyes, then his thumb moved to gently caress the nearly invisible scar at her hairline. "Were you going to tell me?"

She looked away. "It was no so bad."

His gaze hardened. "Ziva, you were almost blown up! They took you away in an ambulance for crying out loud!"

Her eyes narrowed. "Who told?"

"McGee and Abby." He gave them up easily. "Tim sent me a clip of the ZNN coverage, Abby mentioned it in one of her emails - oh by the way, I thought you'd want to know Ziva was in an explosion, but she's okay." He sighed. "I watched that clip over and over again just to see you alive."

"I am alright," Ziva reassured him.

"So," Tony blew out a breath and let it go for now, "how was your summer?"

A look of pain crossed her face and she suddenly turned away from him. Now that the moment had come, she didn't think she could tell him what had happened. How could she look into her husband's eyes and explain that she had let Issac use her in order to keep their secret safe? That wasn't exactly true either. From the moment he kissed her she'd never had a choice in what was going to happen, but Tony might never understand. She had betrayed him in the worst way and she couldn't think when he kept looking at her with eyes so full of love. All she wanted to do was break down and cry, but the soldier in her wouldn't allow that reaction, not yet at least.

Frowning at the change in her mood, Tony stepped closer and rubbed his hands down her arms. "Hey, what's wrong babe?"

The tenderness in his tone made her feel so much worse. Ziva bowed her head. "It was...a very long summer Tony."

He folded his arms around her and kissed the back of her head. "I know honey. That's the hardest thing I've ever gone through, being away from you like that."

She shook her head. "No, you do not understand. It is not just that."

Slowly Tony turned her to face him, frowning at her seeming inability to look into his eyes. "Zi, what's going on? What is it?"

Ziva covered her face with her hands and let out a breath. "I do not know how to tell you."

His hands, resting flat on her lower back, grew tense. "Do you have to go back?"

Her brow furrowed and for a brief moment she met his eyes. "What?"

He searched her chocolate gaze, seeing many things in her dark eyes that he couldn't decipher yet. "Is Eli making you go back to Mossad?"

She swallowed, almost wishing it could be something like that, instead of the truth. "No."

Tony couldn't figure out what the block was. "Then what is so bad that you can't even look at me?"

Ziva wished for a retreat, any way to get out of sharing with him what had happened, but there was none to be found. Sighing, she made her way to the overstuffed chair beside their couch and perched on the arm, staring resolutely at the weave of her jeans. "Do you remember," she began, "what we were afraid you might have to do with Jeanne, to protect your cover?"

A breadcrumb could've fallen and the room was so still they both would have heard it. Tony's gaze fell heavily on his wife. "Are you saying...?

She twisted her fingers together. "His name is Issac, and six weeks after my return he became my partner. We were friends for years, and lovers once upon a time."

Tony's heart dropped at the description. "How far?" She didn't answer him. "How far did you have to go Ziva?" he asked again. When she looked up at him briefly, her broken expression was his answer. Tony groaned, pain tearing at his insides. "You slept with him?"

Ziva shot to her feet. "I did not sleep with him! He...he..." she couldn't get the words out and all of a sudden she was crying, sobbing out the anguish of those awful days and trying to talk through the waves of emotion. "I did not...I tried Tony...and he...I did not want to stay, I did not want him tell Papa what he suspected. And then...I am so sorry...I am so sorry," she cried. "I did not have a choice."

At some point during her breakdown Tony had approached, and now stood with her cradled in his arms, her face buried in his chest. "Shh," he whispered, brushing back her hair, swallowing his own reaction to her confession. "Shh honey, it's okay, I've got you." Finally the sobs faded away and only the occasional sniff came from his wife. Tony separated them enough that he could look into her eyes. "Did he force you Ziva?"

Tears continued to slip down her cheeks as the truth flared in her expressive eyes. "Yes," she answered quietly, shame rising to her cheeks.

He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. "More than once?"

Ziva put a hand over her mouth and nodded. "Five times." She braced her hands on his chest. "But you have to believe me Tony, I did not want to! I did not mean for any of this to happen, but then he said I had changed, that I was the price for his silence, so he would not tell Eli his suspicions. And I did not want to be kept away from here, from you."

Tony hugged her carefully, dropping his head to her shoulder. This should not have happened, not to her, not to his wife. If only Vance hadn't sent them away he could've protected her, but there was no one, and she'd been alone with a partner who didn't care for her beyond what he could get from her. Eventually he pulled away and leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Come here." He led her to the couch and they both sat, Tony never letting go of her hand. "I'm sorry."

Her eyebrows drew together. "What?"

He laced their fingers together. "I'm sorry for what you went through. No woman should ever have to experience that against their will."

She let go and drew her knees to her chest. "You are talking like an agent. What does my husband think?"

Tony let her keep her distance. "The agent in me has worked enough sexual abuse cases, especially as Agent Afloat, to have the barest understanding of that kind of trauma. The husband side of me wants to kill the guy who did that to you, then wrap you in my arms and never let you go again."

Ziva seemed weary all of a sudden. "I wish you would just hate me and get it over with."

His words were firm. "Not gonna happen." She looked up and he continued. "Zi, you were r-" A swift shake of her head cut off the word and Tony searched for an alternative. "-violated in a way I can't even imagine. That was not your fault."

She rested her head in her arms, everything she said coming out muffled. "I hated every minute of it. At first I thought he might be content with just kissing and...touching." Ziva stumbled over the memories and Tony held his breath. "I gave him what I had to and hoped it would be enough. But I knew in my heart that those things would not work forever." A tremour rippled through her as she continued. "He was so rough Tony, so aggressive. And it hurt," her breath caught and she tensed, "it hurt so much, every time. But he wanted me to enjoy it, he wanted me to participate. I had to pretend...everything. If I was not...good enough, he would have gone to Eli." She peeked one eye out from her elbow. "Are you disgusted yet?"

Tony covered her foot with his hand, the only part of her that seemed safe to touch. "I'm disgusted that a guy would do that to you, that no one has ever seen what a treasure you are. I'm disgusted that anyone would think it is their right to take pleasure from another's pain. I'm disgusted with Vance for separating us, with Jenny for messing our lives up so badly, and with Gibbs for taking so long to get us back. But mostly I'm just sad, because none of that should've happened and I don't want those memories for you."

Ziva looked like she might cry again. "Why can you not just get angry? Why can you not just yell and tell me what an awful person I am? Why can you not tell me what I already know instead of being so understanding?"

He ached to scoop her up and keep her safe in his arms, but that wasn't an option yet. "I think you're beating yourself up enough for the both of us."

"I hate this," she growled. "I hate what he made me do. I hate the control my father still has over my life. I hate that I was apart from you. And I hate the way I betrayed you, and the vows we made. I never thought that would be me."

"Being forced is not a betrayal Ziva," Tony argued. "You weren't willing, but it happened anyways. That doesn't break our vows. If you'd had an affair that would be totally different, if you didn't love me any more that would be so much worse, but it's not the same thing. As long as you can still mean those words in your heart, I have nothing to blame you for."

Ziva didn't know how to handle the way he was acting. "You are supposed to be mad at me. You are supposed to hate me."

That was so not even an option. "Would it make you feel better if I got mad, cursed at how unfair life is and Vance's stupid decision to split us up? If I couldn't handle being near you, if I didn't want to touch or talk to you, would you feel like that was enough punishment?"

She sighed and pushed her hair away from her face. "I do not know how to feel better. But no one has ever loved me this much."

Tony swallowed and picked at a worn spot on the knee of his jeans. "How badly did he hurt you Zi?"

Ziva let her legs lower to the couch, sitting with them crossed and her hands resting in her lap. "The last time was the worst, it was the night I talked to Gibbs and admitted to missing the team, and your name crossed my lips - a first since we parted. The next day I could barely walk."

He jammed the heels of his hands into his eyes, wishing images of her being abused didn't immediately roar to the forefront of his mind. He blew out a hard breath. "This sucks."

"Yes," she agreed, "it does. So now what?"

Tony stared at her. "Now that I've heard the story, I'm a bit shocked that you were practically propositioning me earlier. I mean...I kinda feel like you'd be wanting to swear off all men for awhile, husbands included."

Ziva tilted her head to the side, a shyness evident in her expression. "What I want is to feel loving touch again, to be cherished the way you have always done. I am not...it has been long enough that I am no longer in pain, but I am not certain if my need will outweigh my anxiety about going all the way."

He moved a bit closer to her, itching to touch her that way but still cautious. "I'll be whatever you need honey, if you'll tell me what that is."

She swallowed. "I need my husband."

At her request, made by brown eyes that never stopped spilling all their secrets, Tony slid his hand around the back of her neck and drew her close to kiss her ever so gently. Ziva's hesitation was brief, and in moments she was responding just as fervently as she had when they were alone in the storage room on the Sea Hawk. After just a few quick brushes of lips, she pulled away, uncertainty written on her features. "If you have me tonight, will it be because you miss me, because you feel sorry for me, or because you want to claim me as yours again?"

Tony tried to fight his way through the intoxication of her nearness to answer the question. "If we get that far, it will be because I love you, because we've spent four months without each other and I have missed you every second, because I am desperate to heal some of the damage done by that man, and because I want to remind you what it is like to be loved like that." He molded his mouth to hers, taking his time and doing it right, knowing he'd made an impact when Ziva's breathing hitched. "So if that counts as staking a claim, then that answer is yes too."

No more words were spoken and the couple slowly, tenderly renewed their familiarity with every exploring touch and lingering kiss. Determined not to rush anything, Tony let Ziva lead, tried to get a feel for what it was she sought from him, and reveled in the gift it was to finally be able to hold her again. It went on like that for a timeless eternity, love expressed in the gentlest fashion possible, and Tony felt that he could hold her and touch her like this forever and it would still never be enough. For Ziva's part, she simply soaked in the outpouring of her husband's love, shedding more than one tear at the tenderness evident in his every gesture. This was what she had waited for, dreamed of, and hoped by some miracle to experience again - just she and Tony, together like this.

By the time a few layers of clothing had found homes on the floor, both husband and wife were considering a move to the bedroom, something that took time when their lips barely separated long enough for them to make the short trip across the room. Once in their bedroom Tony reached for the button on Ziva's jeans but paused, not certain if undressing her would cause any issues. She merely shook her head and grazed her fingertips along his jaw, her own breathing and heartbeat erratic from fear and anticipation. Tony ran his hands slowly over flushed tan skin and finally pushed her pants to the floor. He maneuvered her onto their bed and straddled her body as he pulled his shirt over his head and leaned down to kiss her gently.

"I know you didn't have a choice Ziva and I believe that you love me. But before we go any farther I need to erase the memory of every other man from your body." At Ziva's confused look he grinned, feathering his fingers through her hair. Then he proceeded to touch and kiss and lick and mark every inch of her skin as belonging to him and only him. Ziva could no longer think clearly and was trembling all over by the time Tony returned to her lips, kissing her with all the pent up longing of their many days and weeks apart. He hovered over her, doing his best to focus on something besides the eagerness he felt. "Tell me if this is okay honey, I won't if you don't want to do this now."

Ziva closed her eyes to block out any memories of Issac and the way he treated her, then opened them and pulled her husband's body down on top of her. "I trust you," she whispered. "Please love me."

So he did. Tony was a complete gentleman throughout their time together and Ziva wondered if he'd ever made love to her so slowly and tenderly before. She thanked him in whispers over and over for being so gentle, for touching her as if no one else had and they'd never been apart, for not holding back any of his heart, and for expressing his passion for her so carefully. Tony, in turn, couldn't stop thanking her for giving him the gift of herself again, or telling his wife how beautiful she was, how much he loved and missed her, how he'd waited for this day every second over that long summer. It was almost like their first time, but tinged with experience and lessons once again learned to never take any of these moments for granted.

When they lay together in the warm after glow, still reveling in the closeness that came from the physical expression of their love, Ziva pressed her lips to Tony's neck. "Can you forgive me?" Her voice was small and he held her tighter to reassure, even though in his mind there was nothing to forgive.

"Do you love me?"

She laid her hand over his heart. "Yes."

He smiled. "Say it."

Her eyes never left his as the words poured from her lips. "I love you Tony."

He brushed a kiss to the tip of each of her fingers. "You are everything to me Ziva. Because of that, I would forgive you for anything. Even something that was not your fault."

A tear slid down her cheek both at his answer and the qualification. "I hope I never have to ask that of you again."

Tony had rarely been so serious. "You and me both." The thought of her ever going through something like that again made his stomach turn. He let the silence rest for awhile longer while fingers wandered lazily over cooling skin, again committing each other's bodies to memory, then sat up partway and leaned over to press his lips below her belly button. He cleared his throat. "Don't hate me for wondering, because I'm sure that's the last thing you want to think about right now, but...there's no chance, right?"

Ziva shook her head and Tony lay down beside her again, his palm flat on her stomach. She placed her hand over his. "Nothing has changed Tony, you know I cannot get pregnant." How thankful she was now that a child from Issac's punishment would not be a concern.

His fingers found the faint surgical scar that spoke of an irreversible procedure done years before she ever knew there might be more to her life than death and Mossad. "I know." The truth hurt enough, Tony was glad not to have to worry that another man had gotten her pregnant. Especially one who'd forced himself on her time and again.

Ziva caressed her husband's chest, feeling the need to relearn his body, though it was etched already on her mind so she could never forget. Her cheek came to rest over his heartbeat. "Four months is a long time to be apart."

He settled her in a comforting embrace. "Before you ask, I was a good boy at all the port stops."

Ziva lifted her head to look at him, expression serious. "I trust you Tony."

Tony kissed her slowly and cupped her cheek in his hand. "I know you do, that's why I volunteered the information. It wasn't hard to come up with reasons not to have their kind of fun, once they'd seen your picture pinned up in my room and noticed the ring I never took off."

Her eyebrows rose. "You wore it?" They'd never had that luxury while working at NCIS.

A half-grin claimed his mouth. "Every day for four months. I only put it away when Gibbs called from MTAC. And even then I almost forgot."

Ziva's eyes widened at the thought of their boss finding out that way. "And mine?"

Tony traced a finger over her collarbone. "On a leather cord around my neck the whole time. They were too precious to lose." At that thought Tony got up and rummaged through his rucksack, emerging triumphantly with a small drawstring bag and the stack of tied together letters he wasn't sure she'd ever see. He turned around and smirked at his wife, unashamed to be caught checking him out. "Like what you see?"

She smiled coyly. "Oh yes. I have missed that sight." Ziva winked when he wiggled his behind in her direction. "I give it a five."

Tony pumped his fist in the air and grinned. "Vindicated!" He got back into bed and held her left hand, singling out her ring finger. Tony slid first the diamond, then the carefully engraved wedding band over the knuckle and right back where they belonged. He handed Ziva his ring and she pushed it onto his finger, kissing the spot. "I wish we could leave these on forever."

"Only if we want to get caught. And I have no intention of being separated from my partner."

Ziva pressed herself against his body. "I hope we never have to go through that again."

"I'd quit," Tony said immediately, holding her as if someone might burst in and try to take her away. "I would rather find another job than spend months without you again."

The tension radiating off Tony surprised Ziva. She touched his face. "I am not going anywhere."

He gripped her hand, dragging his lips over her knuckles. "Promise?"

Ziva smiled. "I promise. I love you."

Tony sighed. "Always and forever babe. You're my everything."

It was easier for them to drift off than it had been in months, with only the sound of their soft breaths filling the room, with steady heartbeats measuring the space of hours and minutes, and with arms wrapped around each other, determined not to let go. In that position, for the first time in one hundred and thirty days, Tony and Ziva slept peacefully for the entire night.

**NCIS**

Thankfully the next day was a Saturday and Tony woke Ziva up to tell her he was going for a run so she wouldn't have to entertain thoughts of being abandoned when she opened her eyes and didn't find him laying beside her. The run didn't help very much, but an hour with the punching bag at the gym, picturing scenes from Ziva's story and making up a face for her miserable excuse of a partner so he could hit the man again and again, punishing him in some small way for his wife's pain, went a long way towards releasing the anger that had been growing within him since Ziva's first admission of what had happened, and the few times he'd seen fear or pain flash in her gaze while they were together that made him wonder who exactly she was seeing.

When he got home, showered with a towel draped around his neck and gym bag in hand, Ziva was sitting on the couch with a mug of tea, a pile of opened letters beside her, and her laptop on the coffee table in front of her. She smiled brightly and waved him over, tugging him down for a kiss before Tony caught a glimpse of the image on the screen. He grinned at the older lady who was now so familiar to him. "Aunt Nettie, if you aren't a sight for sore eyes." Her brow furrowed and she glanced at Ziva, who shrugged in response and turned to Tony. He sighed. "I keep forgetting English is a work in progress. It just means I missed you." Dropping onto the cushion beside his wife, he let his hand fall to her thigh, unable to be close now and not touch her. "What brings you to our livingroom?"

Nettie chuckled. "I wanted to hear all about your reunion. Ziva was quite concerned about speaking with you, even though I assured her that your love for her was greater than any sins. Not that she was responsible. And if I ever get my hands on that _shmendrik_ who thought he could use her so cruelly and escape any consequences, they will be finding pieces of him from here to Jordan!"

Tony leaned over to Ziva and stage whispered, "Remind me not to get on her bad side."

The older woman was still fuming. "And if my no account brother knows what is good for him, he will stay out of my way until I have calmed down enough not to throw the crystal vase in my entry at his head."

His eyebrows rose. "I wish I could've been there to see the fights you guys had when you were younger."

Nettie waved her hand dismissively. "Asher had a soothing effect on me, he often played peacemaker between his siblings. Since his passing Eli and I have many times been at each other's throats, but we are both too stubborn to back down or compromise, so very little ever improves." She made a face. "The next time he sends his daughter somewhere she could get shot or blown up, I will drag him the shark tank at the zoo and push him in!" The threat was made with a vehemence that had Tony wondering how serious she actually was. After a few moments of silence he decided to try a bit of a re-direct.

"Seeing you reminds me that I owe you a huge thank you Doda, for Ziva's letters." He sighed and slid his arm around the woman looking at him with adoration. "They were one of the only things that kept me sane."

"You are very welcome. But as I said, it was your friend Timothy who did most of the work, I simply saw the letters sent under his instructions." She raised an eyebrow. "You were going to thank him in a tangible way, yes?"

Tony grinned. "NutterButters on me for the whole month," he declared. "Probie won't know what hit him."

If Nettie was confused by anything he said, she didn't let on. "I can see in your eyes that things went better than my niece hoped yesterday. Thank you for making my words truth."

He kissed Ziva's temple, then cheek, not shy about showing affection to her in front of her aunt. The spunky old lady liked to see that her beloved niece was being treated the way she deserved. "Thanks for your confidence in me." Tony sighed. "It's gonna take me awhile to not be angry every time I think of this summer, but as long as I have Ziva here with me I'll eventually get over it."

"If I find him, you can help me stone him," Nettie offered.

Ziva choked on laughter. "Doda, when did HaShem appoint you judge and jury?" The defense was unnecessary and her reproach only made Nettie lift her chin and sit a little straighter.

"When the time comes that I meet my God, what I have said and done is between He and I alone young one. I will feel no guilt for punishing someone who has hurt my family."

Tony couldn't rein in his smile. "Someday Nettie, you and I are really going to have to meet in person."

"I would love that _achyan_, though your secret does complicate matters. I will have to think on that. Perhaps a trip to America should be in my future someday."

Ziva couldn't beg her aunt to come, but the thought of seeing her again gladdened her heart. "You would always have a place with us Doda, yes?" She turned questioning eyes to her husband, who nodded immediately.

"Absolutely. Who knows, maybe someday you'll even decide to stay."

Her expression was thoughtful. "That does sound inviting. It would take a great deal to make me give up my little cottage here, but for you and Ziva and the babies you will one day have, I could be persuaded to stay."

The couple exchanged a fleeting glance, knowing in an instant that now was not the time to tell Ziva's aunt about the procedure she'd had done. Apparently that was something else, perhaps for his own protection, Eli David had neglected to share with his sister. "I suppose that is a conversation for another time," Ziva answered eventually and slowly the conversation drew to a close.

"Ani ohevet etchem, I love you both. Do not be strangers," she scolded gently.

"We won't be Doda, promise," Tony assured her, closing the connection. He turned to Ziva. "Are you okay?"

She touched his cheek, searching his eyes for the answer before she even said the words. "I was about to ask you the same question."

He sighed. "Angry, wanting justice for you, though I don't know I'd take the revenge scenario as far as your aunt. But so glad that we're both home finally, where we belong." Tony cupped her cheek. "And you?"

"I am fine, really," she insisted at his skeptical look. "I am actually better than fine, because your love is healing what was damaged inside of me. I am very grateful for you."

Tony kissed her slowly. "This is going to change everything Zi. Being without you for four months taught me how very much I need you. I don't think I'm going to be able to handle the distance at work very well. Every time I look at you I just want to touch you again to make sure this is real and not a dream."

Her smile was a bit sad. "This is a dream Tony, but we are having the same one. To keep it we must also keep the secret, and so you must be as vigilant at work as if the whole world was watching and waiting for us to slip up. I do not want to go back to being my father's weapon, I cannot be that any more. Please, for me, for us, do not get indulgent now."

He leaned back against the couch. "For fifteen hours every day I have to pretend you're just my partner? That's asking a lot Zi."

Ziva leaned her head on his shoulder. "But there will still be us, here at home, where it is safe. That is the most important thing."

"Yeah," Tony sighed, "you're right. I'm just tired of loving you in whispers and shadows. I want to tell the world that I'm married to the most amazing woman I've ever met."

She laughed. "You flatter me a bit too much I think. And someday, I hope, the need for secrets will be over. Until then we must wait."

Tony held her close. "Okay." He pressed a kiss to her hair. "Stay here with me for awhile?"

Ziva looked up at him and smiled. "Forever?"

He grinned. "Yeah, forever."

She snuggled into his side. "Okay."

"Okay." Tony was prepared to fully enjoy their first whole day home. Maybe they could finally get back to the happily ever after that was their life together. He'd never missed anything so much as just being here with her. Now everything was perfect.

_A/N: I'm not sure when the next chapter is going to go up, maybe by the end of next week. I've got some stuff to work on._

_Replies:_

_KEL (MIT1) - Hi! It has been a long time, but I'm glad to see you here. I'm glad you liked the story but yeah, it sucks and it's sad and hard and I agree, Issac should be gone. I'm going to say he doesn't live through his next assignment, but I'll let you guys decide the method of his demise. I'm glad you liked the letters, T really needed those. haha...if only it could get to kissing on the show. I'll take another hug if I can't get a kiss, the first one was fabulous :) Thanks for reviewing!_

_Sarah (MIT1) - you're welcome. lol, I'm glad you liked that line, Aunt Nettie can be very fiesty. She'll show up again, she's too much fun to forget about her. She is really on T&Z's side, for whatever they need. I only wish T could've gotten his letters to Z too, but it's never that easy. You're not the only one. I'm not sure I saw it coming either. And I didn't create Issac, he just showed up. It's like I turned around and he was there, being a jerk. I'm glad you chose the word blackmail for his actions because that's what I was trying to convey. As far as I can see, Z didn't have a choice and Issac knew that and used it to his advantage. Honestly, I tried to get around that. But I looked at how long she was in Israel, the type of guy Issac is, and that fact that they'd been together before, and it just didn't seem realistic that he'd be content with the surface level stuff. Poor Z indeed. I think you're right. Getting T's forgiveness won't be half as hard as getting her to forgive herself. She definitely feels like it's her fault. I don't know that Issac is Michael's replacement, but I changed Michael's context and Z still had to have a partner and like I said, Issac just showed up. I'm not happy about what happened to Z either. haha...you're not the only one that wants to see Issac punished. He doesn't get mentioned past Ch 2, but I'm going to say he doesn't live through his next assignment, and I'll let you guys decide the method of his demise. I think you'll like how it gets dealt with in Ch 2. Nope, I don't mind at all if you add a few things. One of the perks of reviewing without an account is that there's no limit to how many times you can weigh in on a chapter. Yes, a strong response that I wasn't really expecting, and it's become controversial in a way I never saw coming. I really like your analysis of Eli David, you've put more thought into him than I ever did. I suppose he probably is a combination of both, but it takes something like almost losing her for him to remember how much he loves her. The manipulation thing is the worst right now, because as long as she's Mossad, Eli holds all the cards. From the flashbacks it does seem as if they had a good relationship when she was little, probably before he put her in training. That's all I needed, was for this scenario to be possible, so thank you for keeping an open mind. I appreciate your confidence and your comments. Thank you Sarah :)_

_Grace (MIT1) - haha...in the case of this chapter it was more evil, nasty plot gremlins who got wet and were fed after midnight. They're kind of scary. Thank you tho, for thinking that. Agony, I guess that's a good word for the overall tone. Thank you for the review :)_

_Guest (MIT1) - PS. Are you sure you don't want to leave me a name I can respond to? But if you're cool with 'guest', so am I :) Yes, it was. And it hurts, and it sucks, but it's there and now the fallout has to be dealt with. Well, I've changed the context in which Michael appears, so it wouldn't've with him. lol, thanks for saying I sort of stayed in canon. All I needed was for it to be a scenario that could have happened. But Issac and what he did wrote itself into the story without me really having a say in the matter. At least it gets wrapped up in Ch 2 and then it's over. You're right about that. I'm on Aliyah right now and it's one big gigantic mess and I'm neck deep in angst and I just want to get it over with. It's going to be one long chapter, so I hope it turns out okay, but it's a bit like walking on broken glass. Thanks for your confidence, I really appreciate that. Thank you. lol...and Aunt Nettie. Fabulous lady. She'll be back. Thanks for the review! :)_

_Julia (MIT1) - Hi! Thank you, that's really nice to hear. Oh good, I love to know that people have been along for this whole journey. I'm glad you like the idea, it's been my baby since last fall. haha...sorry about the delay in the first chapter, time got away from me. Hopefully Ch 2 will be posted early Saturday morning my time. Depending on where you are, I'm not sure how many hours different that is. But I'm in Ontario, if that helps. I'm glad to hear you liked the chapter. I have to disagree about Z. Issac used sex as a weapon, he was essentially blackmailing her. I don't know what her other choices were that would not cause suspicion. I've the impression from the show that sleeping with your partner in Mossad is a very common occurrance, so I don't know how she'd explain to Issac (someone she'd been with before) why all of a sudden that couldn't happen. Anyhow, that's just me and I realize the general population may not agree with me. We're all allowed to have opinions :) Hopefully you like the way this gets wrapped up in Ch 2, thanks so much for the review! :)_


	3. Compilation 6x3, 6x4, 6x5, 6x6

_A/N: Sorry for the wait guys. Real life caught up to me this week and there hasn't been much free time for editing or adding to chapters. On the plus side I'm mostly done with S6, only one chapter to go, so the next couple postings should be back to every other day. Thanks for the response to Ch 2, I'm glad you liked it. I hope you enjoy the first of several compilation chapters for Moments In Time Part 3 :) ~Aliyah_

**6x3 Captiol Offense**

The morning Ziva brought Abby a cupcake for letting her say the night spiraled into a crime scene down by the river. While he talked to Ducky, Gibbs sent Ziva up the hill to help Tony get their things out of the truck, leaving the couple alone for a few precious minutes. As soon as he determined there was no one to see, Tony leaned over and kissed her. Ziva smiled and kissed him back, laughing at the pout in his expression.

"What?"

"I've only been home a week and you abandoned me to have a slumber party with Abby?" Tony asked incredulously. "I'm starting to think I've fallen off your favourites list.

She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Abby was demanding a girl's night and was hoping I could cook dinner. Unless you wanted to have her over to our house, an excuse about my building being fumigated is the best I could do."

He sighed dramatically. "Fine, I won't take it personally. But just so you know, the bed was awfully lonely without you."

Ziva leaned into him. "And Abby's couch, as comfortable as it is, was no substitute for sleeping in your arms."

Tony tipped her chin up, molding his mouth to hers again. "So, how was girl's night?"

"It was fun," Ziva admitted. "Abby made a New Orleans dish, I made an Israeli dish, and we stayed up late watching romantic comedies and eating brownies with ice cream." She smiled. "I have missed spending time with her outside of work."

He settled his hands at her hips. "I guess we have kind of cutting ourselves off from the rest of the team with this whole being married thing. We'll have to think what to do about that."

Ziva chewed on her lip in contemplation. "Maybe the next time there are no tenants in my apartment I could throw a dinner party." Her hands slid up his chest. "And this time everyone would be invited."

Tony put his hands over hers. "We'd have to take some pictures and stuff back to your place so it actually looks like you live there," he pointed out.

Ziva shrugged one shoulder. "The last time I had people over I was only months out of Mossad and the apartment was rather bare. It will be much the same as they remember it. Subletting it furnished was a good idea."

"Makes it easier when we've got people coming and going every six months or less. The arrangement has worked out well so far. I like the dinner party idea." He kissed her fingers. "I'll try to sell Abby on some team nights out too, the others are less likely to say no to her suggestion."

Gibbs annoyed voice growled their names, grumbling about a team that couldn't even follow simple instructions, and Tony and Ziva quickly got back to business. Life on the MCRT never came with dull moments.

**6x4 Heartland**

The successful processing of the crime scene invariably led them back to NCIS where they began piecing the story together. McGee commented on no one hearing anything at the club. "They like their music real loud."

Tony leaned back against his desk and exchanged a fleeting glance with Ziva. "Discourages talking. Encourages drinking and other mouth related activities." Not that they couldn't do the same thing at home, but occasionally Tony and Ziva liked to live dangerously and go out to a club for some extremely close dancing and the chance to take advantage of a dark corner booth at the back of a dimly lit room for some good old fashioned making out.

After an enlightening trip to the lab in which Tony schooled them on exactly why their injured Marine having the class ring from Stillwater high school was significant, Ziva and McGee slipped into the elevator with Gibbs, smiling and waving smugly at Tony who was left behind to make phone calls. The two hour drive was spent mostly in silence considering the driver preferred to listen to the radio rather than strike up a conversation with his passengers.

When they arrived, Gibbs and McGee took the lead on talking to the aunt, leaving Ziva on the sidewalk holding her cellphone in the air. She couldn't get a signal and chewed on the inside of her lip, knowing Tony would worry if he couldn't get ahold of her. Then Jackson Gibbs made and appearance and she liked him right away, although it was sad to think that he and his son hadn't spoken in seventeen years. It made Ziva think about her family, and she wondered if one day, when she was free of Mossad and had her own life in America, she and Eli would be like that, never speaking because of a lifetime of hurts and misunderstandings.

The day passed quickly enough, but Ziva was grateful to retire to her motel room, where she could use the phone to call her husband. He answered on the first ring, making her smile. "I thought we were done spending nights apart and here we are only two weeks since I got home, separated again."

"It is not willingly," she pointed out. "I am still getting used to having you there when I wake up."

He sighed. "I never got used to you not being there when I woke up. I missed you every morning for four months."

Ziva sighed. "I know. I missed you too. But this time it will only be for one night. And I do not like it any better than you do."

"So what's Gibbs' dad like?" Tony asked, just to keep her talking. He didn't want to argue over something neither of them could do anything about.

Ziva chuckled. "Charming, intriguing, a good picture of what Gibbs will look like in thirty years. But they do not see eye to eye and many years have been lost because no one sat down to talk about what the problem was." She sighed. "I am afraid someday that will be us and our fathers Tony, we are running out of family to take for granted."

He rubbed his face. "It's too late to be thinking about such deep subjects," Tony tried to deflect.

She frowned. "I am serious Tony. How long since you spoke to your father?"

"That's his choice," Tony groused. "Senior really isn't my favourite topic Ziva, and I don't want to fight with you." He swallowed. "Are you thinking of giving Eli another chance?" He hoped not. Everything he knew about Eli David rubbed him the wrong way.

"I do not know," Ziva admitted, "but Aunt Nettie is getting older and when she is gone Eli and I will be all that is left. I do not want to lose all of my family." She shook her head and changed the subject. "What are you doing right now?"

Tony glanced around guiltily. "Sitting in the livingroom eating a microwave dinner and watching _Bad Boys_."

Ziva laughed. "Is that what you do when I am not around Tony?"

"Well...sometimes I read," he protested.

She bit her lip. "Yes, National Geographic."

"Great photography," Tony commented. "So, what are you wearing?"

Ziva surveyed her attire. "Nothing interesting I am afraid. Just a pair of old pyjama pants and...your OSU shirt."

"Nice choice," he grinned. "I would've noticed that missing when I went to bed."

"It is comfortable!" she defended. "And it smells like you. At least I will not feel totally alone."

Tony glanced at a professional picture of Ziva on the side table. "I'm going to miss you tonight."

She sighed. "So will I. But it will not be for long. I love you."

"I love you too. Sweet dreams Zi."

"Laila tov," Ziva whispered.

"Buona notte." He hung up and slumped back against the cushions. The place never really felt like home unless she was there.

**NCIS**

The team was reunited the next day with Ziva and Tony glad to see each other but unable to show it. The investigation continued and all three agents and one forensic scientist were fascinated but a little uncomfortable watching the interaction between Gibbs and Jackson. There was clearly a lot more to his story than they knew and seeing Gibbs' comfort yet unease in his hometown was an interesting paradox that led to many questions that would likely remain unanswered if they ever got up the nerve to ask.

As dark fell and they got everything they needed from Abby's DNA analysis, warrants were served and arrests made and the life of one family irrevocably changed because of pride, greed, and selfishness. It was a job well done but a rather unsatisfactory end for the case, save the best friends and now brother and sister who would now have the chance to be reunited.

Leaving Gibbs with his dad, the four teammates traveled the short distance to the motel where the guys headed for one room and the girls for another. Before Tony could even unzip his bag, there was a knock at the door and since McGee claimed the bathroom first, he walked over to answer it. Abby stood outside, a pleading look on her face and bag in hand. "You know I love Ziva and we're good friends and all, but I've been missing my geek. Timmy and I haven't hung out in forever and this might be our only chance. Switch rooms with me Tony, please?" she begged. "I'm sure you and Ziva can handle one night without killing each other."

Elated but having to pretend otherwise, Tony sighed. "She sleeps with a gun Abs, you're asking for a lot."

Her shoulders sagged. "I know, but I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Keeping up the show of her request being inconvenient when in reality he couldn't believe his luck, Tony rubbed the back of his neck. "Alright, fine, but you better bring me two cupcakes for this."

Abby squealed and threw her arms around his neck. "I'll bring you a whole box! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She pushed past him through the door and got settled while Tony grabbed his bag and left slowly.

As soon as he was out of sight, his steps quickened. He tapped softly on the door to Ziva's room and slipped inside, taking her in his arms. "McGee's in for quite the surprise when he gets out of the bathroom," Tony chuckled.

Ziva nuzzled her face into his neck and reached behind him to turn the lock. "I did not expect to get so lucky." She held him tighter. "I missed this so many times during the summer."

Tony buried his face in her hair and breathed in the scent. "Being back still feels like a dream. I keep expecting to open my eyes and find myself on that ship."

A sly smile crawled across her lips. "I can show you that this is real ahava." She tugged him towards the bed and Tony stumbled, sending them both falling back onto the blue comforter. Ziva laughed and he claimed her mouth, in no hurry to rush their time together. "You're gonna have to keep quiet," he murmured against her skin, "the techno twins are only two rooms away and they're both too nosy for their own good."

Ziva's fingers undid the knot on his tie and pulled it off, skimming across his neck and making him shiver. "I can be quiet if you can," she whispered, nipping his ear. Tony grinned and kissed his wife, quite happy to take up the challenge. After four months apart he knew better than to take any of these moments for granted.

**NCIS**

Ziva chuckled in the morning when they said goodbye to Jackson and Tony only got to ask one question. McGee and Abby were disappointed to find her in the front seat when they both tried to call shotgun, but both were smart enough not to try and fight her for it. The arrangement worked out well for Tony and Ziva when Gibbs gave him the keys and left them to find their own way home while he took his old car from his dad's shed.

It was nice to be in the front together, though they were limited to exchanging glances and smiles. It wouldn't do for the spies in the back to catch them holding hands and get the wrong idea - which was actually the right idea, not that either of them planned to say that out loud. All in all everything turned out just fine and Tony, was extremely glad that life finally seemed to be on an even keel. After their miserable summer, this was exactly what they needed.

**NCIS**

Saturday morning Tony returned from an early morning errand and entered the bedroom to find his wife still asleep under the covers, one arm thrown across her eyes to block out the light from the partly opened curtains. Unable to stop the smile that came every time he looked at her, Tony knelt by the bed and took her hand in his. "Ziva."

"Mmm," she moaned at the interruption, apparently having no intentions of actually waking up.

He chuckled and his fingers danced over her collarbone, coaxing her back to the waking world. "Zi. Come on, it's time to get up."

She made a face and swatted at him, but in doing so removed her arm from her eyes and exposed them to the bright sunlight just beyond the window. Squinting, Ziva peered at him from one partially opened eye. "Saturday," she complained petulantly, able to interject an awful lot into one word.

Tony leaned forward and kissed the expression off her face, loving how she immediately softened, her lips melting into his lazily. Pulling away took more willpower than he'd expected, and he pushed back an errant curl on her forehead. "I know babe, and any other weekend I'd be happy just to stay in bed with you. But it's been exactly two months since August fourteenth and today we're going to celebrate our anniversary."

The joyful smile lit both her face and eyes and she tugged him back for another kiss, her hand lightly caressing his freshly shaved cheek. "I thought we were not going to bother with it this year."

His eyebrows rose. "Just because I was seven thousand miles away from you on the actual date of our wedding does not mean I'm going to callously pass up this wonderful opportunity to spoil you." Tony shook his head. "How dare you try to take away all my fun Ms. David? I won't have it."

Her chocolate gaze filled with adoration. "I love you."

Tony offered his hands and helped her out of bed. "I love you too. Now go get dressed in something comfortable that can handle getting dirty. You and I have a reservation in an hour and a half."

Ziva's brow furrowed. "Reservation? At a restaurant?"

He shook his head slowly. "Do I look like I'm going to tell you anything? There's a reason they call them surprises. Now scoot!"

She rolled her eyes. "You sound like somebody's grandmother." But even with the protesting it didn't take her long to find an old pair of jeans and a soft green plaid flannel shirt that layered nicely over the black t-shirt she pulled on. Scooping her unruly curls into a loose ponytail, she held out her arms for inspection. "Will I do?"

Tony slid his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "You look amazing." His lips found hers and were in no hurry to rush the moment.

Smiling, Ziva breathed in his scent and laid her head on his shoulder. "Are you going to feed me before we go?"

He led her out to the kitchen table. "Oatmeal and toast, but don't take your time. There's a bit of a drive ahead of us."

Curiosity coloured her expression, but she knew better than to try to worm the answer out of him. Once Tony DiNozzo decided something was going to be a surprise, he went to great lengths to see that it worked out accordingly. Ziva didn't waste time over breakfast and less than half an hour after he bribed her out of bed, the couple were on the I-95 headed north towards Maryland. When they got close to their destination, Tony made Ziva close her eyes and promised she would like what she saw when they opened.

A few minutes later he pulled into a long gravel drive and parked where directed by the signs. Turning off the car, Tony looked at his wife. "Okay, now."

Ziva opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. "Oh Tony." There were white fenced off paddocks, beautiful barns, and everywhere she looked happy people working with horses.

He grinned. "Remember last year, the case with Agent Krieger? You told me about your uncle raising horses, how you used to ride all the time when you were little. I promised I'd take you someday, so here we are." Tony checked his watch. "And we better hurry, we've got a trail ride starting in twenty minutes."

Running around the car, he opened the door for her and offered his hand. Ziva took it with a grin on her face and something in her eyes he'd never seen before, like he was getting a glimpse of the little girl inside before she was made to grow up much too fast. They checked in with the trail guide and signed the release form, then took the offered helmets and followed the other couple in their group to go meet their horses.

The instructor, Kara, treated them all as if they'd never been around horses before, but considering his less than favourable past experience, Tony was perfectly happy for a refresher course. "Don't make any sudden movements, do everything gentle and slow, and don't walk too close behind your horse unless you want to get kicked." Although the horses were already tacked up, Kara took the time to show them how to do it themselves, in case they ever came back. "And be sure to lavish lots of love and praise on your horses, remember, they're doing you a favour by taking you out today."

After the introduction, each person in the group was led to their assigned horse. Ziva's was a lovely mare named Starlight, and Tony's mouth fell open when he was introduced to his gelding, Leroy. "Oh you've got to be kidding me," he murmured, glancing at his wife who was trying and failing to hide her laughter. He eyed the horse warily. "Nice Leroy, good boy." Following Kara's instructions, he mounted and sat gingerly in the Western style saddle. "Just don't dump me on the trail and we'll call it even, okay?"

True to her promise, Ziva drew up beside him on her horse and smiled. "Do not worry Tony, I will save you."

"Will you still save me if Gibbs ever finds out about this?" He shook his head. "Never mind." After one tentative pat on his horse's neck, Tony took a good look at Ziva, sitting straight and proud on her mare's back, every inch the horsewoman, and grinned. "Well Ms. David, would you care to take a ride with me today?"

She chuckled and nudged Starlight into a walk. "Mr. DiNozzo, what a wonderful idea. I would love to."

The group moved out, one after another with the other couple first and Tony last. The ride lasted for an hour, during which they wandered at a slow pace on carefully groomed trails through the woods, admiring the gorgeous fall colours and hearing the leaves crunch beneath their horses' hooves. Although it took him awhile to relax, Tony eventually got the hang of riding at the leisurely walking gait and began to pay attention to his surroundings, namely his wife ahead of him. Ziva clearly knew what she was doing, and despite the fact that the horses were familiar with the trails, she still guided Starlight with confidence and authority. Several times he caught her leaning over to whisper to the mare, and stroking her neck and shoulder as the muscles rippled beneath her smooth coat with every step.

Finally they returned to the center, dismounted, thanked their horses for a lovely ride, and were released to enjoy the rest of their Saturday. Once outside the barn, Ziva threw her arms around Tony. "Thank you," she whispered, kissing him gently, "thank you for giving that memory back to me."

Tony threw on a half-grin and held her close. "Keep thanking me like that lady, and I'll bring you back here every weekend."

One of Ziva's eyebrows arched. "Do not make any promises you cannot keep Tony. Being around horses is something I can never get enough of."

His expression grew serious. "If it makes you that happy Zi, we'll come back any time. That promise I will keep." Her eyes shone and he slung his arm around her, slipping his hand into her back pocket. "Come on, let's go pick up lunch somewhere and have a picnic in the park."

Ziva had no reason to argue with his plan and gladly went along, still riding off the high of her unexpected surprise. Lunch turned out to be pita wraps, hers vegetable and his BLT, eaten while they sat under a large maple tree in the park Ziva often ran through as part of her morning route. Crumpling up the red and white checkered paper her food had come in, she leaned back against the tree. "What a beautiful day."

Tony swallowed his last mouthful and intertwined their fingers. "Sunny. Nice temperature. Peaceful." He grinned at her. "Great company."

She studied him carefully. "How is it that you can still look at me as if we are on our first date, instead of celebrating two years of marriage?"

He scooted closer and caught her other hand, sitting so they were knee to knee. "Every day with you is like the first Zi. I'm in love, I'm happier than I've ever been before, I'm content with my life in a way I never thought possible. I wake up each morning knowing that, no matter what life throws at us, we're going to be together. So if I happen to look at you like a teenage boy with his first crush, try to take it as a compliment."

Ziva blinked rapidly to stall the tears that always started when Tony got all profound and poetic. Instead she leaned forward, closing the space between them, their lips fitting together like pieces of a puzzle. His hand slid into her now-loose hair, his head tilted to deepen the kiss, and all she could think about was being wrapped in a cocoon of love, cherished in a way she hadn't known was possible before she met him. Reluctantly they parted and Tony rested his forehead on hers.

"If you're ready to go home, that's where your present is."

She smiled and kissed him again, never tiring of the small intimacies they got to share. "What a coincidence, your present is also at home. I think it is time."

The drive back was peaceful, and when they finally made it into their house, Tony and Ziva both raced for the secret places where gifts had been stashed. They reconvened on the livingroom couch, each holding a small package. Tony handed his wife a ring sized box. "You first."

Eagerly she peeled off the shiny white paper and opened the blue velvet box. Inside was a gorgeous emerald ring set in rose gold. The band was designed with two loops of gold at the top weaving in and out of each other, and the brilliant green gem nestled in the middle. "Oh Tony," Ziva stared at the ring, then back at her husband, "it is so beautiful." Her brow furrowed. "But why a ring?"

He pulled the little piece of jewellery from its snug velvet bed and took her right hand, sliding it over the knuckle of her ring finger. "Because I'm tired of being in the shadows Ziva, I'm tired of looking at you and not having anything to claim you as mine." Tony held up his hand to stall whatever she was about to say. "I got it for your right hand so it wouldn't look suspicious, and with a low setting so you could wear it at work. It's green for your favourite colour and my eyes." He shrugged a bit self-consciously as if she might make fun of his choice. "After losing you for a whole summer I really, really need something to hold onto when we're at the office. I hope you don't mind."

"Mind?" she repeated, touching her new ring lightly before crawling into his lap. "Why would I mind silly man? I am honoured that you put so much thought into a gift. Twice in one day you have amazed me ahava, thank you seems too shallow for what you have done."

Tony cupped her face in his hands, bringing their lips together. "You're welcome." He held up his present. "My turn?" Ziva nodded, not seeing any reason to move from her current position. He tore off the paper and opened a box longer and flatter than hers. Inside was a thin but sturdy gold chain with an extra flat link to the right of the clasp. Tony removed the necklace from the box and took a closer look, a slow grin sliding across his lips. "Hey, you had it engraved."

She smiled. "It is micro etched, so that only someone with your incredible vision can see it."

He squinted a bit and chuckled. "ILY. Is that so I don't forget?"

Ziva slid her arms over his shoulders, her fingers playing with the short hairs on the back of his neck. "Mmhmm. It is also in Hebrew characters on the other side." He flipped the link to look and she stared into his eyes. "We were both thinking the same thing. I too want to be able to look at you and see something that marks you as mine, even if we are the only ones who know the meaning behind them."

Tony captured her lips, drawing out the kiss until they were both short on air. "We're going to have to come up with good stories for the new accessories, but I can't think of anything I would've wanted more for our anniversary. Thank you honey, it's a great gift."

She took the chain from him and put it around his neck, clasping it securely. It was just long enough to fit under the collar of his shirt, and fine enough that it wouldn't really be noticeable except to someone who already knew it was there. After sharing a few more increasingly heated kisses, Tony and Ziva moved their celebration to the bedroom, expressing their love for each other in a way they never tired of, so thankful that they had gotten the chance for this anniversary. They had come so close to losing it all, but now were back together and stronger than ever. And every new day was just another opportunity for them so see what forever looked like. So far, nothing had ever looked better.

**6x5 Nine Lives**

After their earlier conversation in which Tony expressed a little too much interest in her upcoming trip, the partners met in the empty woman's bathroom. Ziva was facing the mirror and Tony slid his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Tell me again why you're going back to Israel when you were just there a month ago?"

Ziva leaned back, putting her hands over his. "Aunt Nettie. Now that I am back in America she is afraid she will never see me again." She turned to face him. "I need to spend time with her while I can Tony, she is not getting any younger."

He sighed. "I hate to think of you not being there when I wake up."

She traced his face. "It is not forever." Her eyes sought his. "Doda wanted you to come. She would love to meet you in person, but we could think of no way that would not raise any suspicions - both here and in Israel."

Tony smiled. "I hope I get the chance to meet her. I already like her and she seems to think I'm family, which is nice." He brushed his lips over hers. "I think I owe her flowers to say thank you again for making sure I got your letters. They're part of the reason I survived as long as I did out there." Tony stroked her cheek. "Did I tell you I read the last one only two days before you and Gibbs showed up?"

She shook her head. "I am glad they helped."

Tony sighed. "We better not spend too much time in here. People might start to talk."

Ziva smile was full of mischief as she played with his tie. "And what might they talk about Agent DiNozzo?"

He shrugged. "Oh, I'm sure they think we're up to no good, probably picturing some hot make out scenes, among other things."

She chuckled. "There have been those."

Tony's eyes widened. "Yes, but we're not going to start confirming rumours now." He kissed her quickly. "I love you. And I'm warning you ahead of time, I'm going to be annoying today."

One eyebrow lifted. "Only today?"

He made a face and tickled her, stealing her laughter with a last joining of their lips before escaping into the hall. Ziva stayed where she was for a little longer, one finger tracing her mouth as she thought about her husband. These were the best moments of her workday. Tony was her joy.

**NCIS**

Later Tony was snooping around Ziva's desk later, more for McGee's sake than for his own curiosity, when he came across a picture of a shirtless guy on a boat. He frowned, wondering why she would have something like that. He waited until they were alone and then wandered over to her side of the bullpen, waving the picture casually. "And who is this?"

Ziva frowned at his tone and took the photo. "Michael. We grew up together. He was one of Ari's closest friends. This was taken on the last vacation we were all on together, just before Ari and I came here." She smiled slightly. "It is a good memory." She looked up. "My brother was not the man you met Tony, I will remember him as he was on this trip - the big brother who loved me."

Her words made Tony feel a bit guilty about how he'd started the conversation. He took a seat on the edge of her desk. "Why isn't this picture of the three of you?"

She seemed surprised at his understanding. "I have one, in an album at home. This one I found a few days ago when I was cleaning out my desk. I am not sure how it got here, to be honest. It has probably been stuck in the back of a drawer since I started here."

Tony chuckled. "That's why I do the spring cleaning thing with my desk. Fascinating stuff ends up in there."

Ziva leaned her chin on her hand. "Were you jealous Tony?"

His mouth fell open. "Well, I-" Tony made a face and rubbed the back of his neck. "Maybe a little." He shrugged. "I get a little insecure when I find a picture of a half-naked guy on my wife's desk. He, uh, looks like he works out."

Her laughter was almost insulting. "I think of Michael as an older brother yakiri. He is not competition."

Tony sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Sorry."

She leaned over and slipped the photo in her bag. "You are forgiven...this time. Do not worry Tony, you are my first choice."

He finally smiled and walked back to his desk, blowing her a kiss as he sat down. "Noted. And thanks." Then McGee came back from Abby's lab and work re-commenced. It never ceased to surprise the couple that they learned about each other when they were least expecting it.

**NCIS**

The following night Tony and Ziva managed to be the last ones left in the bullpen once the case was closed and the others headed home. Eventually Tony looked up from his report. "Picked a heck of a time to leave."

She checked her ticket. "I will make it up to you."

He leaned back in his chair. "Is that so? How exactly Ms. David? I want details."

Ziva walked over to sit on his desk. "You are going to miss me."

Tony rubbed his thumb across the knee of her cargo pants. "Last time you got on a plane to Israel I wasn't sure if I was going to get you back."

She placed her palm on his cheek. "You will get me back Tony. It is only for a week."

He laced their fingers together and swallowed. "Haven't gone a week without you since we came home. The bed, the house - everything's going to be lonely because you're not there."

Ziva tried to smile. "I will call and text, I promise."

Tony considered that. "Every night?"

She chuckled. "Every morning. It is seven hours ahead there, if I called at night it would only be afternoon for you."

He'd forgotten about the time difference. "Every morning then, as soon as you wake up. I love you."

Ziva subtly looked around for witnesses, then leaned in to kiss him slowly. "I love you too."

She got up to leave. "Nisiya Tova," Tony called after her. _Have a good trip._

Ziva winked and blew him a kiss. "Lehitraot." _See you later._

He watched her walk to the elevator and get in, waving before the door slid closed. As soon as she was out of sight, Tony realized he'd lost his motivation to hurry through his work and go, because the house wasn't home without his wife there anyway. Maybe tonight was a good time to catch up on paperwork. If he buried himself in enough of it, hopefully he'd be too busy to notice she was gone. Yeah, right, Tony scoffed, opening the first folder. Who was he kidding? He was going to miss her every minute. It was the price he paid for falling in love, but he wouldn't trade that for anything. He'd never been so happy they said 'I do.'

**6x6 Murder 2.0**

It was just after six pm seven days later when Tony began anxiously scanning the crowd of deplaned passengers for the one face he'd been seeing in his dreams all week. Finally he spotted her and jumped up on one of the chairs, waving the flowers in his hand and yelling, "Ziva! Hey Zi, over here!"

A smile claimed her lips and her eyes lit up, though perhaps there was a tinge of embarrassment at his display, which had gotten the attention of more than just a few people. But still Ziva pushed through the human traffic jam and threw herself into her husband's arms. Tony hugged her tightly, incredibly relieved to have her back. He let go only the claim her lips for a long, eager kiss.

"I missed you so much," he murmured against her skin, taking over her mouth again, unable to get enough.

Ziva indulged in the caress with just as much enthusiasm, having felt the lack of his presence acutely during her time away. "I am glad to be home," she admitted as Tony slid his arm around her waist and began steering her towards the baggage claim area. "Even if I will miss Aunt Nettie's cooking."

"Well, I certainly can't top your aunt's prowess in the kitchen, but I can order a mean pizza."

Her laughter was a delight. "I will take you up on that, airplane food leaves much to be desired."

Tony finally remembered the bouquet in his other hand and presented it to his wife with a flourish. "These are for you beautiful. Welcome home."

Ziva took the wrapped bouquet, yellow roses with red tips, and sniffed them delicately. "They are lovely ahava, thank you."

He grinned. "According to my research, they symbolize falling in love." Tony tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Which works really well, since I fall more in love with you every time I see you Ziva David. Especially after a week without you."

She leaned up and kissed him slowly. "If only the team could see us now, your reputation would be ruined."

Tony chuckled. "I could care less about my reputation Zi. I'm married to the most amazing, beautiful woman I've ever met. To heck with the reputation. It means nothing compared with you." Just for that Ziva hugged him again, and he soaked in the joy of having her in his arms again. "So," he began once they continued on their way, "I guess it's good news that Nettie didn't get charged with murder in your absence. Or," Tony raised an eyebrow, "is it that she just didn't get caught?"

A shadow crossed Ziva's face, but she supposed it was better to get that news over with sooner than later. "She did not have the chance, actually. Apparently Issac was sent on a mission the week after I left Mossad. He...did not return."

Tony tried to decipher what her expression and tone meant and went with the patented therapist question. "How do you feel about that?"

She shrugged. "I am relieved. And guilty for being relieved that a man I was once friends with is now dead. But I am also glad that I do not have to face him again. It is a confusing thing, to be hurt by someone I used to trust and care for." Ziva trailed her fingers over his cheek. "Now it is over."

He brushed his lips across her fingertips. "For your sake, I'm glad. Now, onto happier tidings, how is my favourite aunt?"

Ziva's mood turned on a dime and she smiled. "I wish you could have come. Aunt Nettie wants you to see Haifa, preferably with me."

Tony pressed his fingers into her lower back as they stood waiting for her bags to appear on the carousel. "You're the only one I'd want to see it with." A smug look found his face. "So you two were talking about me, huh?"

Her elbow dug into his ribs. "Do not get cocky. We did have other things on our minds."

His eyebrows rose hopefully. "But I was one of the main ones, right?"

Ziva leaned into him. "Only every night when I had to sleep alone and every morning when I woke up without a good morning kiss and every time I turned to tell you something only to realize you were not there. You are never far from my mind and my heart yakiri, always."

Tony moved behind his wife and slid his arms around her waist, burying his face in her hair. "The first morning I thought maybe this was all a dream and I hadn't actually gotten you back. Then the phone rang and for a few minutes everything was okay again. I must've driven McGee nuts this week with my goofing off and puttering around, but without my partner to keep me in line, I'm pretty much hopeless."

She turned to kiss him, her lips gently coaxing his apart. "It is nice to be needed." Spotting her suitcase, Ziva moved to grab it but Tony wouldn't let go. She looked back at him with a frown, but the insecurity in his eyes stopped her words from coming.

"Don't leave me again, please Zi? There's just...I mean, nothing's right without you. Please?"

Ziva stepped into his arms and hugged him hard. "Why would I want to leave," she whispered, "when everything important in my world is right here?"

For that he captured her lips in a kiss deep and long enough to elicit a few wolf whistles from nearby observers. Ziva blushed and pulled away, noting Tony's smirk at the reaction. But it was the love shining in his expression and the empowerment from her declaration that she would remember. It was so good to be home. Here with Tony was exactly where she belonged.

_Replies:_

_LuvZT - Well, I thought this chapter would be a little better, with the reunion and all, but yeah, relating the story kind of sucked. I know, Tony has grown up so much and he handled that really maturely, I was proud of him. Umm, it's never really been said one way or another. I did mention it in 5x3 Family, because I thought there had to be a reason Z didn't have a quick answer to G's question. But that is something I added. lol, okay. I just like to have names for people, thanks :) haha...Aunt Nettie, we're definitely going to be keeping her around. I think everyone should have someone like her in their lives. Thanks for reviewing :)_

_Sarah - you're welcome. I know next to nothing about Mossad, I never even tried to do the research. I guess, seeing as they're a rather covert agency, I wouldn't've figured on finding much. What I do put in my stories is all just from my imagination concerning them. I'm glad you liked the chapter, I really like how it turned out. I think that having a background in dealing with sexual assault cases definitely gave T some of the compassion he needed, but he just doesn't have it in him to be mad at Ziva. He love her so much it almost hurts sometimes, and he could tell right away that it wasn't her fault. I'm glad he doesn't seem OOC, I agree for sure that a lot of the maturity has definitely come from loving and being married. They definitely deserve the peace, but as I've already written the end of S6 and am in the middle of Summer 2009, I'm only too aware of how painful this is going to get. Thanks for reviewing! :)_

_Karalyn - Wow, thank you. You read all of them in one night?! You must be an incredibly fast reader, I'm impressed! And re-reading is such a huge compliment, so thank you :) Gosh, I don't even know what to say, you're very sweet for thinking that. I'm really glad to hear that you're enjoying the stories. Hopefully I see you around again. Thanks for reviewing! :)_

_Adr1989 - haha...no worries, I totally understand RL getting in the way of FF. I'm glad to hear that you're enjoying the series, it's nice to know that people are following. Thanks so much for the review! :)_


	4. Compilation 6x8, 6x9

**6x8 Cloak**

They'd only been at work two hours and it already felt like a very long day. Tony leaned forward, staring at the phone and willing it to ring. Ziva sat behind him, flipping her knife open and shut casually, occasionally using it to clean her nails. Her calmness was annoying him, but Tony had to remind himself that as Mossad she was very accustomed to long waits in order to accomplish her missions.

In an almost bored tone and without taking her eyes off her weapon, Ziva made an observation. "You could use a tension breaker Tony, relax."

"Relax," he scoffed, more wound up than ever and unable to look at her because the only way he could think of to release tension right now was not even close to appropriate for work, and his partner was acting like she didn't even notice she'd put the thought in his head. To focus on something else he began rambling about a famous basketball player who had to throw up before every game, until Gibbs came in and set things in motion.

Much later, under cover of darkness and after hours of talking in whispers, sharing long slow kisses and gentle touches, and playing stupid word games in their dark hiding place, Tony and Ziva snuck into the top secret facility where they'd had a body delivered earlier that morning. With McGee giving instructions through their earwigs, the pair quickly moved towards their objective.

To avoid a guard, they ducked into a maintenance closet and stood pressed together, chest to chest, so close they could feel each other's heartbeats, rapid with the adrenaline rush, waiting for him to pass. Tony was staring at Ziva's lips and thinking how fun it would be to kiss her here, in the heat of danger. He held his breath when she told him to and couldn't help but notice her eyes fall to his lips before her focus returned and they were back in motion.

An alarm went off, startling them, and they rushed to get away with guards coming at them from both sides. Tony tried a door behind him and they stumbled into a room where more guards pointed guns at them and ordered them to get down. Despite Gibbs' orders - "Do not engage. Do not resist if caught. Get in, get the intel, get out. Nobody gets hurt." - Ziva's Mossad training kicked in and she moved through the room like a whirlwind. turning and pushing and flipping anyone who got in her way.

One of the guards tried to go after her so Tony grabbed the barrel of his gun and a shot went off. Through their comms Gibbs and McGee heard and Gibbs ordered them to stand down, but Ziva could hear nothing save her own heartbeat thundering loudly in her ears. The guard threw Tony against the wall and hit him in the face with his gun butt. Out of the corner of her eye Ziva saw him crumple to the floor and yelled what to Tony sounded like a battle cry. The guy turned to deal with her next but Ziva took him down, along with the next guard through the door who got flipped over her shoulder and another who made the mistake of getting up. She punched him, but two men grabbed her arms and held her as a lady guard entered. Ziva kicked her and she aimed at Ziva's head as if to shoot, then punched her instead. The fight was over in a rather anticlimactic way, leaving both partners down and only semi-conscious.

**NCIS**

When Ziva came to she was sitting in a darkened room handcuffed to the post she was leaning against. A man she didn't recognize sat in a nearby chair clicking a cigar cutter open and shut. The sound was ominous, reminding her of places and things she'd rather not contemplate when everything was a mess and she and her partner had been captured. The man eyed her with interest. "Young lady, can you speak?"

She scanned the room and her heartrate jumped. "Tony."

He leaned back. "Apologies for the shackles, we were concerned about your state of mind."

"You were right to be," Ziva growled. "Where is Tony?"

He held up a hand and spoke in an infuriatingly slow manner. "Remain calm, I promise you and Agent DiNozzo will soon be reunited."

Ziva was out of patience for this game and looked towards the door, which was opened by a guard announcing Director Vance's arrival. "She's awake," the man stated unnecessarily. Tony appeared in the entrance as he was leaving and was handed the key to her handcuffs, then they were left alone.

Surprise showed on her face, though she was relieved beyond words to see him. "Tony, what is going on?"

"I'm not entirely sure." He bent down to free her, groaning when he stood back up. "The bullets may not have been real, but that gun butt sure was." Tony moved back into her line of sight and offered a hand up.

Ziva got to her feet, wincing. "If the bullets were not real, then..." she trailed off, finally getting a good look at his face. "Oh Tony." She raised her hand and lightly skimmed fingers over the bruised eye and bloodied lip, ever so gently examining his injuries.

He finished her thought. "They knew we were coming." Tony pulled her against him for a careful hug. "Are you okay?" She nodded and Tony crossed to the water cooler, wetting his handkerchief and dabbing the blood from below her nose as she tried to understand.

Her forehead creased. "They were...in on it too?"

Tony traced her lips with his thumb. "Oh yeah, they were in on it. I don't know about too. Apparently we didn't get the full picture."

Ziva kissed the corner of his mouth and rested her head in the crook of his neck as Tony's arms came around her and they tried to come to grips with being betrayed. After being reassured by his solid presence, she pulled back. "Who was that man?"

His expression bordered on disbelief. "You don't recognize him?"

She shook her head. "No."

Tony sat down and unzipped the pocket of his windbreaker. "There's this little drinking game some sailors taught me during my time as Agent Afloat." He fished something out and showed her. "Someone calls for a coin, everyone gets out one of these. Whoever has the highest officer's coin, whoever's rubbed elbows with the biggest brass, everyone else has to buy him drinks. That's who that man was. Downside here is that someone's lying to us. The upside is," Tony flipped her the coin, "we never have to pay for drinks again."

Ziva examined it and her eyebrows rose. "Secretary of the Navy." He stood and she slid it back in his pocket. "It is nice of you to share."

His hand cupped her cheek. "We both got beat up. Seems like there should be some sort of consolation prize." Tony pressed his lips to her forehead. "I'm glad you're okay."

She nodded. "And you too." His hand slid down her arm, linking their fingers as they moved out to the hall, hoping to find someone who could tell them what the heck was going on.

**NCIS**

The next day Tony barged out of Autopsy after learning the truth from Gibbs, that he'd used and lied to them. Ziva followed quickly and slipped between the doors before they closed. Tony jabbed at the button in frustration, then turned and hit the wall. "Dang it! Didn't we have enough of being lied to and manipulated last time?"

Ziva crossed her arms. "It came from an unexpected source this time, that hurts more."

He was still fuming. "I'd like to go give Vance a piece of my mind."

"The way you are losing it I do not think you have enough to spare!" she shot back, referring to his display of temper with Gibbs.

"I'm tired of the politics," he groused.

Ziva pressed her lips into a thin line. "If you ever had any military training perhaps you would have learned to follow orders."

"What? Like you?" Tony spun to face her. "We were given a direct order not to engage. I recall that you were the first one to throw a punch."

"It was a reflex!" she retorted hotly.

His voice only got louder. "Really? Then what happened after? Last thing I remember before the lights went out was you kimbo slicing through a room full of guards. Was that a reflex?"

"Yes, it was!" Ziva yelled. "Do you have any idea what it did to me to hear a gun go off and see you fall to the floor? I thought you had been shot. I was trying to protect you!"

Tony's anger drained away and he heaved a sigh watching her fight tears. "I'm tired of pretending."

She swallowed. "So am I. But what are our choices Tony? We cannot tell."

He reached for her and Ziva hesitated a moment before going into his arms. "I don't know babe. I wish I did. I wish I could promise your dad would let you stay, that Gibbs would be perfectly okay with us, but I can't." Tony brushed a hand down her hair. "Is it still worth it to you to keep the secret?"

Ziva pulled back a bit to look up at him. "Of course! I do not regret us Tony, I only am sorry that we have no guarantees."

"Yeah, me too." They stood like that together for a long time. No one ever said this path they'd chosen would be easy, but both Tony and Ziva were determined to walk it to the end. In their case there was no such thing as giving up.

**6x9 Dagger**

A day later found Tony and Ziva at the location from the satellite footage, the last place Amanda had been seen. Tony snapped a few pictures. "How can you work with someone for three years and not know they have a kid?"

Ziva continued looking around to find the trail. "Just because you work with someone every day does not mean you know everything about them."

He grinned. "What dark, dirty little secrets are you hiding behind that professional demeanor Officer David?"

She rolled her eyes. "We have been married almost two years Tony, and before that in a relationship for close to six months without anyone at work noticing." Ziva shrugged. "People see what they expect to see, and they would have to ask the right questions to learn anything more."

Tony frowned and slid his arms around her. "There's some things I'm glad I'm the only one who knows."

Ziva raised an eyebrow. "Such as?"

He moved his hand slowly down her jean covered leg. "The tattoo on the inside of your thigh for one. A brushstroke heart with Tali's initials inside and the date you lost her beside it." A shadow flitted through her eyes and Tony kissed her, then his palm flattened on her abdomen. "And the scar on your stomach from Cairo."

She drew random patters on his chest with one finger. "Daggers tend to lave a mark you do not easily forget." One shoulder lifted and dropped. "But I can understand Michelle wanting to keep her personal and professional lives separate. As should you. It has worked well for us so far."

Tony reluctantly released her and grabbed his backpack. "How long do you think we're going to have to keep this up?"

Ziva adjusted her cap. "Until my father retires and can no longer order my life."

That wasn't the answer he hoped for. "Oh." Tony scratched his chin. "Well, what if you take early retirement instead?"

She sighed. "I would give up Israel Tony, if you asked me to. But it would not matter. While he is Director Eli is in charge of my pension and any benefits I would receive. He controls everything and I am his pawn until his reign ends."

"I really don't like the sound of that," Tony grumbled. "But I guess Gibbs is just as likely to abolish Rule 12 as your dad is to suddenly give up his seat of power and start acting human."

Ziva shouldered her pack. "Ready for a hike?" The look on his face was her answer, but she started following the footprints anyways. After a couple of steps Tony caught up to her and grasped her hand.

"Thanks."

She frowned. "For what?"

He played with her anniversary ring. "Making the offer, to give up Israel. I know how much you love your country."

Ziva stopped and considered him solemnly. "I love you more," she stated at last, continuing on.

Tony was momentarily frozen in place from her declaration. Ziva David never ceased to amaze him. It was only one of the ten thousand reasons why he loved her. She had been his best choice.

**NCIS**

Even though spending a night apart because he was babysitting Michelle did nothing to earn her his favour, Tony was decidedly kind to her little sister the day after Michelle's unexpected death, and Ziva appreciated it. Being around children always made Ziva a bit anxious, she'd long believed her past would taint any innocence she came across. But Amanda had already seen and been subjected to more than any eight year old should have to experience. Ziva watched her with a heavy heart when Gibbs led the little girl away from the rest of them and handed her Michelle's badge.

She knew Tony saw her tears before she turned away, so she was grateful that he didn't bring up the moment until they were at home in the kitchen making dinner together. Tony was cutting vegetables for the stirfry while Ziva cooked the meat. Finally he turned to look at her. "Are you okay?"

She pretended not to hear. "I am ready for the vegetables, if you are finished."

Tony put his hands on her shoulders. "Zi..."

Ziva flipped the burner off, moved the frying pan, and braced her hands on the counter. "I was the one who had to tell Tali that Ima...was not coming home. Eli was...too busy with arrangements and left it up to me." She closed her eyes. "I was twelve and Tali just eight, Amanda's age. She sat on her bed playing with her favourite doll and when I told her..." She blinked rapidly trying to keep away the tears, but it didn't work. Tony saw her shoulders shake and folded her into an embrace. Ziva buried her face in his chest, crying for a minute before she could speak again.

"I watched her heart break before my eyes Tony, I saw her innocence shatter when she realized the world was not a happy place and she would not always be safe and protected. I sat next to her and hugged her, promised that I would look after her, that I would always love her. But I was not Ima and no one could ever fill the hole." She pushed away and wiped her eyes. "Tali was the one who should have stayed safe. She was the dreamer, the compassionate one. She sang and she laughed and she was supposed to be safe!" Ziva hit the counter with her fist. "But she died in a bombing five years ago because I was not there to protect her."

"Oh sweetheart." Tony moved his hands to her neck, trying to knead out the tension. "Ziva, that was not your fault."

Ziva spun around, slapping his hands away angrily. "I am older," she hissed, "and I was supposed to take care of her. I will never forgive Eli for sending me away when Tali needed me. She was the best," Ziva insisted, "she is the one who should have lived." Then she stalked towards their bedroom and slammed the door.

Tony dragged a hand down his face. What on earth was he supposed to say to that?

**NCIS**

He came to find her half an hour later, once their supper was cooling on the stove. Ziva lay on her side facing the window, staring blankly at the panes of glass. Tony lay down behind her and rubbed her arm. "I'm sorry Zi, I should've just kept quiet. I know what it's like when people use empty words in the face of grief. I usually want to hit them, I deserved your reaction."

She didn't move. "You were only trying to help."

"Instead I managed to fit both feet in my mouth," he quipped, aching to hold her. "Will you forgive me?"

Ziva rolled over. "I am not mad at you Tony, I am upset that the past cannot be changed. Ari and I and Michael hunted down the people responsible for the bombing. We made them suffer, but it did not ease our own pain and no amount of revenge could bring Tali back. I still miss her every day."

He moved close and propped his head up on one elbow, slowly twirling a piece of hair around his finger. "Tell me about her." She looked at him sharply. "Tell me something good Zi, tell me what you loved about Tali. She was sixteen - boy crazy? Staying out after curfew? Sneaking around? Tell me honey, I want to get to know your sister through you."

Ziva slid her finger over his chest. "Tali loved climbing trees and going swimming. She almost always wore dresses with shorts on underneath so she could run and play. She spent a lot of time in her room as a child, playing with dolls, and she was constantly walking around singing." A smile touched her lips. "Papa was so proud." Tony wanted to comment but chose to stay quiet and listen for once as she continued. "At sixteen my baby sister was all grown up and beautiful and attracting boys like honey." Ziva laughed. "Ari was fiercely protective of her. When he was home the boys were all afraid to be seen near her." She shifted closer and Tony breathed a sigh of relief to be able to hold her.

"I loved those days Tony. I was four years older and I had just finished my time in the IDF. When I returned home I found Tali a young woman instead of the child I remembered. We became friends then as well as sisters. We took long walks in the olive grove, went to movies and concerts, and talked about boys when I was not away on assignment. She was always rescuing things - animals that were hurt, stray dogs and cats, baby birds that fell out of their nests. Papa let her keep them in an old shed behind our house. I saw in her everything I had not been allowed to be" She sighed. "I envied her light, her ability to be so carefree, and then it was gone. Sixteen years is a lifetime for some, but still far too short a time to have had her for."

He stroked her hair back slowly. "Do you think she would've liked me?"

Ziva rubbed her cheek on his shirt and thought about it. "Yes," she said finally. "Tali was always after me to think about something besides work, to do what I wanted. 'Ziva,' she would say with her hands propped on her hips as if she knew all about the world, 'you will not be Mossad forever. You need to meet a nice man and go on a date. But leave your guns at home or you will scare him away.'" Ziva slid her hand up his neck. "I think she would approve of my choice. You are a good man Tony."

Tony dropped a kiss at her hairline. "I'm glad you think so babe. Your opinion is the only one that matters to me."

She moved back to look in his eyes. "Even more than Gibbs'?"

He cupped her cheek and kissed her softly. "What he thinks of me means a lot, he's essentially been my father figure since I started at NCIS. But you, Ziva David, are my heart, my wife. What you think means more to me than anyone."

Ziva's lips sought his again, long and slow, almost sadly, but she managed a faint smile when they parted. "I love you," she whispered and Tony hugged her close, burying his face in her hair.

"I love you too."

They stayed like that for awhile, until Tony convinced his wife to come out and eat a bit of supper with him. After that he ran a bath for her and tenderly washed her hair. And when they went to bed Ziva, in the wake of remembering, asked her husband without words to make love to her, longing for that deep connection the act always provided. Tony understood and was extra gentle with her, kissing and touching her as if she might break under the slightest pressure. Husband and wife fell asleep in just their skin, lovingly wrapped around each, feeling their hearts beat slowly, with every breath as their only lullaby. Talking was necessary and communication could always improve, but sometimes, maybe the most profound moments between them, needed no words at all, only the language of touch and love speaking to hearts everything that needed to be said. Tonight, alone in their little house, just being together was all that they needed.


	5. Compilation 6x10, 6x11, 6x12

**6x10 Road Kill**

When Gibbs walked in on two thirds of his team trying out the challenges on , everyone momentarily froze. Tony's mouth started working first, though he still had the deer in the headlights look. "Boss, we were just-" "Acting like children," Ziva finished for him, smirking.

He made a face. "You say that like it's a bad thing." She didn't respond but he saw her smiling as they headed out and grazed her lower back with two fingers, sending a silent message.

Later Tony and Ziva stood in Observation, much closer than just co-workers. "I remember my first fight," she offered. "I was eight, Shmuel Reubenstein."

"Sounds like a stud," he chuckled.

She crossed her arms. "One punch and it was over."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "What did Shmuel Reubenstein do to deserve the wrath of Ziva?"

Ziva shrugged one shoulder. "He said he liked me."

He made a show of shifting away and glanced at her. "Sure glad I didn't get that reception," Tony muttered.

Ziva laughed and patted his chest. "Do not worry Tony, I like you much better."

His lips quirked up at the corners. "Good."

**NCIS**

He was sitting across from her in the bullpen after the rich lady's husband ditched her and returned to the morning's conversation. "You're jealous."

Ziva was incredulous. "Because you can air guitar?"

Tony lifted his chin. "Because you can't."

She laughed. "Tony, I told you. I like to have fun in more...adult ways." Ziva leaned seductively against the desk and gave her husband a look.

He folded his fingers together. "Which I would be happy to discuss in great detail at a more appropriate time. But for the sake of this argument I'm going to assume you meant reading."

Her expression was completely innocent. "Yes, reading."

Tony leaned forward. "Look, everybody enjoys a good book, but don't you ever get the urge to just act a little..."

"Childish?" Ziva offered.

He had a few other adjectives in mind. "Silly. Stupid. Brainless."

She raised an eyebrow. "Like you on the computer?"

Tony nodded. "Exactly."

Ziva's tone took on a matter of fact tone. "You and I come from two totally different places. In my world you grow up, fast, you have no choice."

He sat back, wondering when things got so serious, and considered her answer. Tony tapped a pencil on his desk and met her eyes. "Now you do." She didn't argue, but the sadness in Ziva's chocolate depths for a childhood lost hurt his heart and Tony decided then and there that he was going to do something about it, because she deserved more.

**NCIS**

The next night as Tony was getting ready to leave, he tossed out an invitation to his partner that hopefully sounded casual. "Midnight screening of Goodfellas at the mutiplex tonight, wanna come?"

Ziva chewed on her lip but finally shook her head. "No thank you Tony, not tonight."

He was disappointed. She'd been quiet all day and he'd hoped for the chance to work her out of it. Tony slung his backpack over one shoulder. "Alright, enjoy the book."

After he left Ziva sat at her desk, chin resting on one hand. She had no interest in learning how to air guitar, but she probably owed her husband something for being so pensive today. She thought about it for several minutes and made her decision. Grabbing her things, Ziva shut down her computer and hurried to the car. Twenty minute later she had purchased a ticket and walked slowly into the darkened theater, eyes searching for one familiar form.

She found him at the back in the middle of the row and sidled past an older couple to reach the seat beside him. Tony didn't even look over when Ziva sat down and held out a pink bag of gummy bears. She stifled a grin. "How did you know I would come?"

His gaze flickered towards her. "I didn't. But I hoped you would." Tony stretched and settled his arm behind her back. "I would've brought you the gummy bears even if you stayed home."

Ziva pulled the bag open and used the dim light to choose a squishy red bear. She bit off his head and offered the body to Tony. He took it, looking a little uneasy, but gamely popped the candy in his mouth. "Do you always have to behead them first?"

She shrugged and picked a green one out, examining it thoughtfully, then repeated the same action as with the other one. "It is a mercy killing. They are far too cute to be tortured while I eat their hands, feet, and body, so I take off their heads and get it over with quickly."

"Huh." Tony digested that information. "Makes sense."

Ziva smiled and cuddled close to him. She didn't really care about the movie, but an hour and a half of snuggling with her husband and letting him kiss her whenever the urge took him was time she would not want to spend anywhere else. This was her version of fun.

**NCIS**

The next morning Ziva slept late and didn't notice her husband missing until she sleepily rolled over to cuddle with him only to meet an empty space. Rubbing her eyes, she pushed herself up on one arm. "Tony?"

He popped his head around the door and grinned. "Hey, you're awake."

Ziva tilted her head to the side and blinked. "You are never up before me. What is going on?"

His eyebrows rose. "Just because I beat you out of bed is not a cause for suspicion ninja."

She pulled her knees up and looped her arms around them. "Do not try to hide anything from someone with my training Tony, I know you too well."

He crossed over to the bed and kissed her slowly. "Come on, I made breakfast."

A smile claimed her lips. "If I am being spoiled then you are definitely up to something."

Tony held out his hand. "Only one way to find out." She took it and he led her into the dining area, sweeping his arm out with a flourish. "Voila! We have fresh squeezed orange juice, scrambled eggs, toast and bacon. Plus pancakes in the shape of Mickey Mouse," Tony caught her eyes, "because no one should have to grow up too fast or be grown up all the time."

Ziva blinked and swallowed, squeezing his hand. "Thank you," she whispered.

He kissed her again. "You're worth it. Now sit down and prepare to enjoy." Tony winked. "With Mickey I always eat the nose first."

She giggled and Tony loved the sound. If only he could make her that happy all the time, he'd do anything. Ziva was his everything.

**6x11 Silent Night**

The benefit of working a case on Christmas was found in the copious amounts of mistletoe suddenly hung in every available free space where a couple of someones might have to stop and take advantage of the holiday tradition. So of course, Tony's logic concluded that no one would miss one small sprig of mistletoe from near the Personnel office. And, with confiscated green stuff in hand, it gave him great pleasure to happen upon his wife in the bathroom, splashing water on her face to try and feel more alert, given that it looked now as if they would be working through the night.

Ziva saw him slip in the door, do the customary check for any other occupants, and turn the lock. She relaxed visibly when they were alone. "I hope you have something with caffeine behind your back."

Tony pursed his lips. "Not quite."

She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Well?"

He gleefully held up a stem covered in glossy green leaves and adorned with a few small red berries. "Surprise!"

"Where did you get that?"

Tony shrugged. "Oh, it was just hanging around."

Ziva tried to rein in her smile. "You stole it?"

"Borrowed," he corrected quickly. "Borrowed without permission."

She seemed impressed. "Captain Jack Sparrow. Very good Tony."

He rolled his eyes. "You've made me watch it more times than I care to count since I introduced the two of you. After awhile I pick up a few things."

Ziva edged towards him. "Is it worse than _Sound of Music_?"

Tony hesitated. "Okay, I'll give you that one. I will take pirates over singing nuns any day."

She grinned. "Then stop complaining." Eyeing the greenery he still held, Ziva invaded his space. "I hear there is a tradition surrounding that little piece of decoration."

"There is," he answered, staring into her eyes.

"Are you going to tell me?" Ziva asked, her voice dropping to almost a whisper.

"I'd rather show you," Tony murmured, leaning in meet her waiting mouth with his. One kiss was never enough for the couple and the mistletoe was soon forgotten on the bathroom floor as Tony and Ziva's arms snaked around each other, as lips fell into a familiar, welcome pattern of give and take, as breaths hitched and heartrates accelerated. Finally they pulled apart, breathing hard, a fire kindled in both of them that unfortunately could go no farther this night.

A smile tugged at Ziva's lips. "I think I like this American tradition."

Tony cupped her face in his hands and caressed her lips gently with his. "You and me both. Happy Christmas Eve Ziva."

She rested her hands on his chest, over his heart. "Happy Christmas Tony, I love you."

He nudged her nose with his, capturing her lips for one last kiss in this stolen moment together. "I love you too." Focusing back on work after that would be so much easier said than done.

**NCIS**

That night when Quinn was released from NCIS custody, shortly before he would find Gibbs waiting in his car outside to take the lost man home to his daughter, the veteran handed Tony a rolled up piece of paper. "I want you to have this. I get the feeling you'll know what to do with it."

Curious, Tony unrolled it and found a sketch of Ziva. His eyebrows rose at the quality, it was like a snapshot of his beautiful partner, eyes downcast and a thoughtful expression on her face. He looked up at Ned. "You've got some pretty impressive skills. But, uh, I'm not sure exactly what you mean."

Quinn studied Tony with a little too much intensity for the agent's comfort. "I've been in love too," he shared quietly.

Uncomfortable, Tony cleared his throat and glanced around the floor for witnesses. His eyes fell on Ziva, who was killing time at her desk, waiting to go up to MTAC with him for the movie. He returned his gaze to Ned and carefully re-rolled the picture. "Somehow you see more than anyone else around here. Can this be our little secret?"

Ned laid a heavy hand on Tony's shoulder. "Something like what you two have isn't to be wasted. Cherish every moment son, because one day there won't be any more and you'll wish that you had."

"Yeah," Tony swallowed, "I hear you." He held out his hand. "Merry Christmas."

Quinn shook the offered hand and followed his newly arrived escort to the elevator. Tony watched him go, then smiled at his wife, taking another look at the sketch. He'd treasure it, both as a gift and a reminder to never take their time together for granted. He never wanted to look back on his life and regret everything they could have been.

**6x12 Caged**

Tony and Ziva were sitting in the bullpen discussing how often the female guard who knew McGee had been phoning Trimble. He tapped his chin with a pencil. "Five calls a day, I give her an eight on the DiNozzo Psycho Chick Meter. Ten, of course, being Glen Close from _Fatal Attraction_."

Ziva leaned forward in her chair. "Where would you put me on your psycho list?"

His brow furrowed. "You haven't quite made the list yet sweetheart, but I'm sure you're getting there." He got up and walked towards her. "Just for curiosity's sake, let's think this through. Are we talking about you armed or unarmed? Angry or just mildly irritated? Out for blood or-" With one shove and a rather ungraceful thump, Tony found himself on the floor staring up at his smirking partner. Groaning he pushed himself up on one arm and rubbed his chest, certain he was going to be bruised. He winced and looked her over critically. "I think maybe a solid six would work for you."

For just a moment, the way Ziva was eyeing him made Tony think she was seriously considering dropping into his lap and kissing him, but the inadvisability of that move quickly followed the desire through her eyes and she sat back down again, leaving them both a little disappointed. After a moment she cleared her throat. "I suppose you left former assassin out of your calculations?"

Slowly Tony got back on his feet. "It's the former part I was thinking of love." The word slipped out before he could reel it back in and he coughed. "Uh, lovely lady I mean." The look on her face confirmed that his save was not a very good one and Tony moved back to his desk. "Anyhow, let's just say that I'm not worried. After all, you need a partner to watch your back, right? That would make it kind of hard to put me in the crosshairs."

Ziva rested her chin on her hand. "Yes, I suppose you do come in handy, from time to time."

His mouth fell open. "What do you mean from time to time?!" he demanded. "I'll have you know I am a very valuable agent who happens to have...you know...skills." Tony made a face at her and stood up. "I'm going for a coffee."

Ziva's chuckle followed him to the elevator. If nothing else, he definitely made her laugh.

_Replies:_

_ADr1989 (MIT3) - Thanks :) haha...you'd be correct about the fluff aspect of it. We all know everything between Legend and Truth or Consequences is going to be incredibly painful to watch happen, so soak up the love while you can :) Thanks for reviewing! :)_

_LuvZT (MIT3) - I have always loved horses, so when I can work them into a story I do. Plus, Tony did promise ;) I had a totally different ring in mind for Z's present, then I found the picture of the one she got and totally fell in love. Yes, Michael is a surrogate brother, which is why the situation is going to evolve a bit differently than on the show. lol, well, you know M&A are pretty cute too, so I have no problem giving them a moment here and there. Thanks for reviewing! :)_

_Sarah (MIT3) - lol, I'm always glad when characters sound like themselves and Abby's attachment to Tim certainly worked in T&Z's favour this time. Separation does seem to be a theme this season, not really a good thing. haha...the stables that I was using as my model in this chapter had pictures of a few of their horses online, so I used real names. I totally laughed when I saw one was Leroy and I just couldn't resist. I'm glad T's keeping his promises even in the little things like taking her riding. I figured once we got here people would understand why I had to change things over the summer. Good guess on the fallout, you'll have to read and see! :) Thanks for reviewing!_

_Maranda (MIT4) - I'm still a bit uncertain what I'm going to do with Somalia exactly. I pretty much did the subject to death in Remnants of Somalia and I don't want to do a repeat here. I'm working on that. Oh yes, I'm doing a Summer 2009 chapter focusing on how Tony deals with those months. So far it's the longest thing I've written to date - 10,400 and I'm only 2/3 of the way through! Yikes! lol. I hope it lives up to expectations. Thanks for reviewing! :)_

_Cori (MIT4) - lol...sorry, but no matter how many times you refresh I still only update every other day. Sometimes in the morning, sometimes in the afternoon, sometimes at night, it just depends on my scehdule. Oh boy, you're looking for angst you are in the right season. Everything's on a pretty even keel until Legend and then it's all angst all the time between that and Truth or Consequences so hold onto your hat! Thanks, I'm glad you think so. It's always nice to hear things like that. lol...I'm trying to weave the show and the AU together as seamlessly as possible, but I get to a point that sometimes I forget which is which. I'm glad you think so, I appreciate your confidence. Definitely some big changes to be dealt with when we hit S7, it's going to be a crazy ride! Thanks for reviewing! :)_

_Sarah (MIT4) - Thank you. Someone said a long time ago that Tony was the one doing all the sharing and it should be Z's turn. I can't think of anything close to her heart than her little sister. I'm glad you liked the descriptions, I wish we knew more about her on the show but at least there's room to be creative. I think Z carries enough guilt for several lifetimes, someday maybe she'll be able to let it all go. Eli is the main factor in the secret keeping, Gibbs' reaction is secondary. He could put them on separate teams, but Eli can put them in separate countries, which is not acceptable. I still haven't figured out what Gibbs would do if he found out, I'm not sure who would win out - the boss or the father or the guy who got his heart broken. Thanks for reviewing! :)_


	6. Compilation 6x16, 6x17, 6x18

_A/N: To everyone who asked and anyone who might be thinking about mentioning it in a PM or review, I have not seen Berlin yet and now that I know it's part 1 of 2, I won't be watching it until next Wednesday when I can see both parts together. I have absolutely no patience and I don't want to be freaking out about it all week. Secondly, I apologize that this is going up so late. This was the chapter I hadn't finished yet and I haven't really had time this week to work on it. So for anyone checking for an update all day, I hope it's worth the wait :) Thanks for everything, you guys are amazing! Love ~Aliyah_

**6x16 Bounce**

Ziva arrived at the office in good spirits Thursday morning only to find her husband slouched at his desk, looking like he'd been run over by a truck. "Tony, what happened?" She'd assumed things hadn't exactly gone according to plan when he didn't come home until the middle of the night, and she heard him collapse onto the couch, presumably to take off his shoes. But since he never made it into their room, Ziva just figured he fell asleep on the couch and left it at that. It was odd though, that he was gone when she returned from her run, leaving her puzzled but not upset.

Tony raised bleary eyes and blinked slowly at his wife, the thought filtering through his sluggish brain that perhaps he was in trouble for not saying goodbye before he dragged himself out the door with his hangover first aid kit tucked under one arm. He hadn't used it in years and had to dig through one of the boxes that hadn't gotten unpacked when they moved to find the crumpled old piece of paper and a bag designed to hold all the ingredients. He slowly turned to his across the bullpen companion.

"McGee, say words."

The younger agent stifled the teasing that would surely come later, right now Tony looked miserably enough. "Director Vance had Tony showing our counterparts from Tokyo around last night. The tour turned into a few hours at a club, which turned into a few more hours at the bar." He glanced at the barely coherent senior agent. "From what I hear, socky bombs were involved."

"I barely made it out of there alive," Tony mumbled, dumping a myriad of different liquids into a tall glass.

At Ziva's frown, McGee continued to enlighten their co-worker. "What you see before you Ziva, is the DiNozzo Defibrillator. It's been passed down through six generations. Tony's patented hangover remedy that got him through four years of college and the first two years of the police force."

"One of the only things," the crappy feeling agent muttered.

Finally the Liaison Officer sat down. "My family also has a way to treat hangovers - jasmine tea with lime."

Tony's eyes narrowed and he stared at her. "That sounds disgusting." He lifted the glass and took a drink of the nasty looking concoction, making Ziva wonder just how impaired he currently was.

When Gibbs walked in, Tony denied drinking on a school night. But as soon as the man pressed him as to where he was, he gave a sheepish smile. "Drinking?"

"You alone?"

"Of course not," he scoffed, risking a glance at Ziva. Unless sleeping on the couch because he couldn't physically make it any further into the house qualified as alone. Her gaze gave nothing away and inside he felt ill in a way that had nothing to do with the amount of alcohol he'd consumed hours before. Tony wasn't sure he could handle her being mad at him on top of the hangover he was dealing with and Gibbs' weird questions. As if he suddenly realized how that sounded, his eyes snapped back to their boss. "Not that there's anything wrong with drinking bourbon alone in your basement with a boat." Gibbs just looked at him and Tony made a face. "What are we talking about?"

"Your alibi," Gibbs grunted.

Both of his teammates' eyes swivelled to the team leader and Tony suddenly felt more alert. "My alibi? For what?"

"Murder," the older man announced ominously.

It was clear to everyone that Tony had been set up, that somehow someone impersonated him convincingly enough to give the charge credibility. Rather unhelpfully, Ziva and McGee tossed around names of a few people who might want to frame him, which didn't actually make Tony feel any better. Soon enough they were on their way to the crime scene, a hotel downtown. As they walked in the door and up to the front desk, he looked at his boss.

"Funny, when I woke up this morning those last four shots seemed like a bad idea."

Gibbs glanced his way. "Don't need an alibi with me DiNozzo. I'm glad you got one though."

"Makes two of us," Tony agreed. This time even if he wanted to he couldn't use Ziva and plans they had as a way out. She opted to stay home from the tour last night, stating that she didn't want to make him look bad. They both knew she could drink him under the table if she wanted to, but it had been a long time since she willingly got drunk outside of their home. It never sat well with the former assassin to have her logic or abilities impaired, she still often felt the need to be ready for a fight that was much less likely to come in DC than in Israel.

**NCIS**

When it came out that the man responsible for framing Tony was connected to his first case as team leader after Gibbs left, authority changed hands due to Rule #38. Which left the two remaining members of Team Gibbs sitting in the bullpen and discussing the unexpected turn of events. McGee leaned back in his chair. "So, Tony's in charge again."

Ziva looked over at him. "Yes."

He raised and eyebrow. "How do you feel about it?"

She shrugged. "He is a competent, capable investigator and a good leader." McGee was silent and she frowned. "You do not agree?"

"Oh, I agree," the junior agent was quick to correct her, "it's just that he's kind of irritating when he's not the boss. When he is, he walks around with that peacock strut and that smirk. It's like-" he cut himself off and sort of laughed. "He's behind me, isn't he?"

"And smirking," Tony confirmed, "don't forget that part."

McGee turned around. "That was good timing. How long were you waiting back there?"

He shrugged. "Two minutes." Tony returned to his desk and sent a quick smile across the room at Ziva. It was kind of nice to hear what she thought of him, especially when she hadn't known right away that he was listening.

Then Gibbs came in with an announcement that shocked them all into silence. Renny was innocent, and Tony had sent him to jail. Ziva saw the way her husband's face changed at those words. He'd tried so hard to do a good job on that case. It was his first one solo and he felt he had a lot to live up to with Gibbs being gone. He'd been so sure he had the right guy, and now this. Her eyes flickered over to him in concern as the gravity of the situation hit home. But, resilient as always, Tony called out an order of campfire and they all dragged chairs into the center of the room as if the habit had never died. The real surprise came when Gibbs followed someone else's orders for a change and joined the group. Tony and Ziva exchanged a fleeting glance before he took charge.

As soon as the meeting was over and everyone off on separate assignments, Tony met Ziva in the back elevator and flipped the switch seconds after she slipped through the doors. He leaned against the wall in the corner and sighed. "I can't believe I screwed that up."

She reached out to him. "You did what you thought was right."

His head jerked up. "I sent an innocent man to prison! For three years! That's something I can never make up for." He rubbed his face. "Oh gosh, what have I done?" Ziva moved closer and closer until their bodies were touching and slid her hands up his chest. Tony leaned his forehead on hers. "I need someone to have my back Zi."

She kissed him slowly, wanting his attention so he would really hear her. "You know I always do. I believe in you."

He gave in and wrapped her in a hug, holding her tightly like the lifeline she always was for him. "I know. But you might have to say it a few more times before this case is done."

"As many times as you need to hear it," Ziva promised. "But for now we must get back to work, there is still a chance for justice."

Tony put on a half-grin. "And that's what we fight for. Okay, but stay close today, will you?"

She nodded. "As close as I can without arising suspicion. If you need me, I will be there."

"Then we should be attached at the hip," he chuckled, "because I always need you."

Ziva patted his cheek. "Later ahava. For now you are in charge again, and being the boss comes with responsibilities that do not include elevator rendevous."

Tony cupped her face in his hands and molded his mouth to hers. "One for the road," he murmured, setting the car back in motion. They had a killer to catch.

**6x17 South by Southwest**

The message left on his phone from a law firm in London had Tony all in a dither, excited about what seemed like a very real possibility of coming into some big money from his Uncle Clive's estate. He made a wishlist after talking to the law firm's secretary the next day and Ziva was a bit concerned that he was putting his eggs before his chickens. Before she could talk to him about it, however, Gibbs walked in and sent Tony home to pack, with the news that they were going to Arizona. Tony made a pained face and tried to explain that he and that particular state were not on very good terms, but that didn't get him very far at all. All she could do was wave as he walked out, but as soon as he got to the house Tony flipped open his phone and dialed a familiar number.

"David."

"Can you talk?" he inquired, opening the closet to look for a suitable overnight bag.

"I am alone."

"Good." Tony sighed. "I think someone has it in for us Zi. All these separations, they don't bode well."

She attempted a joke. "The universe is trying to make us miserable?"

"I was thinking more of the higher powers," he clarified.

Ziva shook her head. "I do not think God is so vindictive Tony. Unless you have done something recently that would be considered offensive?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Not powers that high Zi, more like up one floor and through a set of steel doors."

"Oh." She paused to think about it. "I believe that our secret it still safe. We have been doing okay recently, no slip offs that I can remember."

"Slip ups," he corrected, running the past couple weeks through his memory. "Me neither, but I still don't like it."

"What do you have against Arizona?" Ziva inquired, typing something into a search engine in an effort to look productive.

"It's hot!" Tony complained. "And there's sand. Just the thought of it reminds me of Baghdad." He shuddered. "Sand gets everywhere, do you know that? In places I didn't even know sand could find."

She resisted the urge to laugh out loud. "Do you know who you are talking to Tony? I grew up in a desert. There is a lot of sand in Israel too."

He stopped in the middle of packing clean underwear and extra socks. "Oh yeah, right. Well, you handle heat much better than I do."

"But I am not very good with cold," Ziva pointed out, snuggling further into the comfortable sweater she was wearing.

"I could help warm you up," Tony offered, leaving a pause long enough to let her wonder. "You know, maybe some hot chocolate or something?"

She shook her head. "I somehow doubt hot chocolate was the first thing that came to your mind. But I will take you up on that offer when you return. If you make it from scratch, with lots of marshmallows."

His eyebrows rose. "What that a challenge Ms. David?"

Ziva shrugged. "If you like."

"Well in that case, prepare to be amazed!" Tony boasted. "I will make you such fabulous hot chocolate that you will never forget it."

"I look forward to that." She fiddled with a pen. "Be careful Tony. I will miss you."

He let out a breath. "Always. I miss you already. Don't throw any wild parties without me."

"I will try to restrain myself," Ziva returned dryly. "You better go. Do not forget your toothbrush or deodorant, I do not want any complaining."

"Yes dear," Tony teased but quickly grew serious. "I love you."

She looked around carefully, then lowered her voice. "I love you too." Gibbs came around the corner and she hung up, reaching for her Star of David necklace. He would be back. And she would be there waiting for him when he came home.

**NCIS**

A day later Tony found himself again facing one of his personal nemeses - he had a ride a horse. Granted, Ziva was teaching him to relax a bit on horseback and he'd had more practice in the last several months than in his entire life combined, but without his wife's soothing presence there to settle the huge beast, Tony was on edge, something his horse could sense and to the agent's point of view, clearly exploited. Gibbs, of course, acted like he'd been born on a horse and didn't have one iota of sympathy for Tony's predicament.

Ziva was restless at work that day, fiddling with everything on her desk until McGee felt like asking if she had ants in her pants. It was something his mother used to say when he couldn't hold still, but he got the feeling that the saying would be lost on her anyways. That night Ziva curled up in the chair in the office with a book, but even reading couldn't distract her from the lonely night that was coming. For his part, Tony wasn't at all happy about sleeping on the hard ground again instead of beside his beautiful wife.

When Gibbs asked him if he'd stay at NCIS should he get the money he was counting on, Tony paused for a moment to think about it. "Yeah," he said quietly, "I would." The expression on his boss's face was as good as a question and he shrugged. "I'm a cop, it's what I do. Money wouldn't change that, it would just take the pressure off some." And with the money, he could give Ziva everything she deserved, because he wanted the world for her and it finally seemed like it might be within reach.

The next day in MTAC Ziva's heart was in her throat watching a hitman go after both boss and husband, unable to do anything to stop it. Shots were fired and her eyes snapped to McGee's, reading the same concern there as Tim tried to re-establish contact with Gibbs. They saw the helicopter crash and explode into a blaze of fire, but all Ziva cared about was those she loved and with muscles tense and nervous, she waited to hear something, good news or bad. The relief she felt when Gibbs declared that the threat was neutralized had her eyes closing and her breath escaping in a rush, so thankful it was over.

She was waiting at home when Tony finally made it back, and stared at him for a long moment before rushing into his arms. He held her tightly, his face buried in her hair, whispering, "Gosh I missed you babe. You smell amazing."

Ziva pulled back and smacked his chest, glaring fiercely. "Stop making me worry about you!"

Tony chuckled, cupping her face in his hands to kiss her gently. "It's not something I do on purpose," he murmured against her lips. "I promise."

She sighed, the warm air tickling his skin. "I know." Ziva's arms slid around him, her touch a bit more needy than normal. "I am glad you are home."

He closed his eyes, resting his forehead on hers. "Me too."

Glancing towards the kitchen where supper was being kept warm on the stove, she looked at him questioningly. "Are you hungry?"

"Starved," Tony admitted, "but I really need to shower first."

Ziva nodded and released him, letting her husband attend to personal needs without her help while she sat on the couch and flipped listlessly through various TV channels. When he came out smelling fresh, his skin warm from the water, she couldn't help the urge to turn her face into his neck and inhale his familiar scent or press her lips to his. Tony indulged in the caress, having missed the little things an awful lot in three days away.

Once he got a good meal into him, Ziva led him to their room and pushed him gently onto the bed on his stomach, then sat with a knee on either side of his body and began working out the knots in his neck and shoulders. Tony groaned deeply, the pain a good kind as her skilled fingers massaged his tight muscles. When she'd worked out his whole back, Ziva fell beside him and pulled his arm around her waist, wanting him close.

Tony kissed the back of her neck and got comfortable. "I love you," he whispered, sleep heavy in his voice.

She smiled and turned her head to bush her lips over his jaw. "I love you too." And just like that sleep came easily for the first time since he went away.

**NCIS**

The call from the London law office came in the morning, an hour after they were all at their desks and two out of three agents working productively on the never ending stack of reports that accumulated on their desks. The way Tony talked made it sound as if everything had worked out according to plan, until he got off the phone and told them what really happened. The disappointment was crushing and Ziva could tell he was taking it hard. Not too much later he disappeared down the hall with a muttered excuse of, "Coffee," and since Gibbs was busy elsewhere, she waited only a minute before following him.

In the breakroom Tony stood at the counter and stirred spoonful after spoonful of sugar into the mug of dark liquid. Ziva leaned against the vending machine with folded arms and just watched him. "Would you like some coffee with your sugar?" she asked finally, when he seemed oblivious to her presence.

He looked up. "Huh?" Then it seemed to register what he'd been doing and Tony pushed the mug away with a sigh.

She moved closer, resting her hand on his back. "Are you alright?"

Tony shook his head. "Not exactly what I expected when I answered the phone. How are we going to pay ten thousand dollars Zi? I don't want to be in debt, especially to a stuck up, arrogant, gloating dolt like Crispian."

Ziva bit her lip. "I am not sure. But it does not sound as if we have a choice."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I've got about half of it, what's left of the money from my mom, but I hate the thought of wasting it on him."

She turned to face him, leaning back against the counter. "There is always comp time as well. Perhaps we could cash some of that in."

At that Tony perked up. "Oh yeah, that's right. I've definitely got enough of that saved up to make up the difference." He made a face. "They probably won't be thrilled that I'm taking it all at the same time, but I don't really have any other options."

Ziva looked at him. "We are in this together Tony. We can use some of mine too, it is only fair."

"My debt," he pointed out.

She held up her right hand so that her ring was clearly visible. "Two become one, remember? We share everything, even the things that are not very nice." A smile touched his lips at her words and Tony nodded. Ziva left him to his thoughts for a moment, then tapped a finger on his hand. "What would you have done with all that money Tony?"

One eyebrow rose. "Serious answer?"

"I would prefer it."

Tony laced their fingers together. "Okay, I probably would've gotten a cooler car, maybe a Magnum bed for the spare room, cleaned out Blockbuster." He saw the way her eyebrows drew together and shrugged. "Sorry." He focused on her smooth skin under his thumb and sighed. "Money makes things easier, you know? If we didn't have to worry about money, we could take some time off now and then. I could've taken you on a trip, bought you anything you wanted, paid for Nettie to come for a visit. I would've had the chance to make all your dreams come true Zi, and that's the most disappointing part of his whole thing.

Ziva took her hand back and placed both palms on his cheeks. "You are an idiot," she informed him calmly, and Tony frowned at the assessment. She kissed him quickly. "Whatever gave you the idea that being married to you is not all of my dreams come true? Tony, I have everything I ever wanted because I have you. Nothing else matters more than that."

Tony swallowed hard, working to keep his mouth from falling open. He tried to find something to say that would match the depth of her words, but nothing fit and instead he just wrapped her in a fierce embrace. "I love you Ziva David."

She blinked back tears. "Then I have everything I will ever need."

Just for that, he kissed her again. Tony had never realized how blessed he was until that moment. Nothing could top having her as his wife.

**6x18 Knockout**

Tony was frantically looking for something in his desk, going as far as to yank out one of the drawers and dump it on the floor. Growling in frustration, he turned to his wife. "Ziva, have you seen my-" He cut himself off when he saw her empty desk and frowned, looking over to McGe. "Probie I-" The junior agent was also missing and his eyes narrowed. "Right. You're with each other. In Chicago, with Vance. I am not in Chicago, because I got to go to Arizona. It has nothing to do with my ability to be protection detail...I hope. Though I'm glad Ziva is getting another chance. After LA we both need to see things go differently than last time." He sat back down and sighed. "Lost my freaking wallet. If Ziva was here she'd know exactly where I left it, she never forgets anything." An idea popped into his head and Tony grabbed his cellphone to text his wife. Maybe she could help him after all.

Somewhere in Chicago Tim and Ziva followed Director Vance down a dimly lit hall. Her phone buzzed and she pulled it out, glancing at the name and smiling because it was Tony, again. He'd been texting her every couple of hours, sometimes every couple of minutes, since they left for a super secret mission two days ago. She opened it to read his newest message. _Lost my wallet Zi, any idea where I had it last? PS. Being left behind stinks. And I'm just as glad to be working overtime with Gibbs, because I hate going home without you there. I hope you're having fun in the windy city. Be safe - T. _

Ziva shook her head and tried not to laugh. _Try the glove compartment of my car, you had it when we went out for dinner on Monday. Or in the pocket of your long coat, it was raining that night. I will try to think of other places. I miss you too. Keep busy and the time will go faster - Z_.

Vance looked at her as she updated him on what they knew and flipped the phone shut. At the unspoken question in his eyes, she shrugged. "That was Tony again. He wants to know how things are in the windy city." She was only paraphrasing a little.

The Director didn't seem impressed. "What'd you tell him?"

She bristled a bit at his tone, not appreciating that he seemed to think he could control what she did or did not say to her own husband. "I told him we were doing our jobs Director, and that he should do the same." A total lie, but she certainly wasn't repeating what had actually been in the text.

A few hours later Tony was sitting in the conference room nervously trying to make small talk with their witness, Tara Cole. But he wasn't used to being alone with a woman other than Ziva anymore, particularly one who was getting a little flirty and touchy-feely. Because of a necklace she was wearing they got to talking about saints. "St. Anthony is who you turn to when you've lost something," he commented, glad the Catholic school education had been good for something.

She leaned her head on her hand. "So who does Anthony turn to when he'd lost something?"

That was so ironic at the moment, considering he and Ziva had been trading texts all day regarding the currently evasive location of his wallet. But he couldn't tell Tara that his wife was his touchstone in all storms, minor and major, so he cleared his throat. "Why do you think I've lost something?"

Tara arched an eyebrow and ran her finger along his arm. "I may not know my saints, but I definitely know my sinners."

Tony didn't like the implication. His wife was the only thing he was missing right now, but that was not about to come up in the conversation, not when they were being recorded. He was not letting the secret slip that way.

**NCIS**

A day later they were in the same room and Tony was trying very hard not to make a big deal out of the fact that Tara was, indeed, an escort. She wasn't buying his bluster about not having lost anything and offered to help him with his problem. "My job is to read men. To know what they want and what they need. And I see a man in need."

He shifted in his chair. Yes, in need of his wife, because they were heading into four days straight of not sleeping in the same house let alone the same bed and he wasn't used to waiting that long, not any more. Tony was still trying to decide what to say when Ziva walked in and he almost jumped out of his skin, ready to burst out with a, this isn't what it looks like!, even though they hadn't been doing anything wrong. The tension was practically radiating off him and Ziva gave him a funny look.

"I am here to relieve you."

Tony stood up quickly, grabbing his things and making a run for it, almost knocking the chair over in his haste to get some distance from the too-perceptive woman. "Oh, well, then I'm relieved." He thought seriously about leaning in to kiss her cheek on the way past to show Tara he was taken and that he had everything he needed now that Ziva was back, except that his wallet was still missing, but decided that if he couldn't talk about her because the room was being monitored, he shouldn't kiss her when there was eyes on them either. So he just left, the dark look in his eyes enough to make her bite back a smile. She knew exactly what his current issue was, but they couldn't do anything about it until they were finally allowed to go home together again. And with the director breathing down all their necks for a break in the case, that didn't seem likely any time soon.

While Ziva was taking her turn babysitting the witness, the woman asked if she was seeing anyone and because a picture of she and Tony was not an option, she opened one of Michael to show her instead. Tara smiled. "Good looking guy. You two serious?"

Ziva shrugged. "He does not live here. And he travels a lot." Both true.

She shook her head. "Long distance relationships are impossible."

The Israeli examined the picture and wrinkled her nose. "Relationship? I do not know..." Certainly not in the way she meant.

Tara's eyes twinkled. "Maybe you should be looking for something a lot closer to home."

Ziva's brow furrowed. "I do not know what you mean."

The other woman chuckled. "Of course not. But those were some pretty fiery looks going on between you and that other agent."

"Tony?" She made sure to say it as if Tara was completely out of her mind. "We are just co-workers. Barely even friends. He is never serious and half the time he acts like a child."

Tara studied her, head tilted to the side. "I don't know. He certainly was looking at you like you were everything he needed."

Ziva feigned surprise, but had to share that observation with her husband when she found him at the copy machine later. "Tara seems to think there is something between us. I wonder what gave her that impression?"

Tony deliberately did not turn around. He was wound tight enough already without having to look into her dark chocolate gaze simmering with the same desire that was coursing through him like fire. "Couldn't say. We were only in the room together for about five seconds."

She examined her nails. "Sometimes that is all it takes. If it is the right person."

He tamped down all the things that wanted to slip off his tongue and his voice came out rougher than intended. "Really? You think we'd be good together David?"

Ziva chuckled, the sound sliding over his skin like silk, making him shiver. "Tony." Her voice was low, the tone intimate and usually reserved for moments when they were totally alone. "I know we are good together."

Tony faked a coughing fit to try to deal with the reaction her words conjured in him and Ziva made her escape, wishing that there were a few less cameras around the building and a few less witnesses. And if Tony hadn't lost his wallet, perhaps they're be able to do something about what lay unspoken between them until they could get some time alone.

**NCIS**

It did not do a darn thing for Tony's slowly unraveling self-control to hear that he and Ziva would have to spend yet another night apart because she would be guarding Tara at the safe house. He was seriously entertaining thoughts of sneaking in a side window in order to have his way with her, but if he ended up in the wrong bed he would never hear the end of it. She'd probably go all ninja-Mossad-assassin on him right now anyways if she had any clue what he was thinking. The discovering of his wallet in the backseat by Tara did not come as a relief, especially when she began going through it and announcing the contents out loud. He grabbed it from her before she could say anything about the condom he kept tucked away in a corner, for those just in case moments that could not be predicted.

Tony's mood the next day directly reflected his level of frustration, and Gibbs headslapped him just to make a point. He made a face, rubbing the spot that would surely be the first part to thin given the repeated action. "Gee Boss, it's been awhile since physical contact."

The older man stared him down. "I know."

The way he said it sent icicles of dread down Tony's spine. "You know?" The last thing he wanted was details on what Gibbs knew, but it was all Director Vance's fault that he felt this way and if he and Ziva could just go home together, he guaranteed that his mood would do a one-eighty by the next morning. But again it wasn't to be.

A day later everything was wrapped up, though nothing turned out the way they, especially Vance, had expected it to. Ziva was all set to escort Tara out to be with her husband, hoping against all hope that the rest of the day would go smoothly so she could go home with hers, but Tony butted in front of her and took the lead, brushing her hand so subtly she almost missed the folded piece of paper that slipped between her fingers. She read the note in the reflection of the glass when she put her hand up to the window as if to catch the warmth from the sun, and moments later took the long way around to go to the bathroom, but slipped into the stairwell as soon as no one else was looking.

Tony was waiting for her behind the stairs on the first basement level and he practically lunged at her, pushing her against the wall, his mouth attacking hers with a ferocity that would have been surprising if they weren't going on almost a week without touching each other. She moaned against his lips, grabbing the collar of his shirt to drag him harder against her. The feel of his body, lean and muscular, pressed against hers was enough to make Ziva weak at the knees, something she noted with a vague annoyance, because no one had ever been able to reduce her to feeling this way before Tony, and yet she would not trade this for any amount of feeling in control.

Ziva angled her head to deepen the kiss, letting Tony explore her mouth, taste her, re-memorize anything he might have possibly forgotten in the days apart. She nipped at his bottom lip and he froze, his lips still pressed firmly against hers, before drawing back slowly. Ziva fought to focus her gaze and had a hard time getting her tongue to form words when all she wanted was more of what they'd been doing. "What?"

He captured her lips again, kissing her in a way that made Ziva nearly whimper with need. After two and a half years he knew her so well, knew exactly how to touch and caress to get the reaction he wanted, and she wished briefly that she had the strength to resist him even just a little, except that she wanted him as badly as he wanted her right now. Tony let out a huff, resting his forehead on hers. "Are you trying to kill me woman? You know we agreed never to...never...not at work!" he finally spit out, clenching his jaw at the almost painful re-emergence of his self-control.

"I know...what we agreed," she responded a bit breathlessly, running shaking fingers through her hair. "But I-"

His finger landed on her lips, stalling the words. "Don't. Please don't. Whatever you're going to say, hold onto it until we get out of here. Please?"

Ziva leaned up and caught his bottom lips between hers, smirking at the speed of his response, like he couldn't stop his mouth from molding to fit hers perfectly. She pulled away, well aware of what their proximity was doing to him. "If that is what you want."

Tony swallowed hard. "What I want and what I can have are two entirely different things minx. Don't push me, please. I'm about thisclose to not being responsible for my next actions."

She chuckled in her throat, the sound causing Tony's eyes to fall shut because of the images it conjured up. "I better not catch you looking at me today. Later, when you are all hot and bothersome because we never get out on time, remember that you are the one who insisted that this," she gestured between them, "could not continue." Ziva sauntered past him and back towards the stairs. "Until tonight, Agent DiNozzo."

He blew out a breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. "If I live that long," Tony muttered to no one in particular. Sometimes choosing to be the responsible one was a really stupid move. After tasting Ziva, touching her like that, he knew with one hundred percent certainty that he would think of nothing else for the next seven hours. All he wanted to do was take her home.

_Replies:_

_Taryn I.V (MIT5) - I'm glad to hear it. Yeah, it's a bit shorter than what I like to post but the other episode that was going to be in this chapter wasn't working with me and I had to give it up. I'm glad you liked it. I can't say I try too hard to keep them from being OOC, they're just in my head and I write whatever they're saying :P Do I sound crazy yet? Thank you so much, that's very sweet of you to say. The movie theater was my favourite too. Thanks for reviewing! :)_

_Sarah - you're welcome :) I'm glad to hear that, I liked the movie theatre scene best too. I could see T being the type to interject some fun into the seriousness of Z's childhood. I'm glad you liked Quinn, he was more perceptive than anyone gave him credit for. Sad to say but I have to put off watching Berlin for another week. I'm totally looking forward to it but I've heard a few things here and there that make me nervous, and I didn't realize it was part 1 of 2. I have no patience and no desire to be freaking out all week, so I'll watch them both together and then let you know. Thanks for reviewing! :)_

_Marianna (MIT5) - Hi! No worries at all. I always think people who review in a language not their first are very brave. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I'm all about the emotions, that's my base for how things work. The characters kind of live in my head, that's why their personalities seem to work okay. I just write what I hear :P Thank you for reviewing! :)_


	7. Compilation 6x22, 6x23

**6x22 Legend Part 1**

It had started off as a seemingly inconsequential argument where they both said things that weren't very nice and both ended up feeling irritated and hurt that the other one didn't understand what the big deal was, and suddenly it occurred to Tony that he and Ziva had barely spoken since yesterday morning. Still, he was sure they could work out whatever the problem was once they got home and had the chance to talk. Fights never lasted long enough with them for him to worry. So it never crossed Tony's mind that she would be bothered if he answered her phone while she was in the breakroom making herself some tea.

He stood up and moved to the other side of the bullpen. "Ziva David's phone."

A man with a discernable Middle Eastern accent replied. "Is Ziva there?"

Tony checked over his shoulder and nodded once. "Yeah, she's right here."

She came up behind him, brow furrowed, and he handed her the phone. "Sounds like someone from home."

Ziva took the receiver. "Hello?" Once whoever was on the other end answered, she switched to Hebrew. Tony picked up the odd word here and there, but the conversation was flowing too fast for him to follow along with the little Ziva and Nettie had been able to teach him so far.

She hung up and Tony leaned forward, the very picture of curiosity. "Who was that?"

They were no longer alone so Ziva didn't even look up. "None of your business."

"Long distance," he persisted, "long, long distance. Must've been important."

She shrugged. "Old friend."

His gaze narrowed. "How old?" When the question went unacknowledged, Tony pushed further. "How good a friend?"

When Ziva finally met his gaze, there was enough ice in hers to cause him no small amount of concern. "Why must you always be jealous every time I talk to another man?"

He feigned innocence. "What? I never-I'm not jealous."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not." Gibbs walked in and he cleared his throat. "I'm not arguing Boss." Since the first conversation of the morning between him and MCGee had been an argument about whether or not they were arguing, Tony felt it was a valid point of note.

Gibbs ignored him and announced the case of the day. While they grabbed their gear and got ready to go, Tony saw Ziva glance at her phone after one last sip of tea. He was dying for a few minutes alone to clear up whatever misunderstanding had her back up, but knew it wasn't likely. At the crime scene her hair was twisted into a bun to keep trace evidence to a minimum but she let it down when they returned to the office, only pulling the top part back, and it looked so soft he had to stop himself from running his fingers through the brown waves when he walked by.

Then a moment came when they were the only two in the room and Tony wandered over to sit on the edge of Ziva's desk, making the first move to build a bridge between them. "So, who was on the phone this morning?"

She sighed and stopped typing, recognizing his effort and trying to be cooperative. "Michael."

Searching his memory for the name, Tony found one from several months back and an explanation of the shirtless guy on the boat. "Ari's friend. The unofficial older brother."

"Yes."

"What did he want?"

She shrugged one shoulder nonchalantly without looking at him. "Just to catch up. We have not spoken in awhile."

"Huh." Tony crossed his arms. "Anything new at Mossad?"

Maybe he imagined it, but Tony was sure she stiffened a bit. Before her response was required, Gibbs came in with the news that he and McGee were headed to LA to meet with their California counterparts, leaving Tony and Ziva to follow up on the case from the DC end. Within minutes they were gone and Tony seemed crestfallen not to be chosen. Ziva studied his face. "I am surprised that you wanted to go, given our last encounter with Los Angeles."

Her tone was gentle, the words carefully chosen not to sound like an accusation, but Tony still felt the sting of the reminder. "I get the feeling they still don't trust me upstairs."

She shook her head. "Do not do that Tony, do not keep trying to take the blame for Jenny's choices."

He sighed. "I'm not. But I don't like being left behind."

You were not the only one," she pointed out, then her cell phone rang. Ziva checked the caller ID, glanced at her husband, and answered in Hebrew. As soon as the conversation was over, she stood and put on her gun. "Cover for me please?"

He turned around. "What? Where are you going? When will you be back?"

"Soon," she promised, rushing out.

The moment the elevator doors closed all four phones in the bullpen started ringing and Tony stood in the middle, feeling like this was some twisted version of Russian Roulette. He did his best to keep up, but not all calls were caught on time. Somehow he managed to get a bite to eat for lunch, then it occurred to him that he hadn't seen his partner for awhile and soon should have happened already.

Grabbing his cell, he flipped it open and hit speed dial one. Frustrated with being left alone, Tony was snippier than he needed to be when she finally picked up. "Hi, I'm not keeping you from anything, am I? Like work?"

Ziva glanced across the table. "I am...following a lead."

He frowned. "What kind of lead?"

She shrugged. "It might not come to anything."

Trying to figure out what was going on, he pressed. "Care to share?"

"Tony, I have to go." She hung up, leaving him wondering what the heck was going on.

Ziva frowned at her companion. "I do not like to lie to him."

Michael was unfazed. "A small lie." He looked into her eyes. "Your father sends his love."

She barely contained the snort of disbelief. "I am sure. What else does he send?"

Michael put his hand over hers, the familiarity born from a childhood spent growing up together. "Me."

Her posture softened. "I am glad to see you."

"It has been too long little Ziva. I promised your brother on my life that if anything happened to him I would look after you." He squeezed her fingers. "You are the only sister I have now." Anna, his adored baby sister, had died in the same bombing that killed Tali.

Ziva smiled. "I hardly need your protection now. It is my name, not yours, on the markmanship awards at Mossad."

"As a sniper few compare," Michael agreed, "but I wish you were closer to home."

There was little she could say that would not cause problems. "My assignment is here now Michael, I am following orders the same as everyone else."

"You think very highly of the people at NCIS." The observation appeared casual, but Ziva was on her guard.

"They are good people. I have learned much here."

His gaze sharpened. "Do not get too attached my friend, no assignment lasts forever."

Ziva's brow furrowed. "What do you know?"

Michael leaned back. "Nothing yet. But do not be surprised if your orders change. Israel needs you Ziva, you are too good to waste on these pompous Americans."

She forced a smile. "I will keep your warning in mind. But I must go, for now there is still work to be done."

Michael stood and kissed her cheeks, whispering, "No one is to know I am here Ziva, no one."

Ziva nodded and left, stopping at a magazine stand to purchase a weekly movie magazine her husband enjoyed, as well as a literature review for herself. She tucked the movie magazine inside hers, paused to scribble a note, and returned to work. She and Tony locked eyes when she walked in, but a minute shake of her head stalled the question he was about to ask.

Shrugging out of her coat, Ziva took the magazine over and laid it on his desk. "Page fifty-seven," she murmured, heading towards the breakroom.

Concerned now as well as curious, Tony leaned back and flipped to where she'd said. He scanned the article and in a sliver of white space found the words 'copy room'. Frowning because this cloak and dagger stuff was not usual, especially given that they were the only team members present, Tony left the magazine in a drawer, checked his watch and took a quick trip to the bathroom before grabbing some unimportant pieces of paper off Gibbs' desk and making his way to the copy room.

Looking around for witnesses, he slipped inside and locked the door. Ziva was pacing like a caged lion up and down the length of the room with enough emotion roiling off of her to caution him against getting too close. "Hey." Her head snapped up at the sound of his voice. "What's going on?"

Ziva's eyes darted this way and that like a nervous rabbit. "Michael is in DC, I was meeting him. I am sorry for the lie Tony, but he cannot know of us." She uncrossed her arms and picked up a pencil to fiddle with. "I will have to stay at the apartment tonight. It is lucky we are between tenants. Michael will likely be watching."

Tony swallowed and forced the words out. "Will he be staying there with you?"

Fire flashed in her dark gaze. "Do not be an idiot Tony. We are not lovers, nor have we ever been. We are friends, siblings, and he promised Ari that he would watch out for me, that is all." The pencil fell through her fingers and Ziva just stared at it dumbly.

Tony crossed his arms. "So what aren't you telling me?"

Shoving her hands in the pockets of her jeans, Ziva returned to pacing. "He hinted at a change in orders, told me I belonged in Israel, that I was too good for America." She chewed on the inside of her lip. "I think my father sent them to check up on me, to look for a reason he could call me back."

Tony rubbed his face. "No way, Ziva. I've only had you back for six months. I'm not losing you again, I can't."

"We don't have a choice Tony!" she cried, frustrated beyond belief. "Do you think I want to leave? That I want to go back? Have you forgotten what happened last time?"

He ignored her last barb. "You never fight it when they want you back, so yeah, excuse me for thinking you maybe do want it."

Hurt pooled in her eyes. "How can you say that? My home is here, my life is here, I love you."

Tony's bitterness at the situation overruled the voice of reason in his head telling him to tread carefully and despite what she'd told him during the Michelle Lee case, he still blurted out his fears in sharp words. "I think you love Israel more."

He couldn't've landed a worse blow if he'd actually struck her and tears she refused to let fall came fast and hard trying to flood her eyes. How many times did she have to tell him that she wanted nothing more than to be with him, that he was everything she needed, that their life together was worth anything she had to give up? That he seemed determined not to understand that caused an ache in her heart and Ziva wanted to wrap her arms around herself as protection. She was vulnerable because she loved him, but he had never used it as a weapon before and she didn't know what to do.

"What do you want me to do?" Ziva demanded. "I have no rights here, I am not an American."

"But you could be!" Tony shot back. "It's been almost three years Ziva, you'd have no trouble applying for citizenship."

"And be what?" her voice rose, encouraged by all the emotion she didn't know what to do with. "A civilian? I am not an agent Tony. I belong to Mossad, not NCIS!"

"You belong to me!" Tony shouted, startling her with his choice of words. As if he only just heard himself, Tony stopped, raking his fingers through his hair. "With me," he amended quietly. "I meant that you belong with me."

Disbelief, among other things, coloured her next words. "I am no longer certain where I belong." Then, leaving that as her parting shot, Ziva pushed past him and walked out. Tony watched her go, utterly broken inside, unable to shake the feeling that they'd just lost something incredibly precious. And worse, he had no idea how to get it back.

**NCIS**

Ziva didn't come home that night. Instead she curled up alone in her dark, empty apartment, the windows open so a breeze gently teased the sheer curtains around her bed. She hadn't slept here in nearly three years, since she and Tony went home for the first time as a married couple. And tonight, hearing the echoes of their stinging words to each other, Ziva realized she hadn't felt this lonely since they were nearly seven thousand miles apart during a long and painful summer.

The fight was both of their faults, but she still ignored every text message and call from her husband, not ready yet to talk to him without feeling the hurt that had cracked her fragile trust in too many places hours earlier. The couple didn't speak until the next morning, when Ziva came into work late, having accepted Michael's invitation to breakfast at a small restaurant that served exclusively Middle Eastern food.

It had been a long time since she felt at home, sharing both food and language with another Israeli. They spoke of memories - Ari, Tali, the three of them on missions together, and rare days off where they usually unwound side by side. When Ziva finally checked her watch, the time surprised her and she quickly excused herself, but the damage was already done as she soon learned by Tony's sarcastic replies, though for a reason she could not make out, he still covered for her absence with Gibbs.

The very sight of his wife brought an ache that spread through Tony's whole chest and he remembered in an instant how much he'd missed her, how last night felt all too similar to the endless nights he spent on board different ships, longing for nothing more than to hold her again. They were civil to each other, and professional all morning, but by lunchtime Tony was done trying to make sense of the mess in his head and took the elevator to Autopsy to play in the team leader sandbox again for a few minutes.

Ducky recognized a motive behind his visit within moments, but Tony continued signing the report, trying to keep his emotions out of the conversation. It didn't work on the ME and finally Tony sighed. "Ziva."

"Ahh. Personal, not profession."

"It's not what you think," Tony clarified quickly. The last thing they needed was him asking questions or getting curious."

The older man simply smiled. "I'm not thinking anything. What are you thinking?"

"She's worried about something, on edge. She seems distracted."

The seriousness of his concern showed on the senior field agent's face. Ducky nodded, making an attempt to keep things light. "Yes, well, we all get distracted. Keep signing."

He glanced over. "Ziva ever talk to you about what things were like when Vance sent her back to Israel?"

Ducky shook his head. "Never. Though I can imagine it wasn't a very pleasant experience."

Tony's brow furrowed. "Why's that?"

The older man's piercing gaze met his own green eyes. "She was here for two years Anthony, to everyone in Israel she would have been as good as an outsider." He tapped his fingers on the table. "What does that have to do with Ziva's distraction?"

"Y'know, I'm probably overreacting," Tony practically interrupted. He signed the last sheet. "And look at that! Done and done. I'll see you later Ducky."

He breezed out of Autopsy and stood in the empty area in front of the elevator, thinking hard. Something was going on. Ever since that phone call yesterday morning Ziva had been cagey, secretive, nervous. Their fight in the copy room had left a raw would in both of them and spending nights apart for the foreseeable future would do nothing for the fences that desperately needed mending. And all because of Michael. Tony's jaw clenched and in that moment he decided to make a quick trip home. Once there he rifled through the shelves on Ziva's side of the office looking for a photo album she'd shown him once. Tony found it and the lone picture tucked in the back, the same one he'd found on her desk months ago. Feeling like he was betraying something sacred, he tucked the photo into his jacket pocket and returned to NCIS.

The afternoon was wearing on by the time he made his way down to Abby's lab. Her music was set relatively low for once and he approached her quietly. "Abs."

She jumped, then turned and socked him in the arm. "Use the elevator Tony! Gosh, I hate it when you guys sneak up on me like that." His grim expression registered and she instantly tensed. "What?"

Letting out a breath, Tony reached into his jacket and handed over the picture. "I need you to run facial recognition on this guy."

The man was clearly Middle Eastern and Abby bit her lip. "Does this have anything to do with Ziva?" He declined to answer so she scanned the photo into the database and started a search. It didn't take long before she got a match. "Michael Aaron Rivkin. Flew into DC two days ago." She lifted an eyebrow. "Is that the answer to the question I'm obviously not allowed to ask?"

Tony sighed. "Depends. Can you get me some more pictures?"

She shrugged. "It'll take some time."

He kissed her cheek. "Call me when you have something."

Abby crossed her arms. "Don't I always?"

Tony stopped at the door. "Not the team Abby, only me."

She shifted uneasily and nodded. "Okay."

Back in the squadroom Ziva was just hanging up the phone. "I have a lead."

He was a mite skeptical after the last time. "Really?"

"I found another case with similarities to ours. The suspects were two brothers."

Tony and Ziva ended up at a construction sight and each took one brother. Ziva laid the older one out with one punch while Tony chased the younger one up onto some scaffolding and got a confession while threatening to let him fall to his death. They now had a name for the guy who'd ordered the death of their young Marine - Liam.

**NCIS**

Once the brothers were down in lockup, Tony finally returned to his desk, rubbing his face and hoping it was almost time to go home. Then his phone rang. "DiNozzo."

"Lab, now," Abby ordered, and he knew his night was far from over.

She was waiting when he walked in the door. "I found something, but you're not going to like it." Bracing himself, Tony joined her at the computer and Abby pulled up a picture of Michael leaning over to talk in the window of a car with one Director David. His mouth went dry as he thought about Ziva's concern regarding changing orders. Abby fiddled with her dog collar. "He's with her father, Ziva's got to know him Tony."

Tony clenched his jaw. "You don't ask her. You don't breathe a word of this." Her wide eyed stare was not reassuring. "Abby." With a click of the mouse they watched the photo dissolve.

"Tony," Abby whispered.

He was adamant. "I mean it." Then he left to find his partner. They had to talk.

Ziva was heading out when Tony got back upstairs and he rushed to catch her, sticking his hand between the doors and taking his place beside her. "Thanks for holding that."

His sarcasm got her attention and Ziva breathed out. "We cannot be seen together. I do not know where Michael is or who might be watching."

Tony flicked the switch. "What's going on Ziva?"

The way she subtly shifted away and crossed her arms made his stomach drop. A sickening thought occurred to Tony, that Ziva was preparing herself for a break already, trying to keep him at a distance as if that would make the leaving easier should they be torn apart again. He reached out to touch her, but Ziva's body language practically screamed at him not to and for once he heeded the warning.

Swallowing hard, Tony stared at his wife. "When can you come home?"

Ziva rubbed her forehead. "I do not know. When I am sure Michael is back in Israel and not watching to see what I might be doing when no one else is looking." She sighed. "It is a good thing the new tenants cannot move in until the middle of the month, otherwise the secret would already be out." Then she squared her shoulders and set them back in motion. "Leave me alone Tony. Right now I am just your partner and I am going h-" Ziva stopped herself and wouldn't look at him. "I have to go."

The doors opened and she walked out, not looking back once. A terrible coldness gripped Tony's heart and he let the doors close him in again, tripping the emergency switch with trembling fingers. He leaned his forehead on the cool metal wall and tried not to hear her words playing over and over again. Two days ago they were happy, everything was fine, and their secret was safe. Now none of those was true and all Tony wanted was to turn back time before this mess began. More than anything else, he missed his wife.

**6x23 Legend Part 2**

Somewhere in LA shortly after lunch, G Callen was pretending to be Liam, which might have worked if the Middle Eastern man who showed up at the hotel room hadn't himself been playing the role. After a tense moment involving a blown cover and several guns being drawn, their mystery man revealed his identity and occupation, then used a name that caused too many questions for comfort in the minds of the DC team members.

**NCIS**

Since there was no one clocking him and no reason to hurry with their end of the case almost wrapped up, Tony came in late to the office, arriving with his coffee just as Ziva got off a call. She looked over. "Tony."

He considered her for a moment before losing a battle of wills with himself and respecting her request to play co-worker instead of husband. "Something up?"

She stood and moved away. "Gibbs."

His eyebrows rose. "He's back?"

"MTAC."

The brevity of her responses brought out his immature side. "Three one word answers, nice. Want to go for a fourth?"

There was not even a pause in her steady strides. "No."

"Okay, see, now that's just rude. Here I am trying to have a civil conversation and you're totally blowing me off." Tony followed her up the stairs, completely distracted by the way Ziva's shirt was falling off one shoulder and riding up at her hips, revealing smooth tan skin he wanted to touch, but was working hard no to, because in this mood he'd be risking life and limb and those injuries would be hard to explain to both bosses. They reached the catwalk and he cleared his throat. "Now I'm going to ask you a question that requires more than a one word answer. Are you ready?"

Ziva looked into the iris scanner and let them into the sealed room. Before Tony could think of something good to say, the tech announced that OSP was online. The picture came up of Gibbs in a room full of computers and surrounded by other people. "Ziva."

Something wasn't right, she could see it in his steely blue gaze. "Gibbs."

He looked at their computer expert. "McGee, put it up." A photo of Michael from yesterday's mission feed appeared in the corner. "You recognize him?"

Ziva studied the picture and didn't answer right away, her mind racing trying to figure out how they got his photo and what on earth Michael had to do with the case they were working on. His explanation of being sent by her father to spend his vacation time with an old friend was suddenly very weak. She could feel Tony's eyes on her and Gibbs' patience also was wearing thin. "Ziva," he barked.

She stood a little straighter. "Yes, I know him. His name is Michael Rivkin."

Gibbs studied her, watching for a lie. "Says he's Mossad."

"Yes," she supplied, "he is with Mossad."

Macy, far less trusting than Ziva's team, crossed her arms. "Anything else you can tell us about him Officer David?"

Having the title thrown in her face did not make Ziva feel like being cooperative. "No," she answered, "I have not worked with him in some time."

Something about her words didn't sit right with Gibbs. "We'll talk about this later."

She was embarrassed to be addressed that way in front of so many others, but simply nodded once. "Of course." The screen went blank and Ziva crossed her arms, refusing to look at her husband. "You did not think I would identify him." Tony opened his mouth to speak and her hard gaze focused briefly on him. "Not a question."

This scenario was going downhill fast and Tony was desperate to throw her a lifeline. "Anything you want to tell me?"

Ziva's lips pressed into a thin line. "No." She started to leave, throwing a parting shot over her shoulder. "One word answer, I win."

Tony stared after her, at a loss for how to get through the shell she was all to quickly building around herself, to protect her heart from whatever might be coming next.

**NCIS**

An unexpected call from McGee later as he tried to figure out, under the radar, how they got a match for Michael's picture so quickly, put Tony on edge almost immediately. "Two members of the terrorist cell we're tracking are dead after Michael Rivkin paid them a visit. Now he's dropped out of sight." McGee hesitated, hating the thoughts that were suddenly occurring to him. "Do you think there's any chance Ziva-"

"Don't ask that question," Tony interrupted, pacing around his partner's desk.

Tim swallowed. "Someone has to Tony."

Tony sighed. "I know McGee, I know. Leave it to me." He hung up and sat down, staring at Ziva's empty chair. _Where are you Ziva? And what the heck is going on here?_

When she got back from lunch, his wife seemed a little less tense than earlier. "What did I miss?"

He leaned back in his chair. "Oh, Abby playing with crayons, possibly blood, McGee calling, and I made a paper airplane that was so fantastic is broke the office gliding record. But really all the fun's happening in another time zone." Tony paused briefly, tightening his grip on the Mighty Mouse stapler in his hand. "Are we fighting?"

An image popped into Ziva's head of the two of them trading blows. They'd never physically fought each other, even for training, but she could use a good workout now to combat the thoughts in her head that just kept getting darker. She glanced up, unable to believe that he'd have to ask that question after their painful argument in the copy room earlier that week. She chose to keep her tone cool and impersonal.

"If we were, you would be on the floor, bleeding."

Tony blinked. "Okay, I accept that as a likely outcome." Her skills were not to be trifled with. "So you're just annoyed with me?" No answer. "Angry?"

Ziva huffed. "You should not be surprised."

But he was, in a way. "Because of this morning?"

Her tone sharpened. "You thought I would not identify Michael as a Mossad operative."

Tony went for innocent. "I didn't say a word."

Ziva's voice got louder. "You did not have to!"

He considered her agitation. "So you think you did the right thing?"

For a brief moment she seemed open to listening to reason. "You think I did not?"

Tony sighed and leaned forward. "Maybe you should've told them more, like how well you know him."

Her gaze narrowed. "That is none of their business."

"Like it was none of our business with Ari?" Tony wished he had more control over his tongue sometimes as he saw the jab hit home. He'd forgiven her too long ago to be bringing it up now.

Ziva's fingers curled into her palm. "What is your point?"

"You saw him when he was in DC three days ago. You didn't tell them when you had the chance and I'm just wondering why."

She pushed back from her desk and walked towards him. "Are you questioning my loyalty?"

Tony stood. "My question has nothing to do with loyalty Ziva. Why didn't you tell them he was here?"

Ziva crossed her arms. "Are you jealous?"

"No." _Maybe a little._ "I'm annoyed by the interference. I'm frustrated because you've changed since he showed up. And I'm worried because you don't seem to get that your friend is interfering with this agency's ability to shut down a terror cell."

"Interfering?" Ziva raised an eyebrow. "How is he interfering?"

Tony gave her a 'duh' look. "He's already killed two suspects. We need them alive to question Ziva."

"In my country that would be cause for celebration!" she retorted.

Tony was practically yelling now. "You're not in your country and neither is he!"

The truth of his words hit her like a slap in the face and she retreated to her own desk. "Are you finished?"

He hadn't yet realized his faux pas. "Yes."

"Good." Ziva sat and tried to calm down but at the moment she couldn't stand being around him and grabbed her stuff to leave. She wouldn't've gotten away with that if Gibbs was there, but Tony wasn't the boss.

"No." Tony changed his mind and followed her. "Do you know where Michael is?"

"No, I do not."

He tried to catch her backpack to make her face him, but she moved too quickly. "And if you did, would you tell me?"

Ziva stepped into the elevator and punched at a button. "No." She didn't trust him with Michael, didn't trust what he would do or say, didn't trust what Michael might see behind the partner facade. She let out a breath. "But I would tell Gibbs."

The door slid closed and Tony rubbed his face. From bad to worse in five point five minutes. _Good going DiNozzo, way to win her back_. He'd lost this battle and right now it looked like he was about to lose the war too. But he would go down fighting because even when they were acting like this, Tony still didn't know how to be without her. He finally returned to the bullpen and got back to work, but the mind numbing reports and forms weren't enough to drown out the voices of worry and fear, screaming at him from shadows in his head and heart.

The afternoon dragged on, made worse by the fact that Ziva was AWOL and still not answering any of his attempts to communicate with her. The rift between them was scaring Tony deeply, because even though they'd had their tense moments in the last three years, they'd never before gone this long without talking or trying to work things out. He entertained the fleeting thought of camping out in front of her apartment door until she either showed up or opened the door, but the nagging concern that they were being watched kept him from acting on it.

Darkness had fallen by the time Tony began packing up his things and when he turned around Abby was waiting by his desk. She glanced around uncertainly. "Hey, do you and Ziva want to go get a drink or something?"

Tony stared at his partner's desk and sighed. "She's already gone." He leaned back against the filing cabinet. "You do that thing I asked you to?"

Abby tried to seem optimistic. "Yup. Rivkin flew out of LA today, unescorted."

His eyebrows rose. "Destination?"

She bit her lip. "Tel Aviv. With a stopover...in DC."

The almost smile he'd begun fell. Michael was back and Ziva alone at her apartment. This just kept getting better and better.

**NCIS**

Ziva was getting ready for bed when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it with her cotton robe hanging loose over the shorts and tank top she wore for sleeping. Her gaze narrowed at the visit. "Michael."

"Ziva." When she didn't move, he lifted an eyebrow. "Can I come in?"

She crossed her arms. "First tell me why you are really here."

Michael glanced quickly up and down the hallway. "Not here."

Heaving a sigh, Ziva reluctantly stood back and allowed him to enter, then turned and fixed him with a stare. "The truth Michael, now."

He leaned on the closed door, deciding on his approach. "Why the hostility Ziva, are we not friends?"

Her hands clenched. "You were in LA Michael, you gave them my name. Now everyone is wondering about me, even Tony!"

Michael shrugged, unconcerned. "Perhaps they are not as loyal as you thought. True friends would not turn on you Ziva."

His words wormed their way through her slowly shattering trust for the people at NCIS and her shoulders sagged. "Do not tell me your mission, I do not want to lie to them any more." She sat on the arm of her couch. "Are you going back to Israel?"

"Not yet." Michael joined her, taking her hand. "I will stay a few more days, to be with you and talk about old times. After all," he grinned, "I am on vacation."

Ziva stood. "Mossad does not take vacations Michael, not anymore, and certainly not in America." She turned away. "I am going to bed. Lock the door on your way out."

"It is late Ziva, I cannot find a place to stay until morning."

Like she believed that for even a second. She waved her hand towards the couch, too tired to argue. "There are blankets and pillows in the closet. Good night."

"Laila tov," he repeated, listening to her steps down the hall and the sound of a door closing.

Eli had been right, something was going on here. Michael didn't know yet what had caused the change in this woman he knew so well, but perhaps it was time for her to cut ties with the Americans and return home, where she belonged. Ziva David, whether she realized it or not, was now part of his mission. In a few days things would change and then she would be on a flight to Israel with him, never to return. He owed her father that much.

_Replies:_

_Karalyn (MIT6) - I'm glad to hear that :) lol, yeah, gotta soak up the fluff now because things are about to get very messy. Thank you, that's very nice of you to say. I'm glad you think so :) Oh man, everything that's coming next is quite painful and sad and hard to read. This is when knowing the future comes in handy, because at least we have a little hope. Thanks fo reviewing! :)_

_Sarah - you're welcome :) Hmm...that's a good point. I did hear something about the last four episodes being ones we didn't want to miss, so I hope waiting it worth it for the first two. Thanks. Yeah, the more I looked at it the more S6 because a season of T&Z always being separated, like they were totally leading up to what would happen at the end. I'm glad you liked the horse bit. Poor Tony is such a city boy! haha. Thanks for reviewing :)_


	8. 6x24 Semper Fidelis

_A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I'm posting so late but it's my birthday today and I had some family stuff going on. Lol...I had to say that, I just love birthdays :D Here we go, one step closer to the end. Still difficult and painful but unfortunately about to get worse. I'll try my best to post Aliyah Tuesday morning, but if I don't get the chance it will go up mid-afternoon when I get home. Thanks again for everything, you guys are the best! :)_

Four days passed, making it a week since Tony and Ziva had slept in the same house, and it was terrifying how easily they seemed to return to being just partners. Gibbs and McGee came back to find everything caught up on and the rest of the team speaking to each other only when strictly necessary. Gibbs didn't seem to care as long as work was getting done, but McGee was troubled by the distance between his friends. And he couldn't help but wonder if the man from Tel Aviv had anything to do with why they were fighting.

The team was intrigued to be called to the SecNav's house early one morning, and a bit put off by all the secrecy. While Gibbs and McGee returned to the office, Tony and Ziva were left to walk the grounds with the lady from ICE and check on the security perimeter. Despite their current estranged status, Ziva made her displeasure clear when Tony was chatting with Jules and later the two worked together like a well oiled machine in the elevator, getting her to drop the act and tell them what was really going on under cover of the fake poker game.

When they were all back in the bullpen and tossing around ideas for how the agent ended up dead, Tony mentioned something about known foreign operatives in the area. From across the room Ziva shot him a dirty look, but Tony's expression clearly conveyed a 'you shouldn't be surprised' message. It certainly wasn't his job to protect Michael. Fornell dropped by while Gibbs was busy elsewhere, so the partners filled him in on what they knew so far about Abin Tabul. Then Ziva got a call and from the look on her face she wasn't expecting it. Tony turned from the older man to look at her, but also tried to pretend he wasn't paying attention as she glanced his way and lapsed into Hebrew.

The FBI cleared out shortly after and Tony sat down, jotting what he could hear of Ziva's end of the conversation on a little pad of paper by his phone. She hung up and hesitated. "I have to run out for a few minutes. I will be right back."

Tony was still writing and didn't look up. "I'll be here." As soon as she left he took a good look around began typing the words into an online translator. He'd had it up to here with this separation nonsense and whether she liked it or not, he was determined to find out what was going on.

**NCIS**

Ziva entered the café and spotted Michael at a center table, glass in hand. She took the chair beside him. "You really should not pull me away from work. What was so important?"

His eyes twinkled, though she thought they looked a little glassy, and Michael put his hand over hers. "I wanted to see you."

Her eyebrows drew together. "Michael, you have seen me nearly every night and morning for the last week! What is going on?"

A strange expression flitted across his face. "Something must be wrong just because I want the company of my dearest friend while I am here for only a short while?"

Ziva sighed. "Of course not." He hailed a passing waiter and she shook her head. "I cannot stay for lunch. I have to get back."

He smiled. "Join me for a drink at least."

She eyed the glass Michael drained and listened as he ordered another, but held up her hand when the server looked at her. "Nothing for me, thank you." At Michael's expression she shrugged. "I am working a case."

His interest seemed piqued. "Tell me." Ziva was instantly wary. The only reason Michael would care about NCIS business was if he was somehow involved, or if he was spying. Neither option put her the least bit at ease. He chuckled at the look on her face. "I am only interested in how your day is going achot." _Sister_.

She tried to relax and chuckled to cover her suspicions. "I will tell you when it is over." Her phone rang and she was both relieved and set even more on edge to see Tony's name flash on the screen. She was hiding too much from too many people and her insides were full of knots because of it. Putting a bit of an edge in her voice for Michael's sake, she answered.

"Tony, I thought I told you I would-" He cut her off, citing the discovery of Abin Tabul's location. "Okay." His demand for her return now made Ziva grit her teeth. "Okay." She hung up and smiled apologetically at her companion.

He seemed disappointed. "You have to go already?"

Ziva swung her bag over her shoulder. "We have been looking for a terrorist and Tony said we found him so...I will see you later."

Michael held onto her hand. "Dinner?"

She smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek, feeling the longing in her heart for her husband and the evenings they used to spend together. Her walls shielded these thoughts from Michael and Ziva stood. "It depends on when I get off. I will call you."

He watched her go, knowing that she was hiding something and trying to figure out what, until a full glass was set by his hand. "Thank you."

Tony sat down. "You're welcome."

Michael leaned back in his chair. "Agent DiNozzo, finally we meet. Ziva speaks very highly of you."

His hands clenched. "She can tell me herself what she thinks."

Michael swallowed a liberal amount of his drink. "You have come to chase me away from her."

Tony's gaze hardened. "From what I hear, you're not her type."

He shrugged. "Ziva prefers darker skin, I should know."

Th goading was getting to him. Right now Tony didn't need any more doubts. "We both know you're not here just because you miss her." He sat forward and lowered his voice. "There's an LL flight tonight out of Ronald Reagan at 8:25 pm, lands at Ben-Gurion tomorrow evening."

Michael finished the vodka tonic. "I am not finished spending time with Ziva."

Tony really wanted to punch him in the face, but Ziva's wrath wouldn't be worth it. "NCIS says you are."

"NCIS or you?" he asked with raised eyebrow. "Remember that Ziva belongs to Mossad regardless of what you and Agent Gibbs seem to think." Michael took in Tony's barely contained rage and stoked the fire a bit more. "Ziva is very lucky to have a man like you in her life. Sort of a...big brother."

He could've really done without the comparison. His feelings towards Ziva had never leaned on the brotherly side of things and Tony was beginning to wonder if Michael's were either. He took a breath. "I've got some work to do and clearly you have some drinking to finish. After that I think you should start packing."

Michael smirked. "You should conceal your feelings for Ziva better than that Agent DiNozzo, I am surprised she has not seen them already." His lips twitched. "Or perhaps she has and simply does not care."

Within a thread of jumping across the table and tackling him into the bar just for being an idiot, Tony shoved his chair back roughly and stood. "Say goodbye and get on the flight. You're not welcome here."

Draining the rest of his drink, Michael began to think he had a handle on the secret he knew Ziva was keeping. Whatever it was, he was nearly positive that Anthony DiNozzo was involved somehow. Now all he had to do was discover the rest of the story.

**NCIS**

Ziva hurried back into the office but slowed outside the bullpen when she realized it was empty and looked at Tony's desk in confusion as she sat down. For several long minutes she waited alone, finally wandering over to see if there were any notes on Tony's desk about the news. She flipped through a couple folders and out of the corner of her eye caught a glimpse of some scribbled words on a half-crumpled piece of paper in the trash. She reached for it and took a better look. Even though the spelling was incorrect, it was enough to know that Tony had been spying on her. Looking towards the elevator, Ziva felt betrayal slice through her sinking heart. Tony didn't trust her, and this was the proof.

Nearly half an hour passed before Tony showed up and Ziva blinked at the tears that wanted to come. He took off his gun and she swallowed. "We have not found Tabul yet."

Tony wouldn't look at her and his tone was blase. "We really should be working harder."

Ziva's words were brittle. "I came back quickly because you said we had found Abin Tabul. Where were you?"

Tony leaned forward on his elbows with folded hands and finally met her eyes. "Where were you?" She just stared at him and he pushed. "Michael was in LA on business, like he's in DC on business."

Anger coloured bright spots on Ziva's cheeks and she slapped her hand on the desk and threw the balled up piece of paper at his head. "I cannot believe you! If you wanted to meet him you could have just asked me to introduce you. You did not have to eavesdrop."

He spoke louder. "Oh, I don't, really? Because I haven't talked to you outside of work in over a week, all because he showed up some place he's not supposed to be." Tony gripped the paper tightly. "I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't check on him." Ziva took a deep breath to compose herself and he lowered his tone. "Gibbs told him to get lost. I told him to go home. Maybe it would carry more weight coming from you."

Ziva closed her eyes briefly and sat up straighter. "Michael is here to see me. He is not working, he is on vacation." Her conviction wavered and she wondered if she was trying to convince both of them that a lie was the truth.

Tony leaned back. "He's certainly drinking like he's on vacation."

She opened her mouth to tell him to mind his own business when Jules walked in looking for the conference room. With a dark look at Ziva, Tony volunteered to show her the way. Ziva stayed where she was and began going over everything that had happened since Michael came, trying to find an answer somewhere in the mess, wondering if they'd ever find a way out. Right now she didn't know what to think or feel, but Tony was looking at her like she was hiding the enemy and she would give anything to go back to the way they were before all this. After seven long days, she desperately missed her husband.

**NCIS**

That night, following a body that had been found and several reports written and filed and after McGee and the lady from ICE left, Ziva looked around to be sure they were alone and then at Tony. She was about to say something, perhaps start the conversation that could lead them back to the right path, but her phone buzzed with another text from Michael. He was getting impatient waiting for her to make dinner, so Ziva sighed and lowered her eyes.

"Goodnight."

Tony ached to say something, do something to mend the rift between them. He longed to reach out and touch her hand, just to have a little bit of contact, but she was already turning away and he stifled his disappointment, staring at her intently. "'Night."

He watched her walk to the elevator and get in, then Gibbs appeared by his desk. "Rule #11 DiNozzo."

Unfocused, Tony totally gave away where his thoughts were. "I would never date a co-worker Boss, trust me." Not again anyways. The first time was supposed to be the only time. "I mean, why would you even-" He looked up and Gibbs almost smiled. Tony swallowed. "That's twelve. Eleven - when the job is done, walk away." Except he didn't like what the end of this case was beginning to look like and he couldn't let it go so easily.

Gibbs leaned over. "What's on your mind?"

He sighed. "Rivkin's in town. Or at least, he was. He better be gone by now."

Gibbs nodded. "I know. Guy really doesn't listen."

Tony cocked an eyebrow. "That bother you on a professional level, or a personal one?"

"Well, I'll tell you," the team leader shared, "I'm having a little trouble entangling the two."

He rubbed his face. "So you are bothered."

Gibbs spared a glance at Vance, who was watching them from the catwalk. "Oh yeah, it bothers me. You stay on it."

If Gibbs was worried then Tony knew that, when this was over and however that happened, the end would not be pretty. He stood and straightened his jacket. "I'm gonna go see what Abby found on the laptop."

Downstairs in the darkened lab Tony stood beside their forensic scientist as she worked. After a few minutes Abby glanced at him. "It's not going to go any faster with you looking over my shoulder."

"There has to be something there!" he insisted.

Abby continued her search and finally came across a history of internet usage. "Here we go, a list of places where he went online." Together they scanned locations and partway through their eyes came across a familiar notation.

Tony's breath caught. "I know that address."

Abby looked at him with uncertainty written all over her expression. "Me too. It's Ziva's. But how is that possible Tony, unless-"

He cut her off. "No. Don't go there Abby. There's an explanation for this, there has to be. She wouldn't-" Suddenly the answer came to him with startling clarity and the rest of the pieces fell into place. Tony took off towards the door. "I gotta go Abby. Tell Gibbs..." he swallowed. "Tell him I've got this." He ran upstairs for his gun and keys and tore out of the building, a man on a mission. He was going to get Ziva out of this. No matter what it looked like, Tony knew in his heart that Ziva David was no traitor. The only problem was, she was harbouring one, and for the first time since Michael came they were going to talk.

**NCIS**

Tony walked heavily up the stairs to Ziva's apartment. He hated thinking about it that way, because it wasn't her apartment anymore, it was just a place they rented out to keep their cover. Her place was miles away, in a cozy little bungalow they'd picked out together and made into a home for each other. It was where their memories were made, where their love was built, and where their marriage was solidified one day at a time. That was where she belonged, at home with him.

He paused outside the door of apartment #234 and knocked. "Ziva? It's Tony." The door opened and instead of his wife on the other side, Michael stood there. The two men stared at each other and Tony clenched his jaw. "You're here."

Michael lifted the drink in his hand. "And Ziva is not. But she will return soon. Why don't you come in and wait for her?" Warily Tony entered the apartment and scanned the room out of habit. The Israeli man was no longer facing him as he gulped the liquid in his glass. "Did you really expect me to leave just because you threatened me?"

He closed the door. "I had my hopes."

Michael turned around, the glint in his eyes no longer teasing but ominous. "Did they include coming here late at night, maybe finding Ziva vulnerable, and taking advantage of that?"

Tony did his best to keep his emotions in check. "I'm here about the case we just wrapped up. An American agent was killed last night. All evidence pointed to a terrorist - Abin Tabul. I think you're familiar with him." Michael's cocky expression gave nothing away, but Tony knew he was right. "Of course, he committed suicide before we could catch up to him."

"Is that so?"

"That's the theory," Tony agreed, moving a step towards him. "But it's a little too clean for me."

Michael shrugged. "That does not sound clean at all. Suicide can be very messy. Perhaps if you stop digging, it will all go away."

Tony slid his hands into his pockets. "What can I say? Events of the past week are making me a little suspicious."

"Even of the people closest to you?" he inquired.

"More like suspicious of the people closest to the people I'm closest to. You see, we pulled some information off Tabul's computer. It says that, at some point, the internet was connected here, on Ziva's account."

Michael feigned shock. "She is tied to this dead man?"

The inches between them were shrinking with every passing minute. "That's how it appears."

"So you are here to question Ziva, all because of a series of numbers on a terrorist's computer?"

"I was," Tony conceded, "until you opened the door. But now I'm starting to see what's under the surface of the obvious and I think my partner's been set up by the last person she'd ever suspect." He pulled out his handcuffs. "Michael Rivkin, you're under arrest for the murders of Abin Tabul and Federal Agent Tom Sherman."

Michael's smile was far from reassuring. "Good luck with that."

Tony's gun slid out of the holster and pointed at Michael. Immediately Michael kicked it out of his hand. Tony tackled him around the waist and Michael flipped Tony over the couch. He caught a glimpse of the one picture Ziva had brought from their house. It was one of the few photos with all three siblings - Ari stood with his hand on a smiling Ziva's shoulder, Ziva holding the hand of little Tali who was distracted by a kitten on the street and not looking at the camera. The frame was swept to the floor and he heard glass shatter.

He made it up and faced Michael, punching him in the face, chest and stomach. With arms locked around each other the two men struggled until Michael got in a kidney shot and Tony broke away and ran for the kitchen. He slammed the freezer door in Michael's face and tried twice to punch him, but Michael blocked the shots and bent his arm back, dislocating Tony's shoulder and pulling him into a sleeper hold.

Tony wasn't about to go down easily and drove his elbow into Michael's ribs, then slammed him against the wall and sent them both falling backwards onto the glass coffee table. Tony sat up, choking and desperately trying to draw in air before crawling painfully towards his gun, injured arm cradled against his stomach. Michael started to move and Tony nearly groaned, not sure how much more he could take. "Enough!"

The Mossad officer got to his feet with blood dripping from his nose and looked down to see a shard of glass sticking out of his side. With a crazed look in his eyes he slowly pulled it out and advanced towards his opponent. Tony lay on his back facing Michael. "Don't do it. No, don't!" Michael held up the glass dagger, preparing to drive it into Tony's chest, when the agent grabbed his gun and shot Michael repeatedly. The Israeli fell beside him and Tony wheezed, closing his eyes, hoping and praying that it was finally over.

**NCIS**

The line at the grocery store had taken forever, or at least that was the excuse Ziva was going to give Michael. She hadn't really needed to go shopping, but she was desperate for some space and time to think, so she said she'd be late. In reality, Ziva had known when they found Tabul's body in the hotel that Michael was responsible. He'd gone rogue, just like Ari, out for vigilante justice, and she'd missed it again. Or perhaps she just did not want to see it happen to another man she loved. That knowledge pushed her foot down harder on the accelerator and she dialed the number for Mossad.

Her father's right hand man picked up. "Please authenticate." While weaving through DC traffic Ziva gave her name and title and rattled off the Hebrew letters and numbers that made up her personal code. Reluctantly she screeched to a stop at a red light. Her identity checked out and Hadar got down to business. "Shalom Officer David."

Ziva didn't bother with pleasantries. "We need a forced extraction, now!"

"Target?"

She sighed. "Michael."

He frowned. "Rivkin? Have you notified your father?"

Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. What did her father have to do with anything. Unless...but she didn't like the possibilities and added force to her next words that marked her place of authority as Director David's daughter. "I am notifying you. Who do we have in the area?"

Hadar was taken aback by her tone. She would not turn in a friend unless there was real trouble. "How bad?"

"Who do we have?!" she demanded.

He began thinking through their options. "I will handle it."

Ziva swallowed. "He is at my apartment, I will make sure he stays there."

"Someone will be sent," he promised, and Ziva hung up.

Arriving at her building she parked haphazardly and then saw Tony's car parked across the street. Her heart began to race and she looked up at her apartment window, seeing the silhouettes of two men fighting. Ziva started running, taking the stairs two, sometimes three at a time. Once in the hall she jolted at the sound of shots fired and her gun was in her hand and sighted before she could blink, her cautious, fearful steps carrying her ever closer to whatever waited behind her apartment door.

**NCIS**

Seconds later the door slammed open and Ziva burst in, gun held in front of her, and flitting over the scene. Tony automatically lifted his weapon to point at the intruder and for a heartbeat they froze in those positions, until Ziva saw Michael. She shoved her gun back in the holster and dropped to her knees beside him while Tony struggled to pull himself up. Ziva turned Michael over to find blood and bullet holes everywhere and her friend gasping for breath as a thin red trickle ran from his mouth.

Wanting to scream in shock and hurt, Ziva pressed her hands over one of his wounds. "Please no. Come on Michael."

He wrapped bloody fingers around her wrist and raised his head off the ground. "Ziva...Ziva..." But no other words came and she shook her head.

"Do not Michael, please." She looked at Tony, now sitting on the steps, gun held loosely in one hand, wincing as he gingerly probed his neck. Her eyes scanned him frantically, checking for injuries and blood. "Are you alright?"

He tried to shrug and groaned at the pain in his shoulder. "I'll live."

Michael gasped again, the strange sound jerking Ziva's attention back to him. "Call an ambulance Tony, now!" She adjusted her hands, now slick with his life's blood that was slowly draining away. "Come on Michael, fight, please. Stay with me." She glanced over and saw her family picture on the floor. "Please." Falling back into Hebrew, she continued to mutter every prayer she could think of, waiting for the faint sound of sirens to give her the shred of hope she needed to keep going.

_Replies:_

_Karalyn (MIT7) - haha...nice reaction. Phemomenal? Wow, that's a great word, thank you! The issues are hard to read and write. I'm glad it came out realistic, even if I hate doing fights. One of the best, wow, thank you. It's one of the tougher ones for sure, and more to come of that I'm afraid. Thanks for reviewing! :)_

_LuvZandT (MIT7) - haha...that's a good way to put it. I'm nervous too and I already know what happens! Someone else I know loves to see what's going on in the character's heads and hearts, it does give you a better feel for the context despite what they're saying. Hmm...I'll look forward to watching it. I'm practically counting days until Wed! Thanks for reviewing :)_

_Sarah - tell me about it. They're both going about things the wrong way and not spending enough time together and not talking about what's going on, so it's making a huge mess. This is definitely the worst things have been for them and I agree that it hurts to see what they've worked for breaking so easily after all they've survived together so far. haha...Michael is supposed to be sketchy, but I like him better as the brother figure than the boyfriend. Oh, sorry about that. I just meant that Ziva left out the detail that Ari was her brother when she was working with the team during the Kill Ari episodes, and she also didn't tell them that Mossad suspected he'd gone rogue. It's a bit of a cheap shot for T to make, but he's not really getting any gold stars in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing! :)_


	9. 6x25 Aliyah

_A/N: Last chapter guys and you read at your own risk, because it's as not pretty here as it was on the show. Gonna try something different with my Summer 2009 piece. Instead of making it the 7x0 chapter (since it ended up at 17.5 thousand words and I thought that might be a bit too much to take in at one sitting), I'm going to turn it into a story all on its own. So sometime Thursday afternoon, look for __**Moments In Time - When the World Stopped Turning**__. Probably six chapters, some short and some longer, and completely from Tony's viewpoint. We'll get into Ziva's head a little more when Good Cop, Bad Cop comes around. I will post all the chapters the same day, not to worry. Now hurry up and get this chapter over with, you won't be alone if your heart's hurting at the end. ~Aliyah_

Hours later Tony was finally released from the doctor's care, with his arm in a sling and orders of desk duty for six weeks. He stood in the hallway of the hospital feeling lost, drained and exhausted after a night of no sleep following the fight for his life. Tony looked right, then left, and saw Ziva leaning against the wall beyond a set of doors. With his tie in one hand, he approached the window and slowly observed the fatigue in her posture. There was blood on the cuff of her jacket sleeve from Michael grabbing her arm, and dark smears on her jeans where she wiped her hands after the paramedics took him away. Ziva's eyes were closed, her expression empty, and the way her lips moved made him wonder if she was praying.

As he watched, a doctor came out to talk to Ziva. The hope in her face died quickly, but before he could make a move to go to her Tony heard soft steps behind him and knew who it was, so he spoke without taking his eyes off her. "I'm okay. Got a fractured radius and a few bruises. I had new intel, I went to talk to Ziva...question Ziva." He rubbed his face, still unable to believe it had come to this. "He set her up Boss, I know he did. Ziva wouldn't-"

Gibbs sighed. "DiNozzo."

Tony turned around, the intensity in his eyes surprising. "When I got there and tried to bring him in, Rivkin attacked me. I had no choice."

The team leader tried again. "DiNozzo."

"It was justified," the younger man insisted.

Gibbs stared at him. "Go write it up. There's gonna be a lot of people wanting answers, including your partner." He moved past his senior field agent to see Ziva, and as the door swung closed Tony heard her first words to their boss.

"Michael is dead. Tony killed him."

He closed his eyes, absorbing one more blow because there was no other choice. Ziva blamed him for Michael's death. She hadn't even heard his side of the story and already she'd decided what to believe. Tony swallowed painfully and pushed away the tears that couldn't come. If that was what she thought then he'd already lost her, the love they'd fought so hard for shattered in the rubble of too many things gone wrong. That realization hurt even worse than his injuries, and for the first time Tony had no idea how to get her back.

Standing in front of a clearly emotional Mossad Liaison officer, Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "You saw?"

She looked away. "I saw enough." Pictures from last night flashed in her head. Tony pointing his gun at her. Michael's painful gasps. Blood all over her carpet. The photo of her siblings on the floor.

He reached for her shoulder, but she shifted just enough to get the message across the she was not to be touched right now. Gibbs wondered if Ziva was so brittle that any contact would break her. "You have to tell me everything."

The mask she'd worked so hard to put aside over the last three years returned thicker and more impassive than ever. "You will have my IA report on your desk before lunch." She headed towards the door and Gibbs turned around.

"Hey." Ziva looked back. "I'm sorry for your loss." Rivkin didn't mean anything to him, but clearly the man had meant something to her. There was no response at all before she walked out and Gibbs let out a breath, wishing for the bourbon in his basement. His team was fracturing in every corner and he feared that work ties alone might not be enough to draw them back this time. He didn't want to lose them again.

**NCIS**

While Gibbs and McGee got into their NCIS gear at Ziva's apartment, Gibbs overlooked McGee's awkward attempts at conversation and got straight to the point. "So McGee - Rivkin. Tony. Ziva. What do you know?"

McGee tried for the easy way out. "Nothing." Gibbs just stared at him and the junior agent gave in. "I saw Tony snooping around Ziva's desk." The team leader looked away. That was nothing new. Tim continued nervously, wondering if he was betraying his friends. "It was right before she went back to Israel. He-he answered the phone. I think he talked to Rivkin." Gibbs waited to see what else would come up as McGee put his jacket on, muttering, "I can't believe I'm telling you this, Tony's going to kill me."

Gibbs' logic was far more blunt. "Not if Mossad gets to him first."

Tim's brow furrowed. "You don't think the director's just going to hand him over." The older man declined to answer and McGee followed him across the street. "Boss, Rivkin tried to kill him."

"Tony's word against a dead guy's." He was clearly not in a reassuring mood.

"Yeah, but Ziva will back him, right? I mean, Tony doesn't just murder people, you know? Obviously the shooting was self defense. All we've gotta do is-"

McGee didn't get a chance to finish because an explosion rocked the building as they got to the stairs and pieces of wood, mortar and brick rained down on them. Reflexively they ducked and covered, hearing frightened screams from nearby people, then stood back to survey the damage which, coincidentally, seemed centered around one apartment in particular.

The fire department arrived within minutes and once the area was declared safe, Gibbs and McGee picked their way through what had been Ziva's livingroom and kitchen, starting off with crime scene photos and working around the men in yellow coats. Tim stared into the kitchen and Gibbs glanced his way. "Problem McGee?"

"You mean apart from Tony killing Ziva's friend and Ziva's apartment blowing up? No, no problem at all."

"Good, then shoot."

Following orders, McGee snapped a close up of what used to be the sink and stove. Gibbs saw an empty picture frame laying on the carpet and something about it bothered him. Then Tim found a laptop that had been under a drawer when the fire started. "Strange place to keep a laptop," he remarked, while Gibbs shone the flashlight around.

"Not if you're hiding it." He took a closer look. "Three cuts in the gas line."

McGee had moved to the livingroom. "Fire chief said it must've been leaking for at least an hour."

"But no one smelled gas."

"Which is odd considering most of the neighbours were home," Tim pointed out.

"These are clean," Gibbs observed. "Looks like a pro job."

McGee saw something he didn't recognize and took a picture. "Boss." He sniffed it. "Could be the trigger."

"Bag it," Gibbs ordered, going back to the picture frame. He picked it up and stared at it, then dropped it on the floor. Something wasn't adding up.

**NCIS**

Ziva opened the door and slowly stepped into the house she'd not been in for over a week. Evidence that Tony had reverted to bachelor mode lay in the dirty dishes in the sink, clothes left here and there, and the takeout containers on the coffee table. What surprised her was the pillow and rumpled blanket on the couch. Curious, she peeked into their room. The covers were pulled up straight and neat, as if he hadn't slept there since the first night she didn't come home.

Swallowing back her reaction to the gesture because she was so tired and hurt and angry and deeply sad about everything that had happened there wasn't room for tenderness and love, Ziva stripped out of her clothes and dropped them on the floor. She looked at the stained sleeve of her jacket and wished they had a fireplace so she could burn the offending article and the memories that went along with it. A shower was the first order of business and she made it very hot, as if the water could somehow wash away all the events of the past several days. Under the stream of water that stung her skin and turned it pink, Ziva covered her face with her hands and allowed herself to cry, to grieve for Michael. She was alone in the world now, all siblings and those close enough to be called family dead and soon to be buried. It was such an isolating feeling, as if she was cut off from the rest of humanity with no more ties to bind her to home and family.

When she got out, scrubbed almost raw in an attempt to remove the sensation of Michael's blood from her skin, Ziva dressed in black and pulled her wet, heavy hair back into a tight ponytail. She used dark make up around her eyes and looked in the mirror, not sure if she even recognized herself any more. A quiet drive to NCIS left her with too much time to think and Ziva walked into a darkened Autopsy to do one last thing for her friend.

Unzipping the black body bag, she stared at him, looking far too much like he was asleep to be dead. But when she placed her hand over his to recite a prayer, the coldness of his skin confirmed the truth. Ducky and Jimmy's arrival interrupted the moment and she pulled the flap back over Michael's face, closing the bag gently before turning towards them. Ducky's expression was sympathetic. "Would you like a moment?"

Ziva shook her head and swallowed. "Not necessary."

He hung up his hat and coat. "Since you are here, perhaps you can shed some light on Officer Rivkin's beliefs. I've already contacted a Rabbi friend of mine and asked him to be present when I perform the autopsy."

She clasped her hands behind her back. "Also not necessary. Michael was Jewish by birth, not practice."

Ducky stepped closer, using a gentle tone of voice. "Traditions can be a comfort. They show respect for the dead and bring a sense of reassurance to those who are left behind."

Ziva squared her shoulders and the mask slid into place. "Rituals only work for those who believe they make a difference." With a last glace at the body bag, she walked out.

**NCIS**

Gibbs was sitting at his desk looking over Tony's IA report when Ziva entered the bullpen and handed him hers. He stood. "Ziva."

She didn't look at him as she gathered her things. "I know what you are going to say Gibbs."

"No, I don't think you do." He pulled a chair from one of the cubicles over to his desk. Ziva sighed, dropped her bag and coat, and sat down while McGee took his cue from Gibbs and made himself scarce.

She began before he could speak. "I know you think I lied to you about Michael, but I did not. You asked if I knew him, if he worked for Mossad, not if he was here. Not-"

Gibbs cut her off. "Your apartment's been destroyed." Ziva blinked, absorbing the news like a soldier and showing no emotion. "Gas fire, earlier this morning."

Somehow that seemed a fitting end to what was fast becoming the week nightmares were made of. She spoke from long habit, deflection and re-direction, anything to keep them from getting too close, even if they already had. "Perhaps the line was damaged during the fight. You should talk to Tony, he-"

"No, this was no accident. The line was cut. Any idea who-"

Her reaction was immediate and a lie. "No." Mossad was always quick to take care of things, for all she knew this was a punishment for failing Michael, to take away anything she had left.

Gibbs lifted an eyebrow. "That was a quick answer."

She shrugged. "Simple question."

He continued quieter. "Ziva, that's your home."

With tears in her eyes, Ziva stood. "No, it is not." She got up and walked away, thinking of everything the others did not know. Up until Michael came her home had been with Tony, but today walking into the house they used to share she felt like a stranger. Maybe this was a sign, that she would never belong anywhere. Maybe she had no home anymore, and maybe she deserved that for letting go so easily. Some habits were hard to break, others, it seemed, were far too easy, and for the first time in a long time, Ziva did not know what happened next.

**NCIS**

Up in the conference room Tony sat facing the director, waiting for judgement. Leon looked at him and dropped a sheaf of papers on the table. "This is a thorough report, you only left out a few things. Like why you broke protocol and went alone, and why you didn't inform me."

Tony fixed his gaze on his hands. "My gut told me it was Rivkin, not Ziva. But if she knew something I wanted to give her the chance to explain it to me."

Leon sat back and chewed on his toothpick, going straight to the heart of the matter. "You wanted to protect her."

He shrugged one shoulder. "If she needed it."

"Putting that aside Agent DiNozzo," Vance continued, "I'm curious how you got out of there alive."

Tony sort of smiled and pulled on the jokester front that had served him so well in the past. "Well, I've always been a pretty decent fighter, you know, scrappy."

Leon's eyebrows rose. "You're telling me you offed a Mossad assassin by being scrappy?"

He sighed. "What do you want from me Director?"

"Honesty and details," Vance answered immediately.

"That's what I'm trying to do here," Tony pointed out. "I wrote the truth in my report. And maybe Rivkin should've won, but he didn't. He's dead and I don't have a good reason why I'm the one who survived. I guess I just got to my gun faster."

Gibbs walked in with the tox screen from Ducky and handed it to Leon. The Director frowned. "What's this?"

"A reason. Blood alcohol level of 0.16. Rivkin was wasted."

Tony didn't believe it. "Not possible. He may have had a couple of drinks, but it sure didn't show when he was trying to beat the crap out of me. There's no way he was drunk."

"0.16," Gibbs repeated.

"Twice the legal limit to drive," Vance added, showing Tony the paper.

"Huh. Guess I should've called him a cab," he said dismissively.

Leon's tone hardened. "You went off grid. You killed an officer of Mossad. And now the crime scene has been blown to bits. People are going to have questions and you better have some pretty good answers Agent DiNozzo."

Tony glanced at Gibbs who barely nodded, then looked back at the director. "Understood." Without another word he got up and left.

Vance watched the door close. "Think your boy can handle what's coming?"

A heaviness settled inside Gibbs that didn't show on the outside. "He'll manage." Not that he'd have much of a choice.

"Good," Leon nodded, "because he's going to have to step up and take one for the team."

Gibbs crossed his arms. "What's the goal?"

"Diplomacy." His phone ran and a name flashed on the screen - _Eli_.

**NCIS**

Down in the lab Abby and McGee were trying to update the two bosses on what little they knew. The charred piece of something was puzzling Abby and she shrugged, looking at Director Vance. "Do you have any ideas?

"I do," came Ziva's voice from the doorway. They all turned to stare at her and she folded her hands together. "I know I was told not to involve myself in the investigation."

"Yet here you are," Vance pointed out rather unnecessarily.

She ventured inside. "Since it is my apartment I thought I should at least take a look at the crime scene photographs.

Gibbs headed towards her. "Nope, not gonna happen." Vance seconded the decision.

Ziva drew a breath. "Perhaps I should have made myself more clear - I have already scanned through the photos. McGee left them running on his computer." Leon gave McGee a dirty look but she didn't notice. "That being said, I feel obliged to tell you what I have found."

"Talk," the director ordered.

"That is an activated charcoal filter which has been doused in ethanethiol. We plant them on cut gas lines to mask the smell. That way, a fire can be triggered without warning."

"We?" Gibbs asked, pretty sure he already knew the answer.

Ziva looked away. "It is a technique used by many agencies, including Mossad."

Silence filled the room quicker than smoke until Vance broke it. "Pack your bags." Everyone's expression reflected some level of surprise and concern. Vance lifted his chin at the team leader. "You and DiNozzo too. I've been asked a favour that I've just decided to grant. We're on the first flight to Tel Aviv tomorrow."

From the doorway where he'd arrived just in time to hear, Tony saw his wife turn to Gibbs. If his experience in reading her eyes was to be trusted, Ziva was not looking forward to going home. Stillness reigned supreme until Vance left and Abby began of flood of worried words about their destination and what happened last time and who put that man in charge anyway? Gibbs left McGee to calm her after a customary kiss on the cheek and spoke quietly to the partners as he passed, who were now just staring at each other. "Get your things together. Meet back here in the morning."

Ever so slowly Tony turned to the side and held out his hand, motioning for Ziva to go first. They waited for the elevator and got in, not saying a word. After picking up everything from their desks, they took separate cars home, arriving within seconds of each other because Tony tailed his wife the whole way, unwilling to let her out of his sight. Once inside the house, Tony dropped his bag. "Are you just going to keep pretending like I don't exist?"

She crossed her arms and gritted her teeth. "Yes."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well that's more than you've said to me all day." Tony swallowed. "Please, can't we just...talk about this?"

Ziva steadfastly refused to look at him. "I have nothing to say."

Tony frowned. "Nothing? Three years and that's it, you have nothing to say?"

"What do you want from me Tony?" she spat, standing tense and rigid near the couch.

"Uh, answers? Emotion maybe? I'd like to talk to my wife, if she's still in there somewhere."

Ziva grabbed her bag and stalked towards the office. "Maybe she is not." The door slammed hard enough to rattle picture frames on the wall. Tony stared at it and wanted to cry. So this is what it looked like to break.

Managing everything one handed was a bit challenging, but Tony managed to cook pasta and heat sauce without too much trouble. Gathering his courage, he walked over to the office door and knocked. "Zi? Supper's ready if you want some."

"Not hungry," came the faint answer and his shoulders sagged. All he wanted was to talk to her, to be close to her. Why was that too much to ask?

He swallowed. "I'll just, uh, leave it on the stove in case you change your mind."

There was no response so Tony gave up and took his own bowl into the almost empty spare room. He sank down onto the futon and pressed play on the movie in his laptop. But neither the film - though a classic -, or the food - which was picked at but not really eaten -, held his attention for long. Finally Tony returned to the kitchen, put everything away, and decided to go take a walk around the backyard. Sliding doors in the office opened onto a small deck and their nice sized lawn, but since Ziva had taken over that space he had to go around the house.

He got to the corner and caught a glimpse of something in the fading twilight, pulling back immediately. Peeking around the edge of the house, Tony saw Ziva sitting on the deck, feet on the first step, staring out into the night. That she didn't instantly notice his presence and turn her head told him how much she had on her mind. Feeling a bit like a stalker, but also as if he'd been deprived of the sight of her for too long, Tony stayed where he was, waiting and watching.

For the longest time Ziva didn't move, then a single, silver tear streaked down her face. She buried her head in her arms and he saw her shoulders shake. So there was something left of her inside that cold, brittle shell somewhere, but aside from the tears she'd never show him in this frame of mind, he had no idea how to get through to her. After a long time she finally stood up and went back inside, and Tony walked along the fence line until he could see into the office through the doors. Ziva lay in semi-darkness, curled up on the floor, her head resting on a pillow from the corner chair, with a blanket draped over her.

The light clicked off and Tony sighed, going back inside and locking them in for the night. He lay on his back in their too empty bed and wished with all his heart that Ziva was beside him instead of two rooms away. An hour of not falling asleep passed and Tony grew restless. Getting up, he walked softly to the office and tapped on the door. "Ziva? Look, I know you're not asleep, just...can you come out so we can talk?"

He tried the knob, not surprised to find it locked, and didn't have the guts or the ability to pick it right now. Sighing, Tony rested his forehead on the door. "I miss you honey, I miss you so much. Please, open the door." Only empty silence met his query and Tony splayed his fingers against the wood. "Please?" But there was nothing and he walked away defeated, unable to think of what else he could do or how many times he could beg for her attention. Tony clenched his jaw. If that was the way she wanted it, then maybe that was how it should stay.

On the other side of the door Ziva curled her fingers into the blanket and bit her lip, anything to keep herself from giving in, getting up, and going out where she might just fall against her husband and let him be the strength she was lacking. But the betrayal and the sneaking around, along with the doubts Michael had planted and the loss of her friend combined to keep her where she lay. Tony's final 'please' tore at what was left of her heart before Ziva shut him out completely. She didn't want to talk, she didn't want to be taken care of, she just wanted everything to go away, to make the voices in her head be quiet, to smother the guilt that was threatening to engulf her. But there was a tiny piece of her that wondered exactly how much she would lose if she got her wish.

**NCIS**

The following morning Tony and Ziva worked around each other to shower and pack for the trip. Neither ate breakfast and though it would've made sense to carpool, two separate vehicles took the drive to the Navy Yard. Carrying one bag apiece, they rode the elevator to their floor and waited at their desks for Gibbs to deliver his order, enduring Abby's goodbyes and McGee's nervous looks with no emotion whatsoever. Shortly after lunch the group boarded a military transport and settled in for a half-day flight to the other side of the world.

Both Tony and Ziva took the time to read over each other's IA reports, though neither knew that as the papers were concealed inside magazines, with a coffin strapped to the floor between them. Director Vance brought a thick novel and Gibbs somehow managed to sleep for most of the time, when he wasn't eating trail mix or beef jerky and sipping tepid bottles of water. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the pilot gave the announcement to prepare for landing.

It was mid-morning in Israel and the bright sun made all but the native Israeli squint at its light. They stepped off the ramp and watched as Michael's casket was brought out and Israel's flag unfolded gravely overtop. Hadar spoke solemnly in Hebrew and then the ceremony was over. He greeted Leon first, noting that Eli was anxious to speak with him. Then he came to Ziva. "Officer David, it has been far too long." He kissed her cheeks and Tony felt the barest hint of relief that her icy demeanor was not reserved solely for him. "Thank you for coming."

Ziva barely glanced at him. "There is no need to thank me. My visit has nothing to do with you." Tony listened to the animosity in her tone and was puzzled by it. What had the guy done to her to cause that reception? He didn't think she'd ever mentioned someone named Hadar.

Hadar chuckled. "Ziva, always full of fire." At his question she made introductions and he looked at Tony. "Agent DiNozzo, please, ride with me." A glance at Gibbs and Vance, who nodded, didn't give him much of a choice. "Please, I insist. It will allow us a chance to get to know one another."

Gibbs watched Tony walk towards one of the black SUVs. "I am going to see him again, right Leon?"

Ziva picked up her bag. "Officer Hadar will not harm him. Only two people have the authority to do that."

Vance followed her. "Your father's one. Second?"

She reached the car. "Me." Without a word the man in the front seat left and let her claim driving privileges while the others got in. Gibbs settled uneasily behind her, knowing he'd never seen Ziva like this before.

Once they arrived at Mossad Headquarters, Ziva left her team and went up to her father's office. She knocked and walked in, waiting to be acknowledged. When Eli looked up, he was surprised at who he found. "Ziva." He stood and walked over to kiss her cheeks, scrutinizing her appearance. "When did you start wearing so much make up?"

"Nice to see you too." It was the attitude that got him.

"With traffic I wasn't expecting you for another hour."

She crossed her arms. "I drove."

Eli chuckled. "Enough said." He gestured to the couch. "Sit." Wordlessly she refused the offer so he made it again. "Sit." When Ziva only looked at him coldly, Eli gave up and leaned back on his desk. "So tell me, how are you?"

"I have been better."

He nodded. "Michael was a good man, loyal."

Ziva's expression darkened. "Loyal to whom?"

Eli crossed his arms. "To all of us."

She looked away. "I am not certain that is true."

He studied her. "You're angry."

Ziva hesitated. "I am confused."

Eli nodded. "That is why I asked you here."

Her eyebrows drew together. "To find answers?"

He shook his head. "No my dear, to find solace. Leave finding the answers to me."

**NCIS**

It was quite awhile later when Eli entered the room where an American agent sat awaiting his trial. "Agent DiNozzo, my sincere apologies for your wait."

Tony relaxed in his chair. "It's okay. I dig hanging out in concrete bunkers, especially after twelve hour plane rides in cramped quarters."

He was not impressed. "Your sarcasm is noted."

The agent sat up straighter, groaning a bit at the pain in his arm. "Just so you understand, this is what I do for a living. I interrogate people every day, so I know all the tricks of the trade. Nothing you do is going to intimidate me."

Eli's eyebrows rose. "Interrogate? This is an assembly room." Tony glanced around. "You have yet to see our interrogation room, but if you continue to be childish, I promise that you will."

In a separate room Gibbs and Vance sat with their eyes glued to the monitor. Ziva walked in and stood near the door with her arms crossed. Eli placed a folder on the table. "What you need to understand Agent DiNozzo, is that I am very aware of who you are." He tapped the folder. "Your achievements and misjudgements."

Tony held up his hand. "Okay, stop right there. If this is about my Twitter page, I just want to clarify. It was late, I'd had a couple drinks and what can I say? Sometimes I get a little chatty."

The older man's patience was wearing thin. "Do you know who I am?"

"You're the Director of Mossad, and Ziva's father. Though I'm not sure which one is asking the questions."

Eli took a seat on the table. "Sometimes it is hard to separate the two. And it appears that you have difficulty separating your emotions from your work as well. You believed that Officer Rivkin was guilty."

Tony clenched his jaw. "He killed an American agent."

The man was entirely non-plussed. "An accident. Unlike his death, which was intentional." He got up and walked closer. "What was behind it? Retribution for an agent you did not know?" Eli shook his head. "No. You knew Officer Rivkin would be at Ziva's apartment. You went there to confront him, provoke him. And again the lines became blurred between your professional duty and personal desires. You wanted Michael out of my daughter's life and you killed him. Isn't that the truth Agent DiNozzo?" Gibbs had a feeling he knew what was coming and began to watch Ziva watch Tony.

Tony adjusted his position. "It's like I told you Director, I went to Officer David's apartment and found Officer Rivkin there. He attacked me. It was kill or be killed. Self-defense."

Eli was not convinced and laid his hands heavily on Tony's shoulders, squeezing. Tony winced but made no sound. "If that is true my friend, you would be dead."

"You wouldn't mind that, would you?" He stared straight at the camera, prepping for his final attack. "Do you send all your rogue agents to DC? Try to make it our mess? They kill people randomly and you're not responsible?" Gritting his teeth against the pain, Tony continued. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised, considering you did the same thing with Ari and he was your son. What kind of business are you running here, huh? People just go around doing whatever the heck they want?"

Fed up, Eli grabbed Tony's neck. "They do as I say."

He stared at the man who, unfortunately, was Ziva's flesh and blood. "Rivkin?"

"Always," Eli answered firmly.

Tony returned his eyes to the camera, praying that Ziva had been there to hear his confession, and the truth. Eli, realizing he'd been played, walked out. In the other room, Ziva did the same.

**NCIS**

On a mission, Ziva took the stairs to the outside rooftop and searched for her target. Once she found him, she followed the man down a flight of stairs and around the corner where he was putting out his cigarette. In one quick movement she put him in a choke hold. "Talk," she growled in his ear.

Hadar grabbed her arm. "Ziva, what is this?"

"I said talk!" she demanded, not letting up.

He wheezed. "You called me, remember?"

Ziva tightened her grip. "To remove Michael from harm!"

He was bent backwards, struggling to breathe. "Harm from whom?"

"Himself," she hissed.

Hadar coughed. "Circumstances had changed."

"And this was your answer?"

His voice was strained. "I protect Mossad."

Ziva ground her teeth. "There was nothing to protect!" She pushed him away. "I should have known not to trust you."

Hadar rubbed his neck. "As if it was my decision?"

She jabbed a finger at him. "You have my father's ear!"

"Rivkin was in chaos. You knew and yet you decided not to tell your father. You tried to protect Michael and now you are the reason he is dead." She lashed out and he blocked a few of her moves. "Rivkin killed that American agent. You knew that and still you did not report him."

Her eyes flashed. "I called and told you to remove him!"

"It was too late!" Hadar argued. "By then we could not get him out of the country. All we could do was clean up after him, and you." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Gibbs at the top of the stairs and lowered his voice, handing her a folded photo from his back pocket. "There is no one left to blame. Stop looking."

He walked away and she looked at the picture, then turned to face her boss. "Hadar set the fire."

Gibbs looked at her. "Covering for Rivkin?"

"Cleaning up a mess," she corrected dullly. "I was betrayed. By Mossad, by my father, by Tony. Who is next, you?" Without waiting for an answer, Ziva walked away, leaving Gibbs with almost all of the puzzle pieces put together.

**NCIS**

Slowly she climbed the stairs back to the roof and looked over the deserted courtyard before preparing to head inside. She had never felt so empty, like everything inside her was dead. There was nothing left now. She put her hand on the door and in the glass saw a reflection of Tony. Ziva turned around, her dark gaze boring into him. Tony looked equally solemn. "I had no choice."

"That is a lie!"

He stared at her. "Why would I lie to you Ziva?"

Her eyes narrowed. "To protect yourself!"

Tony started walking towards her, and as if they were attached by an invisible rope, Ziva moved closer to him as well. "Protect myself from who? Vance? Mossad?"

She crossed her arms. "You jeopardized your entire career, and for what?"

His expression softened. "For you. What did you think?" She just looked at him. "Michael set you up Zi, I had to do something."

Fire flashed in her gaze. "And for some reason you thought it was your job to protect me?"

Tony was so sick of her indifferent attitude. "It is my job! Both as your partner and your husband. Or have you forgotten that too?"

"You shot him!" Ziva accused.

His jaw clenched. "I did what I had to do to stay alive, but maybe if I hadn't then you'd be having this conversation with him. Is that how you'd prefer it?"

That got to her and pain flashed through her dark eyes, but was gone just as quickly. "No. But you did not have to kill him!"

Tony shook his head. "Why don't you get this out? You wanna take a punch, take a swing?" He was yelling now, the stress of the last several days taking over. "Go ahead, get it out of your system!" He hated yelling at her, but she couldn't keep everything inside and out of everything in the world that could happen, he just needed her to talk to him again.

They were face to face and Ziva's fingers curled into her palms. "Be careful Tony, you are already injured."

He lifted his chin. "What are you really angry about, huh? Is it because I beat Michael at his own game?"

"He was drunk! You took advantage of him!"

Tony gritted his teeth. "He came after me, what was I supposed to-"

Before he could blink Ziva took him to the ground, hard, and knelt swiftly beside him, one foot by his elbow and holding his wrist, the other knee on his chest and tears shimmering in her brown eyes. "You saw a table, you pushed him back and dropped him on it. He was impaled in the side with a shard of glass. Bloody, gasping for air."

He grunted, feeling the force of the fall in his shoulder and arm. "I guess you read my report."

Her voice was bordering on hysterical. "I memorized it! You could have left it at that, you could have walked away. But no, you let him up!" Ziva's gun was out before he saw her move. "You put four in his chest."

With the gun barrel pressed over his heart, it came as only small comfort to Tony that her fingers weren't even close to the trigger. He forced the words out. "You weren't there."

Ziva was still on a rampage. "You could have put one in his leg." The gun moved to his thigh, still not held in a threatening manner, she was simply making her point with what, at the moment, amounted to a prop.

Tony stared at her. "That's not how it went down, and you can quote my report until the cows come home, but you. weren't. there."

She swallowed and blinked back tears. "But I should have been."

"You loved him." It wasn't a question.

"Of course I loved him! Michael was like my brother, I should not have to lose two."

"An assassin wouldn't've given up Ziva, he was trying to kill me. I had no choice."

"I guess I will never know for sure." Her gun went back in the holster and she stood to walk away.

Tony pushed himself up, wincing, and called her back. "You have to choose to trust me Ziva. I'm telling you the truth about what happened that night. In almost three years I've never lied to you, not once. Please honey, believe me."

She swallowed and shook her head. "I cannot, not now. You questioned my loyalty, you had doubts about me. And I do not know what to think of your side of the story. I am beginning to think we do not know each other at all any more."

Tony closed his eyes. _Not this, no. _"Ziva, please."

"No," she repeated. "You always say how important it is that I trust you, but it is equally important for you to trust me. And you did not." Ziva wiped at her cheek. "That hurts Tony, it hurts almost more than what Michael did." She continued towards the door, but stopped and looked back before going inside. "I think we need a break. Some...time apart."

His heart was breaking before her eyes, but Ziva couldn't let herself give in. "Don't do this Ziva, please. I love you."

She wrapped her arms around herself, as if for protection from what he would say. "Then let me go." And just like that she was gone and Tony left sitting on the ground as the most important person in his life disappeared from sight.

**NCIS**

Tony spent a long, lonely night in a room full of bunks and Mossad officers slipping in and out to grab a few hours of sleep, and his bosses just across the floor. Ziva did not join them, but early the next morning she barged into Eli's office. "You sent Michael to see me in DC, why?"

He barely looked up. "That is none of your concern."

She slammed the door shut. "I have made it my concern."

Eli was using his Director tone of voice. "Do not question me Ziva."

"Was any part of his visit real? Was our friendship? I do not know what to think."

He was dismissive. "Does it matter? Michael is gone, you must move on."

There was steel in Ziva's words. "This is no longer about him."

Eli raised an eyebrow. "Agent DiNozzo?"

She fought the urge to rub her empty ring finger. "I need to know if he was right."

"He was jealous," her father declared smugly, like he'd somehow already won.

"Even if he was that does not make him wrong. Now answer me!"

Eli shrugged. "I don't know."

Ziva's brow furrowed. "Why was I not told of his mission? Why was I excluded?"

Finally he stood. "Because Ziva, I don't know who you answer to anymore - NCIS or Mossad."

Frustrated, she threw her hands up. "What is it you expect from me?"

"I expect your loyalty to me and only me!" Eli's voice rose. "You want to know Michael's assignment, make this your aliyah. You return to me, to us!" He slammed his hand on the desk. "You finish what Michael started."

Ziva took a step back and blinked rapidly. "Goodbye Papa." Then she walked out the door and went to get her things. If Israel was done with her, then she was done with Israel. It was time to go back to DC and try to figure out where she wanted her home to be. Her choices, it seemed, were beginning to dwindle.

**NCIS**

At the airport Tony stood at the back of the plane, staring at his wife and dreading the next twelve hours of silence, but more so what was going to happen when they got back. She wanted a break - from him, from their marriage - but with her apartment pretty much demolished now she had nowhere else to go. At least with the insurance money Ziva could get a place temporarily, but Tony sincerely hoped it wouldn't take very long for him to earn her trust back. Nearly three years together and this was the first time it had broken. What he wouldn't give to take back the whole last week, to have never been tested this way so he wouldn't have to fail. But life didn't come with a remote, there was no instant fix button. He could, however, respect her decision and then do whatever was necessary to win her back. Because without Ziva, his life wasn't worth anything at all.

Gibbs saw his senior field agent's eyes fixed on his partner and nodded at him. "Get on the plane." Whatever was going on between the two of them would have to be worked out back in their own country, now was not the right time. Grabbing his bag from the back of the SUV, Gibbs headed towards the plane. Ziva got her things as well and made her way over to him.

"Gibbs."

He turned. "Plane leaves in five minutes Ziva."

She straightened her shoulders. "Not without us it does not." Taking a breath, Ziva met his eyes. "I think it is best if I simply speak from the heart."

Gibbs agreed. "Yeah, usually is."

"It is Tony," she sighed. "I am..still not convinced he was entirely truthful about Michael's shooting."

He lifted and eyebrow. "He gave you his word."

Ziva shook her head. "I am not sure we can work together right now. Perhaps it would be better if one of us is transferred to another team for awhile."

Disbelief coloured his usually impassive expression. "Transferred?"

She swallowed. "I need to be able to trust the people I work with. I know you more than anyone understand that." It was an oblique reference to the trust he bestowed on her after Ari's death.

Gibbs' eyes shifted to find Eli watching them. He looked back at Ziva and glanced over his shoulder, then leaned towards her. Uncertain, Ziva moved, but he kissed her cheek anyway. "Take care of yourself Ziver. You know where to find us."

With that he walked away and got on the plane. Pain sliced through her heart, a final betrayal, and she failed to notice the pleased smile on her father's face. Embarrassed to have had witnesses, Ziva returned to the vehicle after the plane rose into the sky and for once got in the backseat, wondering if she'd really expected this to turn out any other way. Gibbs was nothing if not loyal and he and Tony had a history that far exceeded her own. She'd asked him to break up the team, their little work family, and his answer made it clear that wasn't an option. So now she had to stay, and suddenly everything in life was gray and empty. After today, things would never be the same.

**NCIS**

Gibbs hopped on the plane, took his seat and gave the signal to take off. Tony looked out the back and saw Ziva standing forlornly on the tarmac. His brow furrowed and fear tinged his voice. "Boss? One short?" No answer was given and Tony leaned his head back, clenching his jaw to keep the emotions in. There would be no going back and working it out, not if this was her decision. It was as good as over between them, and he'd never even gotten the chance to fight back.

Tony spent most of the long flight trying to sleep, so he could block out the world and the truth of what had happened. Fifteen hours after they'd left Israel, he shuffled in the door of their house and looked around. Nothing had changed, everything was just as he left it, and Tony had foolishly thought that his days of being the only one to mess a place up or clean it were over for good. But they weren't, because Ziva wasn't coming home and once again it was just him, alone, the way he'd hoped to never be again.

He dropped his things and went for a drink, but even alcohol held no appeal when all he could think of reaching for the bottle was nights he and Ziva would have a glass of wine and sit on the couch together, her with a book and him watching a movie, happy to just be sharing the same space. Drawn by a force beyond himself, Tony made his way into the office and reached for the forest green photo album on the bottom shelf of one of her bookcases.

Settling in the chair, he opened it to the first page where a smiling couple proudly showed off their brand new shiny wedding rings, and a second that captured their first kiss as husband and wife. Then Tony carried Ziva over the threshold of their new house and into a living area filled with boxes. A month later he woke her up with a kiss and a bouquet of wild flowers to celebrate their first marriage milestone. There were candlelight dinners and dancing, the two of them after a run, sitting in a pile of newly raked leaves, their first snowman, and a picture of them lighting the menorah during Hanukkah while a Christmas tree twinkled in the background.

Page after page was turned as he took in their attempts to chronicle as much of their marriage as possible in pictures. He swallowed hard at one of them in their open, airy Bahama hotel room, on the weekend after Valentine's Day when they took time away just for them. And a moonlight walk in the park on their first anniversary. A photo captured the couple with Aunt Nettie on Skype after one of their first conversations, and the night he returned from Baghdad, then their brief time by the pool in LA before the world came off its axis.

The morning of their first day back together after the worst summer ever, hiking, rockclimbing, at the arcade, hanging out on the couch at home, laying on a blanket in the backyard under a starry sky, moments of kissing and savouring having the other near. He closed the album with a sigh, unable to accept that it was all gone now, everything they'd worked so hard for and protected, everything they'd built together. Tony flipped back through and found a picture of Ziva laughing, slowly tracing her features with one finger.

"I didn't mean it Ziva," he whispered. "I never thought it was you. Please don't hate me."

Eventually the need for a shower became evident, Tony hated smelling like plane and desert, and he slowly moved to the bathroom, but what he saw on the counter stopped him dead in his tracks. Ziva had left her anniversary ring laying there like it didn't mean anything. And it hit Tony like a freight train that maybe she really wasn't coming back. That truth burst a hole in the dam and Tony crumpled to the floor, clutching the small emerald ring and crying like his heart was breaking. This time it really was.

**NCIS**

The next day Tony sat at his desk, staring across the room at an empty chair. The storm from last night had passed and he was again determined not to go down without a fight. He dialed Ziva's number and hesitated, his thumb hovering over the 'send' key for several seconds. Gibbs stopped beside him and Tony looked up. "Guess she'll call when she's ready, right?" He could only hope it would be that easy. Because without Ziva, life was just an empty shell.


End file.
